Angel in my eyes
by IansDestiny
Summary: AU fic about Erik living as a very successful music artist in America, after a botched pyrotechnic event on stage Erik came away with a bad injury to the right side of his face. Enter our Christine who comes to try out for his come back tour. More inside.
1. Even Angel's Fall

_A/N: Futuristic fic about the reincarnated Erik living as a very successful music artist in America, after a botched pyrotechnic episode on stage Erik came away with a bad injury to the right side of his face. Erik's relationship with his fiancée begins to falter and he hides away from the world that used to adore him. Enter our Christine, an up and coming backup singer/stage dancer. As their paths cross by chance at his estate during her tryout for first soprano for his come back tour. Can she bring Erik back from the pits of his self made hell?_

_Legal Note:_ _This should go without saying but for purposes like I don't want to be sued! I do not own any of these characters Except Nick Hans the Producer he's my beau; I bow before the genius that brought such an amazing story to life. (True Phans know whom I am speaking of) I am only a humble follower and an amateur writer trying my hand at giving a new spin on this love story. Cough! E/C all the way! Leave love, or hate (just not too much hate, I don't pretend to be awesome at this) Thank you All!_

"**Even Angel's Fall"**

The auburn haired Motherly Angel made her way down the long corridor with a long purposeful stride. Annette Giry arrived at the end of the hallway at the heavy large oak doors; she knocked lightly a few times and tried to open the door. Annette sighed as she took her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door entering into the pitch black make-shift private hell.

"Mon Ami, where are you?" Her eyes weren't adjusted to the darkness yet; turning slowly she glanced around the dark room hoping to catch an outline of his form.

The sharp sound of a lighter flipping open and a flint being struck brought her attention behind her into the dark corner. The faint flicker of a candle illuminated a small circle around the chair where his body slouched. "What do you want, Annette?" Erik questioned as he picked up his glass of brandy and took a long deep swig.

"Do you even know what time it is! Or what day for that matter?" She spat at him vehemently making her way over to him. She kicked his boots off the coffee table as she made her way past him and flicked the light switch on.

Erik raged out of his chair towards her; looming over the woman's slender frame, "What the hell do you think you're doing!" He growled at her, the rage in his face concealed only by the partial stark white mask covering the right side of his once angelic features.

Annette, without missing a beat, reached up with her right hand and slapped him across the left side of his face. The assault on his face echoed in the empty silent room. "Do not raise your voice to me child! I am neither your enemy nor your babysitter." As he looked away she continued, "You smell like a brewery...you. you look like death! You've not even been out of this room in a week, and what of Elizabeth? You've not seen her in almost two weeks!"

"That is none of your concern," he retorted sharply and slumped back into his chair. "She won't see me or contact me, why the hell should I care?" He raised his glass to take another sip; before he could tip it to drink from the amber liquid Annette's hand shot out and slapped away the glass. The shattering glass sprayed across the floor beside them; Erik rose again even more furious, "What do you want from me Annette, leave me be!" The anger inside him continued to rise as he moved around the room heading directly to his private bar.

Annette followed closely behind him and grabbed his arm to halt his advancement, "Mon ami, please! You can not do this anymore. It will kill you...that accident harmed you, it did not kill you. But you have to stop with this vicious assault on your body." She continued to press on slowly, turning his large form to face her. "You are still number one all over the country and on every chart, there are hundreds of doctors contacting your secretary's daily offering their services to you..."

Before she could continue Erik pulled his arm free bringing it up to remove his mask. "And what can they do for this!" He spat at her as he pointed to the scarred side of his face, "Do you not see the monster that stands before you! This retched beast left in place of the man of yesterday!" His heart broke at the look of sympathy on her face; he turned away from her as a single tear escaped his eyes. He sighed and put his mask back on, "Do not pity me, its not becoming of you."

"You can not pity a martyr, you are undeserving of pity. I feel sorry for you because you are a sorry individual," her eyes were unforgiving to his face. "What kind of man are you to hide away like a hermit. You have duties that you have neglected and fans you've ignored." She grabbed his hand and started to pull his unwilling body towards his closet, intent on forcing him into the world of the living even if it were only for one night.

Erik followed behind; he would never admit how much her words had hurt him. Just like the weeks after the accident he followed her silently to the closet with his head hung low. Erik stood at the door of his closet; Annette had been the only one who could get through to him. They had met many years ago at an audition for an Off Broadway musical, Erik had just moved to New York to start his music career, in a way the same as Annette. Annette had moved from Jersey to the Big Apple with dreams of joining the American Ballet Company.

The two both knew that their best chance was to get cast into shows to get their names around the circuit. The two became good friends over the coming months, and that blessed evening when Erik got his lucky break and was discovered by Nick 'Z' Hans, one of the most influential music scouts in all of the country; she was the first one Erik shared it with. Erik raced to Annette to inform her of his great fortune and asked her to come along for the ride, to be his manager, and now seven years later she still stood by his side.

It was a long hard road at first but finally Erik had won over the hearts of America and had become a musical force matched by none. Erik's strong, heartfelt voice soothed and inspired everyone it touched as well as rocketed Erik's first album to number one for twelve straight weeks. His first headlining tour sold out weeks ahead of his first performance; Erik could not ask for more and he knew that he could have never got this far without Annette by his side.

A sad look crossed his face as Annette started talking to him; she offered choices of wardrobe for him, though in his lost expression the words seemed to be formed in a language he could not comprehend. Erik's mind wandered back to the days before his accident at his tour stop in Las Vegas, Nevada. He had proposed to Elizabeth in their suite at _The Bellagio_ after his first performance. He thought back to Elizabeth; his girlfriend of almost 7 months, Erik shook his head thinking about their romantic situation.

Erik's nostrils flared as he clenched his teeth, he thought back over their short romantic interlude together. They had been introduced at a party by fellow friends; he was instantly attracted to her physically though they were so different in every instance of the word. He had a difficult time opening up to her and thought the best way to prove he cared for her was to ask her to spend the rest of her life with him.

Erik growled as pictures flashed before his eyes, suddenly he was brought back to the present. "Erik! Have you heard a word I've said to you?" Annette questioned looking at him intently both with concern for her long time friend and anger for the man he had become.

"Not particularly and I've no need for those I'm not leaving." Erik retorted as he retreated away from the harshness of the closet light. He passed by the light panel for the room and dimmed the entire room completely. "End of conversation Annette."

Annette watched him walk away and shook her head; she threw the clothes on the floor. "FINE! If that is what you want I will not waste any more breath on you Erik!" She stormed out of the closet and moved to his dresser, she picked up his phone and threw it at him. "You have this for a reason: Use it! I've emailed you your list of upcoming events you MUST attend, and included pictures and profiles of the young women coming to tryout for your lead backup female vocalist for your tour. Do with it as you will. "

Annette turned on her heel and stormed to the door, "Oh and you will be dressed and downstairs to make an appearance at your party, how can you promote a come back tour and the release of your next album if you ignore those who gave you all you have," she hissed at him slamming the door as she exited.

Erik sighed and shook his head, moved to the bar and made himself another strong drink. Erik took his full glass to his baby grand piano in the corner next to his balcony doors; he set it atop the piano and took a seat in front of his sedative. All of his frustration and pain came pouring out into the ivory keys as he pounded relentlessly, pulling pained and violent sounds from the cords inside the piano.

_A/N: Hello All! As promised I have started going back through my chapters and editing as I write my new chapters. This was formally chapter 1 and 2, since they were so short I decided to combine them. Onto the next chapter! Always, Lady_


	2. God Send Me An Angel

"**God send me an Angel"**

_Previously on Angel in my Eyes:_

_Annette turned on her heel and stormed to the door, "Oh and you will be dressed and downstairs to make an appearance at your party, how can you promote a come back tour and the release of your next album if you ignore those who gave you all you have," she hissed at him slamming the door as she exited._

_Erik sighed and shook his head as he moved to the bar and made himself another strong drink. Erik took his full glass to his baby grand piano in the corner next to his balcony doors; he set it atop the piano and took a seat in front of his sedative. All of his frustration and pain came pouring out into the ivory keys as he pounded relentlessly, pulling pained and violent sounds from the cords inside the piano._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Christine starred intently at her reflection in the mirror, tilting her head slightly to the left then to the right slowly. She just observed her whole appearance, her dark spiral locks fell lightly framing her face. With only some smoky eye shadow, mascara and peach lip gloss to accent her emerald cocktail dress and heels. Grabbing her perfume off her vanity she dabbed it lightly on her wrist and neck continuing to check over her appearance in the mirror. Suddenly; she was startled when a voice came from behind her.

"Are you done yet? We're going to be late and my Aunt is going to kill me," a sweet voice sounded through the room. Meg Giry made her way in front of the mirror beside her, "You look fine, I look fine please let's go!" She stressed as she pulled her by the hand towards the door.

"Are you sure? I mean we will be at his house...I can't believe we are going. So how did your aunt get us in...?" Christine questioned as they quickly made haste down the stairs towards the waiting limo.

"Hi Nate!" Meg said softly to the driver then just shrugged as they climbed in the limo, "My mom was talking to her and told her how I was doing and she asked how my search was coming for a dancing position." Meg slid over to let Christine get in as the driver closed the door and proceeded to the front. Meg turned back to Christine to finish her story, "That's when Aunt Annette suggested we come for this party;" she giggled and clapped her hands together. "According to my mom, Aunt Annette met Erik before he was famous; they were really good friends and when he got famous he kinda like brought her along." Meg shrugged," Either way... They have plenty of openings for dancers and... Guess what!?" She asked excitedly practically bouncing in her seat.

Christine felt as though she was ready to burst, she'd been fascinated with Erik Muhlheim since she first heard him sing. She'd collected all his albums, pictures from magazines and so on, anything she could get her hands on. Now being presented with the opportunity to perform on his come back tour '_this is too good to be true, I've died and gone to heaven.' _"Ok so please don't make me wait anymore, what? What!?"

Meg winked at her, "Ok she told me that…since Erik's songs normally require some type of female accompaniment they have tryouts tomorrow for 'female lead vocals' and guess whose name is on the list?" Meg blushed and fluttered her eyelashes innocently, "Why I do believe a Miss Christine Daae!"

The two girls let out an ear piercing cry, a shocked Christine was practically shaking. "Meg please...oh lords please tell me you are not joking?" Christine pressed her hands together in a praying form as she scanned her best friends face for any sign of a joke.

Meg rolled her eyes," It's been, what 14 years we've been friends? Have I ever lied about something like this?"

Christine leaned over and hugged her best friend, "Meg! You are amazing! What about you though? Are you going to try out too?" She asked quickly wondering if her best friend would be trying out as well.

Meg smiled and shook her head, "My place...my forte is dance; my voice isn't exactly strong enough to carry beyond the footlights. Besides I can dance rings around you." The two girls giggled, Meg was right they could both sing and dance but each was better at one than the other.

Meg tapped on the privacy window and watched it slowly descend, "How much longer till the Muhlheim Estate?"

Nathaniel the driver smiled at her," Only 20 minutes Ma'am, would you like a 5 minute warning if you should need to freshen up."

"That would be nice," Meg smiled and patted his shoulder, "Thank you, Nate."

Nate smiled and nodded to her, "My pleasure Miss Meg."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Erik had spent his entire day moving between his piano, the balcony and his bar. For the past hour he had done nothing but observe the fast nearing cars and limo's making their approach to his house. '_Arrogant, self satisfying bastards,' _he thought to himself watching their ascent to his home, '_They know nothing of me, and now they want to come to take advantage of me and mock me in my own hell.' _Erik had wanted nothing to do with a party or a come back tour, he would rather have descended into the darkness of his room to wither and die without the world and it's prying eyes.

He knew the harshness of the world, as well as how quickly looks of love and adoration would turn to fear and pity or even worse hatred. Erik raged off the balcony into his room; just a few short months ago he has been amongst the elite of society. Erik Muhlheim could do no wrong in the eyes of the public, he had become accustomed to the jet setter lifestyle and he had relished in every second of it. Now it was he who hid in the shadows, and if not for Annette and Nicholas he would have remained there.

'_Why do they hate me so?' _He shook his head and looked at the phone Annette had thrown at him. He wasn't ready to come back to his life yet, he was still so angry with what God had allowed to happen to him. But his heart ached everyday, '_Was it true? Do they truly miss me as I do them?_'' He thought as he looked at his missed messages and phone calls, a pang of guilt crept into his chest. His entire mailbox was full and his text messages dated back to the day of the accident, his brow furrowed as he started to read the messages from Elizabeth. Her messages had started the day after his accident.

_**Elizabeth:**__** Erik! Please Love, I need to see you. Annette said you will see no one but her, surely you don't mean your fiancée. Please!**_

Erik scrolled down some and found more messages from her, there were three in a row from the same day.

_**Elizabeth: **__**Erik, I miss you!**_

_**Elizabeth:**__** Erik, I love you! **_

_**Elizabeth:**__** I got in contact with Annette today, I'll see you tonight my Love.**_

Erik clenched his jaw, he remembered that night like it was yesterday. That night roughly two weeks ago when Elizabeth had come to him to be there with him… for him; Annette had shown her into his room. He tried to stay hidden but she had talked him out of the safety of his shadows, and after much coaxing out of his mask.

Unfortunately even the dark of the night couldn't hide the look on her face and in her eyes as she covered her mouth to stifle the gasp that barely escaped her lips. That was all it took for him; it broke his heart to see her looking at him in horror of the burns on his face. Erik sent her away that night telling her to leave him and move on, Elizabeth starred at him then started to cry as she ran from his room. Now two weeks later he stands in the same spot, a broken man with little in his mind to lose.

Erik hung his head and moved to the balcony door again, a light knock brought his focus to the entry way. A tall gentleman poked his head in the door, "Erik? Where are you?" Nick asked stepping inside and closing the door behind.

"Here," Erik replied abruptly stepping out onto the balcony. Nick shook his head as he followed Erik towards the balcony, hoping to coax his star out of the cave and into the limelight.

_A/N: Woo hoo! Got a few chapters done this weekend…as well as two chapters done for my next installment! I'm on a roll. Leave love or hate…hasn't made many changes other than grammatical errors and such but there are still plenty of chapters left. Leave love or hate.. Always, Lady_


	3. Chapter 4

The girls limo pulled up outside of the Mulhliem estate, as the chauffeur rounded the car the opened the door and assisted the two girls from the limo. "Evening ladies enjoy your night."

"Thanks Nate," Meg smiled and the two girls smiled and waved as he drove away. The two turned to head towards the house and were greeted by a large body guard. "Invitation please ladies," the body guard asked; but before the girl's could answer a slender hand came to rest on his shoulder. "They are alright George they are with me; this is my niece Meghan and her friend Christine."

The bodyguard smiled and allowed both girls to pass through following Annette towards the house, "Follow me girls we shall talk in my room." The three moved quickly across the room to the stairs, their eyes could hardly take in the entire spectacle that was the magnificence of Erik's estate, the caterers and planners had done an amazing job setting up for the festivities of the night. The three climbed the stairs and made their way down the hallway, "I didn't know you lived here!" Meg exclaimed as the Annette unlocked the door to her room and ushered the girls in.

Annette smiled as she closed the door, "Erik and I have been friends for many years I think of him as a brother. As such he offered me many things over the years, housing was the least. He's a very giving man."

Meg smiled, " I am so happy you asked us out here, Mom was surprised." Meg looked around the room at all the pictures and pointed to some baby pictures next to Annette's bed." Who is that?"

Before Annette could answer Christine interrupted her," Where does this lead?" She asked pointing towards the French doors behind the group.

Annette looked from Meg to Christine, "It leads out to the rose garden, its in full bloom right now its quite lovely." She turned her attention back to Meg, "That's you sweetheart. Alright the party is getting ready to start, there will be many important people here tonight so be social and have fun. Your rooms are down the hall, and tomorrow we'll talk more. Tonight enjoy yourself, I will introduce you to people as they arrive." Annette handed them both a small box wrapped with a white bow, "Inside is a gift to all of Erik's performers, only those on the tour will be wearing them. It only belongs to a select few people and a way to identify your new friends."

Meg and Christine smiled and eagerly opened their gifts, inside was a crystal teardrop necklace attached to a fine gold chain. The two looked up at Annette, in unison they thanked her, "It is just a gift from Erik it is he you should thank. Now quickly ladies, put them on and let us join the party. There will be time tomorrow for catching up and questions, not to mention your audition Christine." Annette moved to the door and opened it, "Now come it's time." The two ladies put the necklaces on each other; setting the boxes on the table the two ladies moved to follow Annette back to the party.

Nick moved into the room closing the door behind him, "Ah well good to see you're up and about, and now if we can get you out of this room. The party has begun and I think you need to make a little appearance if only just for a minute."

Erik laughed sarcastically, "Yes, I'm cured lets go party and get completely cocked! Are you joking!" He growled looking over the balcony into the garden, "I didn't ask for this whole evening."

Nick made his way towards Erik cautiously, he knew that Erik was not in his right state of mind and was aggressive. "Erik...you never asked for anything. We do this because we care about you."

Erik kept his gaze on the garden, "Nick this was your idea, your party. Nothing about this night is for me, this party; this night... Do you think it will make Elizabeth return, make the dark fade away replace this mask on my face!"

Nick stepped back, "I cannot make what happened go away but I can help ease what pain I can."

"Yes because you know my pain! Right?! You understand what I'm going through and can sympathize." Erik retorted glaring at Nick.

Nick was startled, he didn't know how to respond to him; the only response he could produce was weak but all he had. "No Erik, I don't know what you are going through. I know this, but I've seen you on stage; performing your music. It has got you through the darkest points in your life as well as the best ones; why not let it be your salvation once more."

Erik spun around to meet Nicks gaze, "I can only write so many songs about this, this torment. Eventually words will escape me and all that is left will be pain and this mask."

Nick gave a slight curl of his lips into a sad smile," Life...my friend is hard and full of pain. You can either give up on life and mourn the death of yourself or celebrate the beauty of this life in front of you; a life that ordinary people would kill to have even for just one day. Live Erik!"

"Fine!" Erik was tired of this conversation and too tired to fight anymore. "Fine, I will come to the top of the stairs, wave and leave. I will appease you and make an appearance."

Nick just smiled and moved to Erik, "Thank you! Now my friend," He placed his arm around Erik's shoulder. "Let us get this first step over with little steps at a time." The two men exited out the room towards the stairway over looking the ballroom.

For the hour after the girls had arrived Annette walked around introducing the girls to fellow colleagues on the tour and other important people who arrived to celebrate on behalf of Erik. Meg had made her way over to the bar and grabbed drinks for herself and Christine, Annette had declined her offer. As she made her way back to the group the attention had been drawn to the top of a balcony overlooking the room where at dark haired gentleman commanded everyone's attention. Meg handed Christine her drink and whispered," Who is that?"

Annette leaned back a bit towards Meg, "That is Nick or 'Z' he works very closely with Er…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes drifted to the darkness of the hallway and a flash of white caught her eye.

As Nick requested everyone's attention the ballroom quieted, "Good evening everyone! Thank you all for coming to help kick off Erik's new tour. With out further ado, the man of the hour himself would like to say a few words." Nick stepped back and started clapping as a thunderous cheer came from below. Nick opened his arms towards the shadows as Erik stepped back a bit into the hallway a bit, Nick let his eyes drift to the crowd and started to get worried. "Just a minute, perhaps he's got a little stage fright."

Erik took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes stepping out into the light. Erik joined Nick near the railing holding his head up high. He looked down over the crowd and nodded to the group, there were some sudden gasps, not to mention the crowds clapping had died a bit as he stood there. "I want.." he cleared his voice, his deep tone flowed quickly and strongly over the crowd. "I want to thank you all for coming; I look forward to this tour." Erik gave a weak smile over the crowd as whispers hit the air. It started to overwhelm Erik, "Thank you," he responded and retreated quickly past Nick towards his room.

Nick quickly stepped forward to the railing, "Never one for many words lets give our star another round!" Nick's eyes wandered behind him to the slamming door, as he encouraged the crowd's reluctant applause. "Again thank you all, now please enjoy the rest of the evening."

Erik growled as he threw his chair across the room, it was the exact reaction he had expected from the whole crowd. He could hear the music from downstairs, it only fueled his anger. He needed out, this room was too confining and the music pulsating in his ears was driving him mad. Erik moved quickly to the balcony doors grabbing his coat as he pushed through the doors and made his way down the long pathway to his rose garden, the one and only peaceful haven he actually had left in his tormented state.

'What did he expect?' Erik's mind practically screamed as he thought back to the crowd's reaction. 'Did he actually believe that they would welcome me with open arms, like nothing happened?'

Annette started towards the stairs Meg and Christine in tow, Meg was the first to speak, "Where are we going?" She asked and Annette turned around, "Ladies, I have some business to attend to, please continue to enjoy the party. I will meet up with you soon." She quickly turned on her heel and ascended up the stairs passing by Nick and heading down the hallway towards Erik's room.

"Annette wait…." Nick called after her and started after her. He hesitantly followed into the room behind her hoping not to run into a highly brassed off Erik.

"Erik…Mon Ami?" Her eyes scanned the dark room looking for any movement; a slight breeze brought her attention to the open doors leading out his bedroom.

Nick came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Maybe I pushed him a little far, he wasn't ready yet."

Annette nodded, "He needs some time, lets leave him be. He'll want to be alone, let us return and save the rest of the night."

Nick nodded and took her hand leading her out the door and back to the party, both trying to hold their heads high for their friend's sake.

Meg and Christine had watched Annette climb the stairs but made no attempt to follow her, the two stood motionless unsure of where to go next. "So…" Christine muttered looking around the room.

"Well we could go get something to snack on, I'm famished." Meg admitted nodding to the other room where the banquet layout was set up.

Christine was getting a little overwhelmed with the whole situation; she had never really been one for big parties. "Why don't you go ahead, I'll meet up with you I'm going to step outside and get some air for a bit. Ok, I promise I won't be long."

Meg nodded, "Ok, but don't be too long. You know I'm not the social person."

Christine nodded and made her way out across the ballroom to the doors to the back of the house.

Christine relished in the crisp air against her exposed skin, most guests only ventured outside to catch a quick smoke and returned inside to party. It was too stuffy inside for her, and the evening was completely beautiful; too beautiful to spend it inside. She slowly turned taking in the complete sight of the back of the estate; Christine's eyes were wide with wonderment. 'This is beautiful,' she thought giving a bright smile. 'I know where he gets his inspiration from now,' she thought taking in the beautiful display of colors and gardens.

Christine had been a fan of Erik's since his first album hit stores, she memorized every song. She smiled a bit moving to the rail of the balcony overlooking the grounds, so many times she'd imagined singing along side him the beautiful songs created in his enchanted mind. Christine hummed her favorite tune softly when something caught her eye; a dark figured stormed down the walkway towards the rose garden Annette had mentioned earlier. Something about the figure had peaked Christine's interest and she followed the shadowy figure, making sure to keep her distance so not to startle whoever it was.

The figure past the rose archway and headed into the center of the rose garden, Christine couldn't help but pursue the dark figure.

Erik continued down to the garden, walking through the rose and vine archway. He made his way past the large rose bushes and small pond to an angel statue centered in the garden with its arms raised towards the heavens. He stood in front of the statue looking up sadly at it, "Why have I been cursed?" He whispered out loud, the sad tone in his voice heartbreaking. "What have I done? What was it in this life or past lives to deserve such torture?" The cold statue offered neither solice nor answer as her eyes continue to stare to the heavens.

Christine remained near the archway, she felt a little awkward eavesdropping on the pained stranger, but she had yet to see anything but his backside. The voice was so familiar, but the pain in his words tore at her heart.

Erik looked towards the sky he closed his eyes and let his passion heal his pain.  
"I'm dancing in the fire….maybe I'm addicted to pain  
I feel just like a prisoner….riding on a runaway train, I've waited so long…"  
His song filled the air, the pain seeming to subside while his voice released his tortured soul to the wind.

Christine's eyes went wide when she realized who she was watching, this was THE Erik Mulheim. The Angel of Music she had so longed to meet, the song was her favorite song; she knew it by heart. For so long she had desired to accompany him through the beautiful lyrics; his voice had so much pain and need in it she couldn't help but answer his lyrics.

Christine sang out sweetly towards him "I believe that your day will come…"

Erik stopped and spun around to the voice; he tilted his head to the side but continued, "I've tried to hold on…"

Christine stepped forward towards him, "Your gonna get your moment in the sun."

Together the next lyric reached perfect harmony, both voices complimenting the other, "And if it takes forever, we'll make it together." Erik started first as Christine answered him, "Say you will, say you will say you will. Every time you feel your spirit grieve, don't think about it baby just reach for me."

Erik took a step towards her, "I'll be there to hold you in my arms."

"Let me be the one that you call," Christine answered right back.

The two continued to make their way slowly towards each other, "Every time another cloud rolls by, And your heart is heavy and you wonder why, When the rain comes down, I'll be there  
I'll be there through it all ...Until the last teardrop falls."

Christine had made her way within feet of him, "My heart was fading fast, sinking like a stone in the well. My love was out of time, I needed you to break the spell."

"I've waited so long," He practically cried out.

"I was looking for the perfect bliss," She smiled.

"I tried to hold on," his heart sang, he completely forgot all the pain of the past weeks.

"Now I know the ride is worth the risk," Christine answered.

Together they finished the rest of the song, "And if it takes forever, we'll dream it together. Say you will, say you will, and say you will. Every time you feel your spirit grieve, don't think about it baby just reach for me. I'll be there to hold you in my arms, let me be the one that you call. Every time another cloud rolls by, and your heart is heavy and you wonder why, when the rain comes down, I'll be there I'll be there through it all ...Until the last teardrop falls."

The two stand in front of one another never breaking eye contact.

A/N: Yah little longer then ever! Plus I still don't own anything or anyone (Cept George and Nick, they are mine.) Just love this. If you love the song it is David Hasselhoff's "Until the last tear drop falls." Leave love or hate, just show me something. 


	4. Chapter 5

Meg stood at the door scanning the crowd trying to locate Christine, she had promised to meet her by the buffet to grab dinner but she never showed and was no where to be found on the balcony.

"He'd better be worth it," a male voice scared her and brought her attention to the gentleman standing behind her. "I'm sorry what did you say?" She asked.

The man stepped beside her and smiled at her, "I said he'd better be worth leaving you standing here all by yourself. Someone with your beauty should be escorted to the dance floor and swept off her feet." The gentleman finished and bowed his head.

Meg blushed; she was unaccustomed to such attention from the opposite sex. She couldn't help but smile as she nodded to him, "Thank you."

The gentleman held his hand out for Meg's, "May I ask the beauty's name standing before me?" Meg just smiled and lifted her hand to his, "My name is Meghan, but you can call me Meg. And your name sir?"

He brought her hand up to kiss the back and smiled, "Well Ms. Meg, what a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Raoul Chagny at your service ma'am." Raoul lowered her hand and gestured to the dance floor with his other hand, holding securely her hand. "May I ask you for a dance?"

Meg couldn't help but nod and smile as she starred at him while he led her towards the dance floor. Raoul glanced back at Meg and pulled her to him placing his hand on her hip and taking the other in his hand. The band had started up and played a soft melody as he gracefully lead her across the floor in a slow sweet movement. Meg kept her eyes locked on his as she let him lead her through step after step.

Time just seemed to slip by as they stared at each other; Erik towered over Christine and as the moonlight shown brightly off his ghostly white mask she seemed mystified, enchanted by the sound of his sultry voice and the deep pained look in his emerald eyes. Somewhere deep inside Christine found her voice, she coughed a little to find her voice, "You..you have a very beautiful voice, completely mesmerizing."

Erik's eyes lowered, his head involuntarily turned away hiding the mask as best he could.

Christine watched him start to shy away, "Please, please I'm sorry. I didn't mean to follow you or to impose on you, I just…I saw you moving towards the garden and it peaked my curiosity." 

"Curiosity…" Erik whispered and raised an eyebrow at her. "Was responsible for killing the cat."

Christine's brow rose, "Lucky then I've 9 lives….Trying to scare me." She retorted quickly giving a sly smile. "Why? Because I've witnessed the barest part of you." She stated strongly.

Erik rolled his eyes, "A song is not baring my soul." He retorted and turned from her, his jacket flowing behind him as he moved away from her.

Christine followed after him, "Funny, aren't that your exact words." She called out to him causing him to stop in his tracks. "'My songs bare my heart and soul, whatever I'm feeling goes into my songs.'"

Erik turned back to her and just stared at her, he remembered that quote from the cover of his first album. "Good evening Madame." Erik turned on his heels and headed back towards the house, hoping to escape the lady behind him who knew so much about the man he used to be.

Christine watched him walk away; part of her cried out to follow after him but the sane part of her knew she had already stepped over her boundary in his own home. She just watched him as he headed back into what she assumed was his room she slowly started making her way back to the party.

Annette stood atop the stairs looking over the guests, she'd watched Meg practically the whole night and smiled; she had turned into a beautiful woman graceful and amazing. She would be a wonderful addition to the tour and having her so close would be a painful experience but it was a welcomed beautiful torture. One day she would tell her, one day she wouldn't have to lie to her. Suddenly a noise from behind her broke her thought process, "Annette?"

Annette spun around quickly to see a beautiful vision before her, "Elizabeth! Oh my dear how are you?" She asked moving forward to hug her.

Elizabeth smiled and embraced the woman, "How are you?" she asked.

Annette smiled, "Preparing for tour, where have you been my dear?" She asked keeping her arm around the younger woman.

Elizabeth's smile faded as she glanced unconsciously at her hand where her engagement ring used to be, "He didn't tell you?" she asked just above a whisper.

"My dear, he tells us nothing, we are lucky he even speaks to us. What happened?" she asked smiling at a guest as they passed by.

Elizabeth shook her head, "He told me to leave," she explained pausing to compose herself. "He told me to leave and leave his ring on the nightstand that I didn't deserve to be with such a monster." The tears she had been fighting off threatened to overflow, "It was for the best I suppose, we live in two completely different worlds and I….I just can't be there for him in the way he needs." She lowered her head, "The first time I saw him…in his mask…I …"

Annette squeezed her tighter, "its ok honey."

Elizabeth shook her head, "No it's not, I gasped at him then I started to cry before he even took off his mask." Elizabeth took a few deep breaths to compose herself, "We moved too fast. I know that now, when you can't accept your lover in any form or be there for them in their time of need you weren't meant to be."

Annette's eyes were full of sadness, he felt for the girl and for Erik another love lost up to foolish pride. She hugged the young woman again, noticing a tall gentleman moving behind them.

"Lizzy, you ready to go?" He asked putting his hand on the small of her back.

Elizabeth looked back at her date and smiled, "Just a second Mike, Annette this is my good friend Mike. Mike this is my very dear friend Annette." Annette nodded at him and gave a slight smile, 'So upset she brings another man to her ex-fiancée's party?' She thought out of spite, she couldn't imagine what Erik would do had he seen the two together.

"Yes, well it was good seeing you Elizabeth, I really must be going to attend to the rest of the guests as they are preparing to leave. Good night." She smiled and nodded to the two of them.

Elizabeth nodded and took Mike's arm; she struggled to produce a smile as she watched the older lady take her leave. Elizabeth was completely aware of Annette's change in demeanor when she introduced Mike. The two made their way down the stairs and away from the party, it had been a long enough night.

Christine made her way back into the party; she noticed that the crowd had thinned out considerably since she had been outside. She scanned the crowd and noticed Annette coming her way; her body posture said she was upset about something. "Annette?"

Annette made her way quickly across the room, she was furious at Elizabeth. She now understood why Erik hadn't seen her in weeks though. Her mind was racing, 'Do I tell Erik or leave it be?' she kept questioning herself as a familiar face came into view. "Christine," she composed herself and gave the girl a bright smile. "How have you enjoyed the evening?"

Christine couldn't help but blush, "Very enjoyable, beyond words. Have you seen Meg?"

Annette beamed at her and pointed in the direction of the dance floor, "She's been dancing the night away with that gentleman all night. The crowd is starting to thin out, would you like me to show you to where you and Meg will be staying? She seems to be entertained at the moment." 

Christine smiled at her friend, "Let her enjoy the rest of her night, I would like to get some sleep tonight to prepare for tomorrow."

Annette smiled and nodded motioning for her to follow her, "Come I will show you to your room and we can discuss what to expect tomorrow for your tryouts." Annette started leading her through the back hallways towards the other stair case to the second floor. 

Meg smiled at Raoul as the band finished their last song of the evening, "I can't believe we danced the whole night away." She looked around and giggled, "Oh god we're the only ones left."

Raoul smiled at her, "Don't worry my dear, I promise my chariot won't turn into a pumpkin, and I'm not wearing glass slippers." He replied winking at her.

Meg laughed he escorted her off the dance floor to the bar to get a drink, "So Raoul, what brings you here tonight? Are you apart of the tour as well?"

Raoul ordered two drinks for them, as he waited for the bartender to finish he smiled, "Yes ma'am, I'm apart of Erik's band; guitarist." He motioned to her necklace, "I assume you are as well."

Meg nodded and accepted her drink from the bartender, "Yes, my Aunt Annette is very good friends with Erik and invited me to join the tour as a dancer. Looks like we'll be spending a good amount of time together then huh?" She asked winking at him.

"Funny, that would be my initial thought as well, care to take a walk outside to cool off?" He questioned, motioning towards the French doors to the balcony.

"I'd love to," Meg nodded and the two headed outside.

A/N: Wow! Ok longest update I've ever done. Look for more soon; I've kind of been on a roll. Like Always! I own nothing pertaining to POTO. That remains the creative genius of them men and women we all pay homage too! Again leave love or hate! Just show me you care! Always Lady


	5. Chapter 6

The next morning...

Christine could hardly get to sleep the night before and awoke bright an early. Annette had spent some time with her explaining the situation she would be in today for auditions; she would have 2 songs of her own choosing. If she were a finalist, she would be performing a duet with Erik, one of his songs and one he choose on the spot. It was his way of testing the singer's knowledge of his songs. Luckily; she knew every song by heart and felt comfortable she would be able to perform anything they asked. Especially after her impromptu performance last night with Erik, she knew she would be able to do anything.

She quickly got up, showered and prepared herself for her audition; Annette had purchased a dress for her to wear for tryouts as a good luck symbol. It fit her beautifully and accented her womanly curves, a wonderful way to start out her day. She noted that the bed across the way held a sleeping blonde curled up in the large bed, she had fallen asleep before Meg had returned and did not remember hearing her come in, 'Note to self…details, details, details after today's auditions.' She thought as she headed downstairs.

Christine made her way down the hallway and down the stairs towards the foyer, Annette had stressed the need for her to be prompt since she would be the first performer of the day and they were to keep a strict schedule. Christine's eyes went wide as she saw the line of performers in the hall leading out the door; Annette caught her eye and motioned for her. "Who are all these people?"

Annette smiled, "We offered an open audition but we are only actually looking at three main candidates. You and two other ladies, but in doing this we make Erik look extremely into his fans by having open auditions. It draws a large crowd, now young lady lets get you into the studio. What songs are you going to perform?" She asked as she led her down a back hallway to Erik's built in recording studio.

Christine smiled, "Well I've got two songs I completely love, both show range and are powerful songs."

Annette nodded, "Well here we are…good luck sweetie." Annette opened the door to the audition room and ushered her inside.

Christine entered the audition room; she stopped just inside the door to take a few deep breaths.

Annette made her way into the sound room; she was greeted by a very happy Nick who seemed to be beaming. "Morning Nick, are you ready for this?" She asked taking her seat along side him and another member of the board, the three of them would choose who would perform with Erik in the afternoon.

Nick smiled, "As ready as I can be, hopefully our man of the hour will show once we pick the finalists."

Annette nodded, "Hopefully, let's begin shall we. First up we have Christine Daae. Good morning Christine."

Christine waved at the judges and smiled, "Good morning."

Nick whispered to Annette, "She is very beautiful." He turned back to Christine, "Ok, you will perform both of your songs back to back after that we'll score your singing. We will let you know after your performance, and if you score high enough we will ask you back after everyone has auditioned."

Annette smiled at her, "Go ahead Christine."

Christine nodded taking a few deep breathes, she looked down at her feet and composed herself. She looked up and started her first song,  
"This time, This place   
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
cause you know,  
you know, you know 

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore."

Nick looked at Annette in amazement, he made a few notes on his note pad and just sat back enjoying the rest of her performance, and he knew that this one was a keeper.

"I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and  
never let me go"

Christine took a few deep breathes and smiled at the judges, Annette and Nick were clapping enthusiastically. Christine stepped back a bit to get her energy up again, just as she was about to start her second set Nick stood up.

"Christine, please." He said as he finished clapping. "That was enough; we know talent when we see it. You've amazed us enough for now, save your voice for your performance with Erik. Thank you my darling."

Annette nodded her head, "I agree, Christine; go get something to eat. We will call you back in an hour." Annette waved at the girl as she practically skipped out of the room; she turned back to Nick, "Now is the long part." She sighed as the next contestant made their way into the room, at the first note Annette and Nick both sighed as the slumped down in their chairs.

Erik awoke late in the afternoon; he'd tossed and turned all night long even after drink after drink should have sedated him for the next twelve hours. He growled as he crawled out of bed and made his way to the shower, Annette had made sure to leave numerous notes reminding him of the auditions today. She said she would come get him when the three girls were narrowed down, of course depending on how many actually showed up to perform that could be forever.

He set the shower temperature nice and hot to relax his tense muscles, 'This is going to be a long damn day.' He thought to himself climbing into the hot water letting it cascade down his back. The rhythm of the water hitting the tub soothed his body, and from somewhere deep inside he heard it; that which kept him up all night long that song in his head. It was his song, but she had taken it and made it her own and her voice kept ringing in his ears. 'Till the last tear drop falls.' "GAH!" He cried out and slammed his fist against the bathroom wall. He'd done a very good job of practicing his self hate and loathing and with one stupid song she'd completely thrown him for a loop!

Erik couldn't even enjoy his shower, he decided to finish quickly and get dressed. He could try to relax at his piano while he waited for Annette to come retrieve him.

Christine made her way into her room hoping that Meg was awake, she definitely needed details about her late night outing. She gently opened the door and peeked in, "Meg…" she whispered.

There was a rustling of the covers and a slight grunt as Meg's body rolled over and covered her head with her pillow.

Christine practically pounced on her jumping up and down on the bed trying to get her to wake up, "Get…out…of ... bed!"

Meg growled and rolled over; she grabbed her pillow and threw it at Christine. "God! Can't a girl get her beauty rest?"

Christine rolled her eyes as she grabbed the girl's covers, "Get UP! I want details." She yelled pulling the covers and along with it Meg onto the floor. Immediately, Christine's hand went to her mouth as she started laughing.

Meg looked up at her from the floor, "I will give you details…when I'm awake!" She crawled back into bed, "Please…just two more hours. Don't you have an audition to go to?" She reached for her covers on the floor and curled up on the bed.

Christine sat on the edge of the bed, "Already done, and just waiting on the verdict. Next up is performing with Erik!" She squeaked clapping her hands, she set her hands down on Meg's arm. "We need to have serious share time."

Meg opened her one good eye, "Yes, we will. In a few hours, go get breakfast. Let me sleep." She groaned and rolled over.

Christine laughed and let her friend sleep making her way out of the room and down the back stairs to the kitchen, she knew that the auditions couldn't be over yet and was kind of hungry since she never did make it to meet Meg at the table last night for food.

2 Hours later………

Annette came out of the room stretching her sore and tired muscles; it had been a long morning of listening to amateurs trying to pelt out songs they didn't have any right even listening too let alone trying to sing it. She made her way slowly up the stairs towards Erik's room; she wasn't even at the top of the stairs before a soft sad melody graced her ears. To no surprise it was coming from Erik's room, a piece he more then likely composed on the piano one evening. She quietly moved down the hallway and knocked lightly on his door, when the music continued on she let herself in quietly so as not to interrupt him.

"Hold on, like there's no tomorrow, there can be no sorrow, right here where we stand and living only for this moment. All we've ever is wanted is right here in our hands and some will say that we're sure to fall. Try to build there walls between us. No way over it, no way around it. If we want it we have to go through it, fight for love and the world tries to break us down, but the world will bend and the fight will end. Love will always win." he whispered softly to the notes coming out of his piano. Erik continued to play but the notes became extremely soft, "I assume I am needed now?" He asked turning his face to her the mask a cold reminder to her of all he'd suffered recently.

"Yes mon ami, just two ladies the other one didn't show." She smiled and walked to him putting her hand gently on his shoulder. "You will be impressed Erik, they are both very talented."

"Let's just get this over with, I'm sure they can't wait," He retorted sarcastically.   
Annette patted his back as he stood up, "You look good Erik." His white crisp shirt hugged his built form while his black slacks were nicely tailored for his form.

"Annette..." He started to comment but decided against it. "Thank you, I hope this doesn't take long."

Annette nodded, "That my friend will be up to you we just narrowed it down for you." The two made their way out the door and into the hallway, "Erik, I will meet you there I need to collect our one song bird."

Erik nodded and made his descent down the stairs towards the recording room. Annette turned the corner and headed for the girls room, she knocked lightly and opened the door. "Christine? Meg?" She called softly into the room. The light sound of deep breathing brought her attention to the corner bed, blonde locks of hair hung off the side of the bed. Annette smiled sweetly at the small form fast asleep before her.

"She's been asleep all morning," Christine whispered moving in from the outside balcony. "I tried to wake her earlier but apparently she had a very good time last night." She giggled a bit.

Annette just smiled and waved Christine towards the door, "It is time my dear, let's get down there so we do not hold up the audition." Christine nodded and the two made their way out of the room and headed straight for the recording studio. "Erik has requested that a curtain be up between him and the two of you so we will see how you adjust to his voice without being able to see him. That way on stage should you need to adjust for any reason you are capable of doing so without his help."

Christine nodded, but there was something in the back of her head saying that wasn't the real reason the curtain was up. She knew somewhere deep inside from his actions last night it was because of the mask the now tormented his face. As the two walked up to the room, a young woman stood before them.

Annette smiled at the young woman, "Abigail, congratulations on making it this far, this is Christine. Christine; Abigail Jensen." The two girls smiled at each other and shook hands. "Abigail please follow me you will be first today, Christine you will follow after." Annette started into the room first and Abigail followed after waving at Christine and winking before she entered.

Christine watched the girl disappear into the room and couldn't help but let fear enter her body. Abigail was beautiful, petite and strong: if her voice was as beautiful as she was Christine was not sure she would be the one they chose today. Then she heard it; it was faint but still easily heard. A single female soprano pelting out note after note, she recognized the music immediately and smiled it was the song she sang with him last night. "That's our song," she thought selfishly, hearing the final notes of the song.  
There was silence in the room then the door opened and out came Abigail. "Your up...Have fun that will be a hard act to follow." She commented snidely taking a seat on the leather couch in the hall.

Christine glared at the woman and made her way into the room, a blood red curtain faced her and the sound room was to her right. She knew that on the other side of the curtain stood the Angel of music. She turned to face the judges and smiled, "Good afternoon."

Nick smiled, "Good to see you again Christine. Ready?" At her nod he smiled and turned to Erik, "Erik, what song would you like?"

Erik just sighed, "'What if I said.'" Singing that song again didn't have as much strength and passion as it had last night with that strange woman in the garden. Perhaps that was the reason he couldn't put everything into the song as he had previously.

"Excellent choice," Annette replied at his selection. "Christine whenever you are ready."

Christine nodded and smiled, she turned slightly to the curtain she was singing for the judges but she was singing for and to Erik." We've been friends for a long time now, you tell me you tell me your secrets and I will tell you mine, she's left you all alone and you feel like no one cares. But I have never failed you I've always been there."

At the moment she started singing Erik's eyes instantly got big, that voice was so familiar he remembered it from the woman last night in the garden. He could not forget it, it was beautiful, sweet, strong and passionate; a perfect accompaniment to his deep, rich voice. He was thinking so much he missed his own entrance, he quickly stumbled over his own until he caught up, "You tell your story, it sounds a bit like mine its the same old situation it happens every time. Can't we see, oh maybe you and me. Are what's meant to be or do we disagree."

Christine smiled, "What if I told you," sang sweetly to him.

Erik answered her without hesitation, "What if I said."

"That I love you, how would you feel what would you think, what would we do." They sang together.

"Do we dare to cross that line between your heart and mine, or would I loose a friend," Christine smiled softly.

"Or find a love that would never end," Erik could feel his face start to blush.

"What if I said."

Erik was completely lost in the music, the voice coming through the curtain was to enticing and the beautiful woman that was the bodies of the music made him reach forward and yank back the curtain as his next verse started. "He doesn't hold you the way a woman should be held how long can I go on keeping these feelings to myself."

Christine's eyes lit up when the curtain was pulled back she smiled at him and took a step forward." What if I told you."

Erik answered her, "What if I said," He couldn't help but move towards her. Her voice was enchanting and mesmerizing and everything about her radiated confidence and beauty.

Annette turned to Nick and smiled, she whispered quietly. "Nick I've not seen him like this since before the accident."

Nick shook his head, "I think our choice has been made."

Christine began the last chorus, "That I love you, how would you feel what would you think, what would we do. Do we dare to cross that line between your heart and mine, or would I loose a friend"

Erik's last step put him inches from her, his height causing him to loom over her. "Or find a love that would never end." His husky voice seemed to touch a deep part of her causing her to blush at how strong his voice was in that last line.

"What if I said?" The two sang in unison as Christine place her hand on his chest and Erik's hand automatically wrapped his around hers.

"Oh we both had our share of loneliness," she couldn't help but smile up at him.

"So who's to say that we can't have a little happiness," he was just enthralled in her singing.

"And if I found that in you, it would make my dreams come true." Christine's eyes never left his; she was completely lost in his green emerald eyes.

"Or would you walk away, hear what I have to say."

"What if I said?" The two of them smiled at each other. Last nights impromptu performance was by chance and now this woman had surprised him yet again.

"Christine?" He asked, since the night before they never exchanged pleasantries. 

Before she could answer Nick and Annette stood up clapping, Erik immediately stepped away from her his trance broken by the intrusion. "That was beautiful what artistic chemistry. I believe our search has ended?" He questioned the two judges then turned to Erik, "Erik?"

Erik eyes had diverted away from Christine's he had suddenly become very interested in his studio. His thoughts plagued him, he was angry that he'd let himself be so consumed by her. At Nick's inquiry he looked at him, "Hmm oh yes very good." He looked to Christine, her dark brown eyes completely lit by her smile, "Congratulations, I look forward to working with you on the upcoming tour." He nodded to everyone and began to make his exit, the way she looked at him had almost made him forget about the cold white mask on his face, and it made him feel like a man again. His body composition completely changed at his next thought, 'That's how Elizabeth used to look at me.' His shoulders slumped and head hung as his pace quickened out of the room and back to his bedroom.

Christine was overwhelmed, she smiled at the judge's applause but before she could even thank Erik his demeanor changed and he retreated from the room. With a sad look she turned to Annette, "Did I?"

Annette shook her head, "Leave it be lov' he is a...different man. There will be time for introductions later; right now you should be celebrating! This is a happy day sweetheart, for more than just the obvious reasons."

Christine nodded, though she couldn't help but stare at the empty spot where Erik had just been standing. They had made a connection, she could feel it; perhaps she'd just have to try harder.

A/N: As always I own nothing! Again, I say I do not pretend to be an award winning writer, just someone plotting some interesting stories of our favorite characters; so love it, hate it or just don't care either way tell me.

Thank you for the reviews DD and Nosfiss, I only hope to continue to entertain you.

The songs featured here today are, "Far Away" by Nickleback. "Love will always win" by Trisha and Garth Brooks. "What if I said" by Anita Cochran and Steve Wainer.


	6. Chapter 7

A/N: I do apologize for such a long delay between posts; I have been very busy with a few different stories and creating some new videos. And of course that horrible real life that buts its head in every now and then. I am going to try to keep it up to a weekly posting. Probably on Mondays!

And without further delay….

--That Night—

After her audition she'd returned back to her room and spent the entire day with Meg, celebrating and carry on an in-depth conversation about the previous nights both girls had experienced. Now Christine was lying on the bed watching Meg move around the room getting dressed for the evening's plans with Raoul, "So what are your plans?"

Meg looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Dinner and movies. What about you?"

Christine smiled, "I'm gonna do a little vocal work, then explore the grounds; or do them both at the same time. You're aunt said this place is very beautiful."

Meg raised a questioning eyebrow at her, "Yes I'm sure that you wandering around have nothing to do with your curiosity about finding Mr. Muhlheim…?"

Christine just blushed, "Shut it!"

Meg shook her head and just started laughing, "You are so crushing! Wait, No! Not crushing, Kevin was a crush, you are lustin' over him." Meg threw a pillow off her bed at Christine.

Christine dodged the pillow and glared at Meg, "I liked Kevin!"

"You liked Kevin, but you didn't love him…" Meg retorted quickly.

"He was nice…and very sweet." Christine attempted to defend her ex against Meg.

Meg just rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes you've said it all before. All I hear when you say that is 'blah blah boring, dull, with no sense of adventure and no passion for anything. Yep, that's Kevin!" Meg couldn't help but giggle as she started the finishing touches on her make-up.

Christine glared at her for a moment, "Well, ok too true, but I'm just trying to speak kindly of him."

Meg just sighed sarcastically, "Whatever! Ok so how do I look?" She questioned twirling around.

"Beautiful as always," Christine complimented her and got up; she moved to Meg and hugged her tightly. "Have fun, be safe and as always…"

Meg pulled back a bit and smacked her arm, "I know I know, be good and be careful…if you can't be careful name it after you, I've got it! I've got to go, he'll be here soon."

Christine started laughing, "Ok ok go have fun. I'm going to go relax and practice, got my cd and my little music box."

Meg just smiled and waved as she exited the room.

Erik just sat in his room after the audition; Christine had not only impressed him but taken his breath away. Her voice, everything about her was beautiful, "She didn't even flinch or look away when she saw me; saw my face." He thought but shook his head, why did he always do this to himself. He knew damn well the reality of his situation and how it wouldn't get any better no matter how hard he wished and dreamed.

Erik just sighed and hung his head, his emotions were so raw that it just overtook him and a single tear slipped down his cheek. He moved to the bar and downed two glasses of his salvation quickly, he poured himself a third glass and elected to change into something a little more comfortable, his white tank top and sweats. After changing he grabbed his glass and moved to the balcony; he sat back in his chair and put his feet up. Erik just tried to relax staring out at the gardens behind his room. He laid his head back, alcohol was second to his music now a days but he could only play for so long, alcohol thankfully never ran out.

Christine made her way out to the back courtyard; it was early evening and just becoming dusk. The weather was beautiful and rather warm. Christine with cd player in hand headed for the middle of the open courtyard, she smiled as she set down her player and took in the beautiful area around her. To her right a large pool area beautifully landscaped and to her left the rose garden. Christine couldn't help but giggle; never in her whole life did she think anything like this could ever happen to her. It seemed liked just yesterday she'd made her demo cd that was sitting in her cd player right now. She knelt down and pressed play on her first track; as her music started she sang to the melody.

Cry me a river by Julie London

The soft melody and sweet lyrics floated through the night like a warm wind, the melody drifted up to the resting form of Erik sitting on his balcony. As the notes graced his ears, his resting eyes fluttered open. After listening for a few minutes just enjoying the sound, Erik stood up trying to locate the music. It didn't take him long to locate its source, and he was dumbstruck; their stood Christine in the last rays of the setting sun. She stood there user her music like a beacon calling to him, Erik stood up and started his descent down the stairs heading in her direction. His eyes had been locked on her the entire way.

Christine continued singing and smiled, this was the best she'd felt in years and her voice was in top shape. Movement out of the corner of her eye brought her attention to a familiar male form making its way down the pathway again towards the rose garden. She tried not to take notice of it and continued to sing. Hard as she tried she couldn't control her fluttering pulse practically pounding in her ears at the prospect of the stranger being Erik.

Erik continued down the path towards Christine, it was though she sang only for him; his own personal serenade. He took a few more steps and leaned himself again a near by tree just content with observing his new soprano.

Christine's eyes locked forward, she could feel his eyes on her, his presence surrounded her. She smiled she wanted to sing to him and use her voice to bring him closer to her. She couldn't help but admit she was completely smitten with him; after seeing him and singing with him she was completely hooked. The song she had been singing came to an end and the melody of the next song began. Christine's eyes went wide this was her favorite song she'd recorded.

-Come over-

She started singing with the music as her body moved in time with the seductive rhythm still never acknowledging the fact that Erik was there.

Erik felt as though he was in a trance, she truly was beautiful. The song filled his mind and danced with the alcohol fogging his brain, his entire being felt compelled to move to her, to feel her. Her seductive dance enticed him to touch her to move with her.

Christine could feel a presence nearing her and she smiled, this had been what she'd wanted to accomplish with her movements. She just giggled to herself, 'what great fortune that this song came on.' Christine tried to remain calm as she felt him close the remaining gap between them with a gentle hand on her waist.

Her voice was like that of Homer's fabled sirens, sweet and seductive yet dangerous. No matter how strong he believed himself to be he couldn't stop his movement or desire to be near her and feel her. When his hand finally made contact with her hip it was like electricity sparked, his right hand moved to hers and his body unconsciously moved close to hers and moved in time with the music.

Christine gasped at the feel of him touching her, only to be overwhelmed by the proximity of the rest of him while their bodies moved in sync with one another. The more they moved together the bolder she became, she continued to sing as she turned a little towards him to sing her chorus. Christine spun a little in Erik's arms to lock eyes with him, "Don't keep me waiting, anticipating Love I am saving for you." Christine's eyes moved from Erik's down his body and back up," Hear what I'm saying You I am craving Love is here waiting for you All day you're staying Please no delaying Patiently waiting for you Don't keep me waiting, no time for playing Sitting here waiting for you…" Christine locked eyes with Erik once more, "Come over…" she practically whispered in a hushed breath being only inches from him.


	7. Chapter 8

Erik stood practically dumbfounded starring at her in amazement, unclear as to whether he'd gotten into this situation by choice or his alcoholic induced euphoria that had fogged his mind and created this compromising situation. He continued to search her face and eyes for any sign that would give him some type of indication that this wasn't be chance.

Christine watched the play of emotions flash over his eyes and made a decision. She had left the proverbial ball in his court long enough with no response, 'It's now or never Christine,' she reassured herself. Without a second thought she reached up and gently pulled Erik to her; their lips joining sweetly.

It only took a moment for Erik to realize what had occurred and he returned her kiss with a matched vigor and desire. 'What are you doing?' his thoughts plagued his mind and troubled him enough to stop the kiss. Coming to his senses he grabbed both of her upper arms and pulled away from her, keeping her at arms length. "Just what do you think you were doing?"

Breathless from this kiss Christine took a moment to compose herself, "I'm..sorry, sorry to tell you…but that wasn't only me."

Erik glared at her, "You kissed me!" Erik's hard eyes barring down on her in an attempt to frighten her away; and finish this complex situation they had been placed in.

Christine stood her ground defiantly and starred back at him, "You kissed me back!"

Erik kept his eyes on her, he knew she was right. He had kissed her back and enjoyed it; but he felt it to be wrong, he didn't know why but it plagued him enough to end the kiss. He shook his head and slowly released his grip on he arms, "I apologize if I hurt you," he rubbed her upper arms softly then repelled at his intrusive behavior on a woman. Erik broke eye contact with her and ran an unsteady hand though his hair.

"You didn't," she smiled and placed a gentle hand on his forearm, "Are you ok?"

Erik nodded and turned away from her, "Yes, I'm fine." But he wasn't fine; after the accident he'd spent so much time trying to hide from the world he'd forgot what it felt like to be outside with others and live again, and now his mind tortured him telling him he shouldn't be here with Christine enjoying the twist of fate that seemed to continue to throw them together.

"Erik?" she whispered coaxing him with her voice and leading him with a gentle tug on his arm to turn and face her again. Christine smiled at him and extended a friendly hand, "Christine Daae, very nice to meet you."

Erik raised his eyebrow at the extended hand, after a long pause he took her hand and brought it to his lips placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "Erik Muhlheim, it is my pleasure."

Christine couldn't stifle her giggle as he held her hand, "I figured that a formal introduction was in order, considering this is the third time we've met."

Erik nodded and had to agree, this was the third encounter in the past two days he'd had with her and he didn't even know who she was, "You are very talented…" he stumbled over his words, "Uhh with the singing and your dancing."

Christine watched him and blushed, "You're not to bad yourself, so are you excited?" At Erik's confused look she quickly added, "About the tour I mean, excited to be on stage again?"

Erik's smile faded, "For the music, yes; but not the stage."

"I'm assuming it's because it's a very long tour and you'll be tired?" She replied quickly attempting to keep the conversation light.

He shook his head, "I wish that were the case."

As Christine started to respond her cell phone rang, she starred at it on the ground and brought her eyes back up to meet Erik's.

"You should probably answer that," Erik nodded to the blinking device on the floor.

Christine shook her head, "They'll call back, or leave a message," she replied matter of factly. As of right this moment, her cell phone was the least of her concerns.

"It's getting late anyways," Erik pointed out, "I should be going." He gave her a weak smile; he didn't know what else to say. "Good night Christine," with a slight nod he turned and started to make his retreat. Christine had been the first woman besides Annette who had seen him…really seen him and spent 'face time' with him since his accident. He felt strangely awkward and uncomfortable in front of her like he was a teenager again.

Christine cursed her phone for breaking whatever spell she seemed to have over him, she watched him start to walk away. Her mind started racing quickly and she blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "How about coffee?"

Erik stopped and turned to her, "I'm sorry, what?"

Quickly she moved up next to him again, "Have coffee with me…?" she offered.

Erik raised a questioning eyebrow to her, "Tonight?"

Christine giggled, "No, next Tuesday you free?" She replied jokingly, "Of course tonight."

Erik struggled for a moment at the thought of saying yes to her, "No I'm sorry, not tonight it's late and we have our first tour practice tomorrow."

Christine rolled her eyes, "It's barely nine o'clock, plus I'm a night owl I like staying up late, getting little sleep."

A small smile crept onto his face at her rambling, "Not tonight, but perhaps I'll take a rain check."

Unable to control herself Christine started to blush, "Then I'll see you tomorrow? Good night, Erik."

"And you Christine," with a slight nod he turned and started his retreat back to his room.

A/N: As always I own nothing to do with the POTO nor do I claim to be awesome at this, so please enjoy the fun, leave love.

Come visit me at my website for this story, it has the soundtrack and soon to be vid's/pictures! Lady's Website


	8. Chapter 9

Two sets of eyes unseen by the pair watched over the entire scene that played before them, the gentleman took a swig from his glass of brandy. As the pair below in the courtyard parted ways he signed, "This isn't good," he pointed to Christine; then to Erik.

"Nicholas, it is none of our business," Annette answered him just sighing as she watched the retreating form of her friend.

Nick scoffed at her and pointed in Erik's direction, "He is my business, and he pays me to make sure HE is my business!" Nick just took a long drink from his glass and took a few steps away. "Not to mention he's still ENGAGED! Or have you forgotten?" His snide remarks were a little harsh but he knew this business and the horrible things they could do to a person just for the money shot or the perfect story.

Annette shook her head and finally tore herself away from the window, "No he's not, Erik broke it off…they couldn't make it work after well after the accident." She rubbed her temples as the slight pulsing that had begun. "I bumped into Elizabeth at the party; she was with her 'friend' Mike."

"What!" Nick spun around quickly looking at her to make sure he had heard her correctly. At Annette's nod his temper flared, "That's just great; I'm just fricking ecstatic to hear that fact. So wonderful to keep me in the loop considering…lets see I take care of all his business needs from producing his music to helping coordinate his tour, hell I even help…oh never mind." He lifted his glass and finished off the entire glass.

"Nicholas! We do not need to know anything about his personal life, we need to know about his business life; don't you think he's hurting beyond what you or I could ever understand?" She felt a twinge in her heart for Erik and all he'd gone through. "Isn't it bad enough what he's gone through in these past few months; first the accident, then Elizabeth not to mention you parading him about at his party like a little puppet. Christine could be just what he needs to become our Erik again." Annette feared for all the time Erik spent alone, going from one extreme to the other with his personal and public life could cause irreparable damage to him; he might never be the Erik of old.

"Christine! Ha," he laughed sarcastically as he continued to pace around the room. "Oh please, she is his rebound. You don't fall that hard for someone that quick he just met her. She's the only female besides you that even notice him since the accident and she's a love sick school girl fascinated with the man she grew up listening to she's kind of like a groupie. Erik doesn't need this right now, not with tour practice starting and his first tour a little over a month away." Whether it was due to the brandy or his temper he suddenly felt constricted in his tie and moved to loosen the burden.

Annette started to defend Erik but was at a loss for words; she didn't know what was happening or exactly what her place was in all this anymore. "Please keep your voice down; you know he moves around this mansion like a ghost. If he were to hear you I'd not wish to be present to deal with his anger."

"To hell with it, I'm going to his room to have a talk to him man to man." Nick turned on his heel and strode purposely away from Annette in the direction of Erik's wing to have a serious conversation with him. With Erik's tour starting he definitely needed nothing but positive press right now, he couldn't afford negative press.

"Nick no…" Annette reached out to stop him but gave up; men were really just like children. She just couldn't believe that life had become such a horrid mess in such a short time. Throwing her hands up in defeat she started to make her way back to her room, it was going to be a long couple of weeks once practice started tomorrow and she needed as much rest as possible.

Erik made his way inside his room, it took all his strength not to turn around and glance back at Christine as he walked away. He had to admit that he had enjoyed the entire time with Christine and the kiss had been unplanned but definitely not unpleasant to say the least. 'You kissed me back' was the only thing that kept repeating in his mind, whether it had been his doing or mutual he definitely enjoyed it. He made his way across his room to his dresser with a large smile on his face; he was starting to prepare for bed when a photo caught his eyes on the dressers mirror. It was a photo of Elizabeth he'd saved stuck into the corner of his mirror; her eyes seemed to stab into his heart like she somehow knew what he had done.

It threw his mind back to the day he'd made her leave; when those eyes practically said everything he never wanted to hear. He touched the picture softly then moved his hands to his mask; the rest of the evening seemed to fade away and he was stuck in his self created hell once more. Erik closed his eyes tightly and removed the mask; a gesture he'd only done once since the accident. He kept his eyes closed tightly as his hand started crushing the mask; his heart started to pound in his ears as he took a deep breath and opened his eyes looking directly into the mirror. Slowly his hand came up to touch the disfigured side of his face, there wasn't enough words to explain the emotion that coursed through him like a virus. Erik's nostrils flared and his rage over came him causing him to slam the mask into his mirror and when the mask crushed he continued with his fist. Pieces of glass and his mask started to fly as the mirror crashed to the top of the dresser along with the picture of Elizabeth that had slowly fell to the dresser and was now covered in shards of glass and drops of blood.

Nick had finally made his way up to Erik's door and was going to wait to build up the courage he'd lost on his trek across the house but the sound of glass breaking caused him to rush inside. He quickly looked around and found the reason for the shattering noise, "What the hell are you doing!" He raced to Erik and grabbed his arm to stop him from destroying his hand. "Erik! Stop!" He continued to pull on his arm spinning Erik around and at his enraged look he pulled back holding his hands up in a peaceful gesture.

Erik growled and spat at Nick, "Get off me, get out of here." At Nick's scared look it only fueled his anger, "What! Can't look upon me...at this." He pointed to his scarred side of his face.

Nick just stopped it was the first time he'd seen Erik with his mask off, and he just stood there. He had no words but he tried to find something rather than standing there in ignorant silence, "Erik... your hand is bleeding."

"Fuck my hand!" He growled and pushed past him dripping blood from his hand on the hardwood floor. He moved to his bar and just grabbed the bottle of Bacardi 151 and took a long drink, the liquid a few months ago made him sick but after so many nights alone with the drink it had become like water.

Nick's eyes went wide; he'd never experienced this side of Erik and he had to admit he was afraid, "Erik...151 it'll kill you if you drink that much." He moved to him and tried to grab at the bottle from his friends hand.

Erik reached out and grabbed Nick's shirt with his bloody hand, "If you touch this bottle I will throw you over the balcony rail that you can bank on."

Nick took a few deep breathes and swallowed hard, "Ok ok I'm sorry." As Erik's grip loosened Nick pulled back putting some distance between the angry singer and himself. The entire angry attitude he'd initially stormed across the house with seemed to disappear as quickly as the bottle of alcohol in Erik's hand. "I'll just leave you to...whatever you were doing."

Erik waved him off continuing to take large drinks of the alcohol and moved to his piano taking his aggression out on the keys. He saw the blood dripping from his hand, he knew it should hurt but whether it was the anger or the alcohol he couldn't feel anything. He'd regret it in the morning or whenever he awoke from this nightmare when he saw the blood splatter over the beautiful porcelain keys.

Nick took a few steps back watching him and just sighed, if he hadn't got here when he did what else would he have destroyed. He shook his head; how could he turn so quickly from the man he observed with Christine to the broken man before him now. Nick thought that he needed to warn Erik about latching on too quickly to another when really he needed to warn Christine to keep her distance. The pounding rhythm coming from the piano sounded so aggressive, driving and yet sad and tormented in the same instance. Nick knew Erik didn't even realize that he was still in the room and decided to take his leave.

Christine had felt on cloud nine after the entire experience with Erik, she couldn't believe what had just occurred not even an hour ago. His lips had been so soft and warmly inviting and the best part about it was he kissed her back; she felt like a school girl getting her first kiss from her crush. She turned around many times as they parted hoping to see him looking back at her, but he was steadfast in his departure and never turned once to even glance over his shoulder. As she was making her way back towards the house she remembered her phone and the call she'd missed, she flipped open her cell it wasn't actually a missed call but a picture text from Meg. "You devil, what have you got yourself into?" she asked aloud as she continued to stroll across the yard, as the picture came up the caption below read 'You're missing all the fun!' and the picture was of Meg and she guessed Raoul drinking and dancing.

Christine couldn't help but giggle at the picture and how she longed to be out with her friend for a night out on the town. The little song bird stopped and took one last glance over her shoulder and sighed, "But I wouldn't trade tonight for the world," she whispered to herself. It was time for a very nice hot shower, 'or cold' her mind thought sinfully. Tomorrow was the first day of tour practice, after that she decided she would see if Meg wanted to go back to their apartment and collect some belongings for their extended stay, most importantly her car. The next few weeks before they actually left for tour was going to be busy and very long, but a bright smile crossed her lips. "It'll be the best time of my life…" She thought as she made her way inside to prepare for bed.


	9. Chapter 10

First day of tour practice- Monday-1 Month until first tour date

Annette stood at the front of the room while the last few stragglers wandered in to the morning meeting. She tapped her finger on the microphone to get everyone's attention and pointed to each section of the room, "Dancers...band/singers...stage crew, please move into your section." She stepped back and watched as the whole group started to sort themselves out into sections, as a company they had learned the hard way from the first tour on how to set up their system to prepare for the first show.

As everyone settled in again a few people attempted to raise their hands, "Excuse me?" A guy from the crew section raised his hand.

Annette waved him off, "For the next hour you do not talk; there will be plenty of time for questions later. Alright there are boxes being handed to the first person in each section, they are in alphabetical order the packet contains a few things you'll need during the tour. There are three vital items inside this packet, first is your paperwork it must be filled out and back in to me today. Second is your schedule, if you are early: you're on time...if you're on time: you're late...and if you're late: don't even bother showing up. Last is your Treo," she held up her Palm Treo cell phone. "This is your life right here, it has numbers from everyone on tour, only the band and singers have Mr. Mulhliem's number and that is how it will stay. This has everything loaded on it down to travel times and costume sizes; you are responsible for this like it is your life. If any information from this is leaked you will be automatically terminated."

Meg started to play with her phone while her Aunt continued to go on about the importance of protecting all information they were given. If there was one thing Meg was good at besides dancing was technology; cell phones, computers you name it she was proficient at it all. She scrolled down to Christine's name and selected text messaging. Hey! Woo Hoo free phones! She smiled and hit the send button.

Christine was looking through the paperwork in her packet when she heard a noise in her envelope, she pulled out her phone and tapped the screen, a message popped up on her screen and she started laughing. It was a message from Meg, already abusing her new toy. You are terrible! Did you see the schedule? 7am till 9pm! She glanced up at Meg's aunt and sighed this was going to be a long day. Christine pressed the send button then turned the sound off on her phone; Madame Giry kept giving the evil eye in the direction of everyone whose phone made any sound.

Meg smiled as her phone started to vibrate; she had a chuckle at her message. She sat forward and looked at Christine then her eyes went wide, Raoul was sitting behind her. Oh my God! Look behind you, that is the guy I've been seeing.

Christine's group was getting ready to head to the recording studio; Madame Giry had excused their group first. Christine's phone shook with the reception of a new message, as everyone was getting up she read her message and turned around quickly to get a view of Meg's new squeeze. She stood up and started to follow the other singers and Erik's band members, as she was walking out the door she sent a quick message Total hottie! No wonder you've been pullin' late nights! See you tonight!

Christine followed the rest of the group towards the recording area at the back of Erik's estate, as they all moved into the room she started to get excited at the prospect of seeing Erik again.

The group settled in just as Nick stormed in the room, "Alright here is the deal Erik's not going to be joining us for a few days." At the groans and moans from his band Nick put up his hand, "I know…but we have plenty of work to do until he returns from his trip so back into the studio, and ladies the voice coach will be here in twenty minutes. Until she gets here my lovely assistant Lara will be taking your measurements so we can prepare your wardrobe for the tour. Thanks everyone!"

Just as quickly as he came into the room he was gone again, leaving the singers with Lara. Christine had to admit she was in a state of shock; everything was so fast paced, it was something she'd never imagined or experienced before. A little part of her was disappointed that Erik wasn't going to be joining them any time soon and with the gruesome schedule planned over the next few weeks she wasn't likely to have any more 'run-ins' with him either. 'Here we go,' she sighed as Nick's assistant started to approach her holding a seamstress measuring tape.

Later that night

Meg managed to stumble her way back to her room after almost eleven hours of practice, today had been the most difficult thing she'd ever done as a performer. As she collapsed on the bed the door creaked open again to show an equally exhausted Christine. Meg winced while sliding her dancing shoes off, she giggled as Christine dropped face first onto her bed, "Hey you."

Christine could hardly keep her eyes open let alone make anything vocalize out of her strained vocal cords. The voice coach had been ruthless and unforgiving all day complaining that a month wasn't long enough to prepare them to sing on stage. 'Won't carry past the foot lights,' was practically the only phrase she repeated over and over again. Never one to be put down, Christine attempted to prove her wrong and in the same process overworked her voice and now was paying for it. At Meg's welcome she only raised her hands and waved to her.

Meg chuckled a bit at her tired friend, at the wave she continued, "Long day too huh?" Christine's wave turned into thumbs up and Meg couldn't help but laugh, "Voice hurt as bad as my legs and feet?"

Christine rolled over and sat up a bit looking at Meg and nodding slowly. She touched her throat and swallowed hard trying to squeeze a sound out, but the only thing she could muster was scratchy noises. Christine let out a groan as she rolled her eyes; she lay back down too tired to even worry about getting something to soothe her voice.

"I hear you on that one," Meg nodded in agreement as she rolled over and set her alarm for the morning. "Night!" she called out as she turned her light out willing sleep to come quickly to help her block out the throbbing coming from the lower portion of her body.

Annette headed into the lounge with her cup of tea and sat down on the chair across from Nick, "Evening…how was the first day?" She asked letting out a quiet groan as she kicked her shoes off.

Nick lifted his bottle of Budweiser and then the six packs on the floor up for her to see.

"That good huh? I have to admit I am exhausted and my legs are so very sore." Annette was never one to complain but with the rush to prepare for the first tour date they were in overdrive.

"I pray to whoever will listen that we can make this work, its Erik's last chance…" Nick lifted his drink and just let the liquid flow freely.

The two sat in comfortable silence, each drinking slowly from their glasses. Annette knew what he meant about Erik's career hanging on this tour. "What happened last night after…well when you went to talk to him?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "Well he never showed up today if that is any indication." Nick set down his empty drink and cracked open another beer. "We're losing him….I mean that man I saw last night wasn't our Erik." He sat back running his free hand through his hair, sighing before he took another sip, "You know I can only keep his name in the papers so much, I keep 'leaking' information on his wedding plans. Not to mention thanks to Photoshop I can keep pictures of a happy Erik and Elizabeth in the tabloids but people are starting to ask questions, it's not going to be enough."

"Nick this isn't something we can fix for him," she patted his arm understanding his frustration. "This has to be the hardest time in his life and all we can do is be there for him. We have no clue what he is going through."

Nick shook his head, his temper getting the best of him, "So we what? Sit around while he drinks himself to death? If he doesn't show up this week what am I supposed to tell the guys?" He asked rather sharply.

Annette shook her head, "He's in pain Nick….he's trying to push everyone away. He succeeded with Elizabeth; though I don't think she actually put up a fight." She turned sad eyes to Nick again, "He's going to keep trying until no one will stand beside him and we can't let that happen."

"Annie I know you are trying to be helpful and to look on the bright side of things, being supportive and all. Sorry but what I saw last night wasn't our Erik…and it was more than a broken man; hell I was even afraid of him." As the last words rolled off his tongue he heard Annette gasp; he turned his head slowly to look at her and wasn't surprised by her horrified look. "I just meant…."

Before he could even finish his sentence a loud crack was heard through the room as her hand contacted his cheek. Out of no where the normally collected Annette had slapped him square across the face. With anger evident on her sweet features she took a few deep breathes as she leaned down to pickup up her shoes and took her leave, leaving a stunned Nick rubbing his bright red cheek. Nick watched her retreat, he hadn't meant for it to come out like it did but everyone was so stressed, and Nick was no different. "I hope we can make this work." He whispered aloud as he just sat back trying to enjoy his beer, "It's going to be a long road back….if we ever make it."


	10. Chapter 11

Saturday Morning-3 weeks until first tour date

Annette padded softly down the hallway towards Erik's room, she was beginning to worry about him; no one could confirm seeing him out of his room in over a week. The maid said she'd seen him in his room when she brought his lunches and dinners but that was the only time. She'd been so busy the past week with the dancers and preparing them for the tour she hadn't even called upon him. She arrived at the door and knocked lightly trying the door hand handle surprised to find it unlocked. She peaked her head in and caught sight of Erik quickly; a small smile graced her lips as she caught him going something she hadn't seen in a long time. There sitting at his piano Erik was setting up his laptop; only when he was creating a new song did he set up his recording equipment. She snuck in quietly and sat down on his love seat a few feet from the door.

Erik had spent most of the morning sitting on his balcony; he hadn't been able to sleep that night so he'd sat up watching the sun rise. The beautiful view before him inspired him so much he jotted down a few lyrics: a couple hours later those couple lyrics turned into a song and now he needed only to put it to music. He set up his recording equipment on the table next to his piano and grabbed his headset, when he created a song there was a rhythm…a beat that matched the lyrics in his head and any noise could disrupt his process. He ran through a few scales to warm up, his hand was still red and swollen a bit from his mirror incident last Sunday.

Annette knew he had no clue she was even in the room, it was nice to see him returning to his music. Alcohol wasn't going to heal his pain and music could only postpone it but at least it was a safer form of release. She reclined a bit as he started to play.

The rhythm seemed to just pour from his aching fingertips, as the intro ended he added the lyrics from earlier that morning.

"There's three in the Hall from those pictures in the closet  
Two in the bedroom from that night I lost it  
And one deep inside me determined to stay  
They don't get any bigger but they don't go away

Holes in and around me I keep falling back into  
Holes dig in and surround me  
God knows what I'm gonna do  
To fill in these holes left by you  
Left by you

I pour drink after drink but nothing hit bottom  
I've been on my knees admitted my problems  
The love that we made still barely an echo  
I'll try anything in these vacant hollow

Holes in and around me I keep falling back into  
Holes dig in and surround me  
God knows what I'm gonna do  
To fill in these holes left by you  
Left by you."

As Erik began the second chorus his hands started to cramp from the injury and he hit an off note, he sighed heavily rubbing his sore aching hands.

Annette watched him for a few seconds before standing and approaching him, gently she placed her hand softly on his shoulder.

Erik jumped at the contact and spun quickly to observe who had intruded on him, at the sight of Annette he slipped his headset off. "I didn't hear you come in," he whispered turning away again towards the piano to continue working on the melody he'd been creating.

Annette smiled down at him, "You were playing; you are always a million miles away when you play."

He continued to play, from the sound in her voice there was something more to this conversation, "I'm fine, Annette; please stop looking at me like that." He didn't have to look at her, he knew her well enough to know when she went into her motherly mode.

Annette moved quickly to sit beside him on the bench, she placed a gentle hand on his forearm to stop him from playing, "Mon Ami you are no where near fine." She looked around at the destruction in his room that he alone was responsible for, and then looked deeply at him. "You can't keep this up, not to mention the entire week you've missed of practice that you've missed."

Erik put his hand up to stop her, "Annette, please I'm really not up for this today. I just need to be alone; ok?"

Annette pushed his hand away, pressing on and striving to keep her composure but if Erik was anything he was hard headed. "Erik you have been alone…for three months since the accident. Don't you think it's about time to let us back in?"

"What do you want Annette?" He whispered quietly resigning to the fact she had no intention of abandoning this conversation this time around and frankly he was beginning to sound like a broken record.

"Erik I want nothing from you….I want this for you." She put her arm around him and leaned into him. "I just want our Erik back…MY Erik back. The boy I met so long ago, the man he turned into…My best friend. That is what I want."

Erik shook his head, "That Erik is gone," he paused; his sad eyes starred at her, "This is what you get." Pointing to the mask he sighed and stood up quickly moving away from the bench to his bar; his cell phone dropped to the floor at Annette's feet.

Reaching down Annette picked up Erik's phone, looking at the screen she stood up slowly shaking her head, "We all wear masks Erik, but the difference is whether you wear the mask…or the mask wears you." Annette handed him the phone and gently touched his arms, she gently brushed by him to take her leave; she stopped at the door and to look back at him. "We all must fall Erik…."

Erik tilted his head, the phrase was something he hadn't heard in years; it had been a personal motto he'd learned the hard way when first attempting to make it big in the music business. Erik looked down at the phone still stuck on the same screen as before, stuck on Elizabeth's name and number; then looked back up at Annette's retreating form. Her words were like a record playing in his mind, 'Wear the mask…three months….My Erik… We all must fall.' He closed his eyes fighting a battle inside himself; his first instinct was to run to his bar to drown out Annette or to the piano but even those wouldn't be able to help him today. Hot tears stung his eyes threatening to fall as he took a few deep breaths, bringing his attention back to his phone he hit the menu button, "So we can learn to pick ourselves back up," he whispered as he hit the delete button erasing Elizabeth from his phone.

Saturday night

Nick moved around his office, he'd spent the entire week fending off angry band members, journalists, paparazzi and anyone else blowing up his email and cell phone. With only three weeks left until the first tour date he was beginning to worry, Erik hadn't made any attempts to join the practices; not to mention his lack of media attention at such a pivotal time could be hazardous to his ticket sales which would inevitably lead to a dead tour. Nick lit up a smoke trying to settle his mind around solutions to their current situation; it wasn't going to be an easy resolution because unless they could get Erik out of his current slump the tour was done. Nick was never one to manipulate or play with peoples lives: business, stories, even photos were safe but people were another story. Yet in his eyes this was a desperate situation and of course in any desperate situation called for desperate measures. He had an idea that in his mind seemed extremely possible that it would hopefully work, 'but if it failed,' Nick was too busy picking up his cell phone to further process any more thoughts on the situation, but for Erik he'd take that chance, 'He'll thank me later.'

A/N: The song is Holes by Rascal Flatts! I still own nothing pertaining to the Phantom, leave love or hate.


	11. Chapter 12

Saturday Night

Christine had spent the majority of the day with Meg, the two had relished in the lack of practice and returned to the apartment they shared to pick up more clothes and personal effects along with Christine's car. With the tour coming up they wouldn't really be using it much but it was the first thing she'd ever bought for herself and didn't want to just leave it parked at her complex.

Meg sat in her passenger seat as they drove back to Erik's estate, "That has to be the most strenuous week I have ever worked through, so how's your voice?" She asked resting against the seat watching her friend drive.

Christine just smiled at her, "Much better, Attila the voice coach let me rest for a day; made me drink this wicked nasty tea but it helped my voice. So…what is the plan for tonight?" She slowed down to stop at a red light putting her five-speed into neutral. She loved her silver Nissan 350z; she'd first seen the car in a magazine and was in love from that point on every dollar she had extra went into savings so she could purchase one.

Meg smiled as Christine took off and started pulling into driveway to Erik's estate, "Well I just got a text message before we left the apartment that Raoul and the band is going out to The Crobar tonight; kinda like Yay! First week over! Plus I know all the dancers are going to SOL to escape this place." At the moment her phone beeped again she lifted the phone up again and smiled it was Raoul confirming if she wanted to go tonight with him.

Christine shook her head, "I got that message too, and I think it'll be fun but I am all about getting some sleep too. I'm not about partying till the wee hours of the night, not with three weeks of practice left still." She couldn't help but giggle at the expression on Meg's face, "What?!"

Meg's eyes were wide, "You! Not about partying?" Meg rolled her eyes and just laughed, they had been friends for a long time and Christine was definitely about partying. She held her hands up and shook her head, "Ok ok…so shut it and just come for a little then you can go to bed, grandma!"

The two pulled up into the garage for the tour crew, Christine pulled in and turned off her car. "I didn't say I don't want to go it's just…You know." The two got out of the car and started gathering their stuff to take up to their rooms.

Meg rolled her eyes, "Know what? Oh…oh! Ok I got it now." The two started heading into the house carrying their two bags up to their room, Meg just sighed, "Girl you've got it bad! Ok listen we aren't leaving for another hour or so, I think you'd have a good time and it would be nice to just relax for a bit but let me know. I am jumping in the shower real quick."

Christine set her stuff on her bed and nodded to Meg, "I'll think about it, want me to let you know if your phone rings while you're in the shower?"

"Yah could you, I told Raoul I was going but just in case he needed anything else just let me know I won't be long," Meg smiled at her and retreated into the bathroom carrying her robe and CD player.

"Too goofy!" She laughed as she started hanging up her clothes and putting her other personal items away. It had been a long week and though she wanted to go out to have a good time she had to admit staying in had its good qualities too. The house would be practically empty since everyone had plans for the night and she could just relax; there would be plenty of time to be out partying all night during the tour. As she was putting her jewelry away her phone started ringing, picking it up she looked at the screen; a confused look passed her face as she hit the answer button, "Hello?"

"Christine, Hon; how are you tonight?" Nick's voice sounded chipper through the phone, he decided the best way to motivate Erik was the one person who had had contact with him, the one person he seemed to respond to. Rebound or not; Christine had somehow made it through the walls Erik had up and for a brief moment brought him out of himself.

A confused look past over her features as she sat down on her bed, "Hi Nick, I'm good and yourself?" Of all the people she had expected or hoped would call, Nick was not on that list; she'd only talked with him once or twice since she'd been here and most of the time at practices he didn't even notice she was there.

"Wonderful, ok so Erik has just returned from his trip and really wants to spend some time in the studio with you tonight working on some of the songs from his new cd, are you free?" Nick took a long drag on his cigarette waiting for her answer, this was a dangerous set up and it could completely back fire on him if Erik didn't cooperate. "I mean if you have other plans I'm sure he'd understand…"

Christine jumped up quickly from the bed, "No…no of course! I don't have any plans, what time does he want to meet there?" She moved over to the dresser to look in the mirror waiting for Nick's response. Her hands automatically went to her hair attempting to calm the stray hairs going wild from the drive home in the car.

A sly smile crossed him lips at the excitement in her voice, Nick took another drag off his cigarette blowing out the smoke as he answered, "Well I think he said about half an hour, at the studio; I'll let him know you'll meet him. Thanks sweets!" Nick hit the end button and smiled he had no doubt that getting Christine to jump would be easy; his only fight would come with Erik, 'the hermit himself.' He thought aggressively as he hit the speed dial on his phone for Erik's cell, more than likely he'd have to go to his room and coax him out that is if he wasn't already drunk.

Christine threw her phone on her bed, "30 minutes! Only 30 minutes to get ready and be at the studio." She ran to her closet to start looking for something to wear, she wanted to be cute but if they were going to be at the studio for a while she needed to be comfortable; not to mention she wanted to look good but not like she was trying too hard, "AH! Being a chick sucks!" She cried out and started getting ready.

By the third ring Nick was ready to hang up and just make his way to Erik's room but the ring was cut short and a deep voice answer, "Hello?" Nick smiled and responded quickly, "Erik…didn't think you'd answer bro. How are you?"

Erik's eyebrow arched at Nick's cheerful response, "Yes well one does answer a phone when it rings, but I'm fine and you?" Erik had spent the rest of the day after his insightful conversation with Annette cleaning up the mess that was his room, it actually felt therapeutic to clean up the wreckage. After a few hours his room actually looked presentable so he took a long hot shower to ease his stressed and strained body, finally coming to rest on his bed for a long overdue peaceful slumber. His tormented self finally allowing him to sleep without dream or nightmare for a few uninterrupted hours.

Nick chuckled a bit over the phone, "I'm fine but I was wondering just what was on your agenda for the rest of the evening?"

Erik was a little hesitant to respond, but curiosity got the better of him, "I've got no plans, was just going to stay inside for the night, maybe go to bed early. Why?"

Nick smiled to himself, "Well I've been talking all week with Tracey the voice coach, and I guess Christine took her constructive criticism a little far. So I assume to prove Tracey wrong; she over sang and strained her voice."

Erik became instantly concerned, he'd heard Christine sing on a few occasions now and knew she was far beyond the need for Tracey as a voice coach. If she had strained her voice it definitely wasn't good, "How badly did she strain her voice?"

At the concern in Erik's voice Nick gave himself a pat on the back, "Oh not bad but you'd have to be the judge of that, and she took a few days off to recuperate. I just think it would be best if you worked with her rather than Tracey; not to mention you do have those songs that need accompaniment and the few duets to work on with her."

"I agree with you Nick, I don't need Tracey ruining Christine's voice like she did to Carlotta's," Erik never really liked Carlotta's voice but after Tracey was done with her it was terribly difficult to stand.

"My thoughts exactly and that's the main reason I called; Christine would like to get some one on one work with you." Nick didn't want it to seem like he had any part in this setup. "She's actually heading to the studio to do some work in about 20 minutes; I told her you would join her."

Erik was a little hesitant to respond; there was something off about the whole situation. A young, vibrant woman wanting to work on a Saturday night rather than party after a long week of practice just didn't sound right. "Nick; it's Saturday night." He pointed out matter of factly.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Yah got that, but she's real nervous Erik. Think you could spare some time to impart some wisdom on her? I told everyone you were away on business this week and when she called me all upset; well I told her you'd just got back and wanted to work with her a little…so?"

Erik paused for a moment and looked at the clock, he could use some time out of this room, not to mention the night was still very young, "Alright, I'll meet her…you said she was heading to the studio?"

"Yep in about 15 minutes now, great to hear!" A bright smile formed on his lips, Nick couldn't help but feel just a bit cocky. "Oh will you be joining us on Monday?" He threw out at the end snidely.

Erik just rolled his eyes at Nick's ramblings only to become agitated at his last question, rather than justifying it with an answer he just hung up. If Christine was on her way there in a few minutes he wanted to get somewhat presentable.

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who keeps reviewing! You know who you are!!! I hope I keep entertaining you. 


	12. Chapter 13

At the Studio

Christine paced back and forth outside the closed studio door trying to build up the courage to go inside; she stepped back in front of the mirror down the hall and adjusted her hair then tried to straighten her skirt for the thousandth time. She sighed and rolled her eyes, "You've got to be kidding me Christine!" She growled out loud and moved swiftly to the door. This was ridiculous; she was here for some vocal training to prepare herself for the tour and it happened to be with Erik; nothing more nothing less. She just shook her head and pushed the door open to a dark recording studio, "Hello?" She reached to the wall to turn on the lights and made her way into the now lit studio. She looked around and Erik was no where to be seen, she couldn't help the feeling of disappointment.

Erik made his way slowly out of his room; he was still a bit hesitant about tonight. After his conversation with Annette he'd felt a little peace; it was something he hadn't felt in a long time, the part he'd been missing in his life. Then Nick comes along and throws him together with Christine, 'Christine….' He thought letting a small smile grace his lips. She amazed him, she was funny and sweet yet still so full of life; he had to admit he really did enjoy her company as well as her voice. Erik had been hiding away from the world and somehow she'd found him and touched a part of him he'd thought rested only in the hands of Elizabeth. That thought was for another night, tonight he'd get some practice with her and they'd call it an early night. They still had 3 weeks left of practice, and everyone would need all the rest they could get.

Christine wandered around the studio turning the radio on, she'd been here for almost 10 minutes already and she couldn't take the silence anymore. She started to scan the radio stations hoping to find something up beat to keep her mind off the fact that she was being stood up, 'Stupid…he's got more important things to do. Grr… Nick! Why get my hopes up!' She thought aggressively as she stopped scanning the channels settling for an R&B station playing a new hit. Christine swayed to the music slowly and started to sing softly along with the chorus, "I really wanna be wit you…but I gotta be real wit you. I can't leave you alone even though I'm livin' wrong, I can't let you go..."

Erik made his up the studio door noticing it was always cracked open, music wafted out into the hallway along with a female voice he recognized instantly. Erik peeked his head inside the door and smiled as he watched Christine dance slowly to the beat of the music, pushing the door open slightly he snuck inside and leaned against the wall next to the door content with just watching her. A bright smile came over him as he watched her, she was completely oblivious to the fact that he was even in the room; of course he was the same way when it came to music.

Dancing and smiling as she sang along with the music Christine made her way over to the small fridge and grabbed a bottle of water out opening it as she continued to move and sing. Turning slowly she continue to voice the chorus, "I really wanna be wit you…Oh god!" She shrieked dropping her water when she noticed she wasn't alone in the room, her eyes were wide and she reached quickly for the off button on the radio.

"Funny…I never pegged you as a rap artist?" Erik smirked at her clumsy antics after seeing him.

"You scared me!" She retorted quickly settling for lowering the volume since she'd suddenly become incapable of finding the off button. "You should make noise when you walk...you could give a girl a heart attack sneaking up on her like that."

Erik lowered his head unable to hide his smile, "I apologize for scaring you…you do know that song is about a man cheating on his wife?" He asked her kneeling down to pick up her water bottle handing it to her slowly.

Christine raised a curious eye at him accepting the bottle she replied, "I know…it's still a good song." Christine smiled at him and started to blush a bit, "So you saw that whole thing huh? With the dancing and singing?"

Erik shook his head and let out a little chuckle, "You act like you've two left feet and a bucket with a hole in it…" he responded quickly moving to the fridge and getting himself his own bottle of water.

Christine turned and watched him, a bright smile forming on her lips, "Was that a compliment conveyed by sarcasm?" She crossed her arms over her chest and stood there awaiting a response.

Erik turned to glance at her, without missing a beat he winked at her and took a long drink from the now open bottle of water. Erik felt good just playing this little game with Christine, she'd initiated it but he was still able to play. He put his bottle down and leaned against the counter, "I hear you strained your voice this week, want to tell me about it?" Erik wanted to get the whole story about how she had injured her voice, especially they are going to be working very hard over the next few months and he wanted to make sure she wouldn't experience the same problem during the tour.

Christine sat down on the couch against the wall and started to fiddle with the label on her water bottle, "Ok…it wasn't my fault. I mean Attila the voice coach pissed me off…I'm sorry but my voice will carry past the stage." She stood up and started to pace becoming agitated with each step, until something caught her attention. She looked back at Erik with a look of disbelief, "You're laughing at me?"

Erik couldn't help but chuckle at her tirade, "Attila the voice coach?" He started to laugh openly at her irritated look, "Ok…ok I'm sorry. That's what you're here for to work on your voice; so you don't strain it during the tour."

Christine anger quickly disappeared and she started to laugh with him noticing how foolish she sounded, she rolled her eyes, "Ok yah so I did sound kinda foolish." She pointed her bottle towards him, "You know…this is the longest conversation we've ever had."

"Yes well when you are working with someone you tend to carry on a conversation," Erik quipped back to her quickly.

Christine held her hands up in defeat, "Ok monsieur, I am your student…teach me." She put her hands on her hips with a coy smile. Erik was different than anyone she'd ever worked with, and definitely more talented; she was more than ecstatic to be working and learning with him. Of course that was the professional in her talking, the woman in her continued to flirt with the incredibly amazing man before her.

Erik nodded; he moved into the hallway and waved for her to follow him into the recording room, "Best way to start is to get you through some scales, the piano is in here."

Christine followed close behind him, "Is there any instrument you can't play?"

Entering the recording room Erik turned back to her, pondering for a few moments. "Actually….the piccolo," at Christine's confused look he continued, "My fingers are too big." At her laugh he smiled and moved behind the piano, facing her he played a few keys.

Christine leaned on the piano watching him for a few notes, "So where do we start?"

Erik glared at her, "You start by standing up straight." At her confused look he continued, "You asked where we start with your voice training, we start by you standing up straight. Posture is everything in music and your diaphragm is very important in keeping control of your voice."

Christine slowly stood up; she was definitely in for an interesting evening. "Ok, in up-right position, you said we were starting with the scales? Which scale first?"

Erik just started a slow scale, "Bottom of the scale, hold for three counts and continue up until we find your weak spot…sound ok?" Erik continued playing a few notes then started the scale for her to accompany.

Christine nodded then started her vocal ascension up the scale, holding for three counts on every note. She watched Erik the entire time; he was completely focused on her and her scale. After the first few notes he stopped playing and just listened to her singing, making sure to concentrate on every note for its clarity.

Erik noticed that as Christine began to near the higher octaves of the scale she was starting to struggle, "Keep singing…don't stop…" He started to make his way around the piano, encouraging her to keep going. Erik slipped gracefully around her, placing both his hands on her hips; at her hesitation he whispered next to her ear. "Keep singing…"

Christine nodded and kept singing, she couldn't help the goose bumps that formed on her arms as his hands moved from her hips to her stomach. She continued to sing through closing her eyes to keep herself composed.

"Concentrate on breathing from here…" He punctuated his words by tapping his thumb on her abs. The sweet scent of her perfume lofted into senses and he couldn't concentrate in such a close proximity to her, what he'd started as a training segment quickly spiraled out of control due to no fault but his own.

As Christine reached the higher octave she started to struggle and stopped, she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She felt a cold rush of air where the warmth of Erik's body had previously occupied. Turning slowly she noticed he had moved to the opposite side of the piano again. "Sorry I couldn't get that highest octave, that's where I was struggling."

Erik nodded concentrating intently on the piano keys, "Yes well…that…that's enough for tonight, you did a very nice job."

Christine tilted her head watching him for a few moments, "So is that my cue to leave, or do you wanna just rush out?" She asked sarcastically watching his head snap up.

"You really do enjoy pushing my buttons don't you," Erik retorted quickly. "It is starting to get late and you need to rest your voice…"

"So what about that rain check then? For coffee?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

Erik thought about it for a moment, 'what could it hurt…' "Ok…one night this week after practice."

Christine moved slowly around the piano dragging her finger slowly along the edge, "I'll message you this week…." She replied making her way close to him so she was standing toe to toe again with him. Tilting her head as she looked up she whispered, "Don't stand me up." With that she turned on her heels and exited the studio, leaving a stunned Erik standing over the piano with only his thoughts.

A/N: Again thanks to everyone who reviews! Next update coming this weekend, and the song in tonight's update is Fabolous-Can't let you go. Which can be heard on my website. Leave love or hate just let me know you read it.

Lady


	13. Chapter 14

Monday Morning 9am 3 Weeks until Tour

Annette and Meg walked together to their first meeting of the day; it was the footwork for the introduction to the tour. Annette turned to Meg as they headed down the hall, "I hear you've taken a liking to Mr. Changy, has he been a gentleman in every sense of the word?" She asked her honestly.

Meg started to blush it wasn't exactly the conversation you had with older relatives, especially her Aunt. "He has been amazing, but I think that's honestly a conversation for another time."

Annette started to laugh, "I understand; difficult to discuss with me...because I'm your Aunt. But I do want to keep you and Christine safe on this tour, I've been in this business a lot longer and I know how young impressionable women can be treated." She retorted giving Meg a glare to help convey her message.

Meg started coughing to break up the discussion that was transpiring, a deeper shade of red crept up her collar at the insinuation her Aunt was always making. "Ok…check on that. Can we drop that subject; STAT!" A small giggle emitted from her throat as she pulled on the handle to the dance room door and held it open for her Aunt.

Annette smiled and nodded her head in thanks, she patted her nieces arm as she passed, "Dropped my love, but not so quickly forgotten."

Recording studio9am

Erik stood leaning against the Grand Piano in the recording room awaiting the arrival of his band. He was sipping a cup of coffee as the band staggered in, "Morning Gentlemen…"

The two men stopped fast in their tracks at the deep voice that broke the silence in the room. Looking up both men started to laugh; Raoul started laughing and made his way to Erik first patting him on the shoulder. "Damn good to see you Erik!"

"Boy, where you been?" Antony his bass guitar player asked moving to shake his hand. "We ain't seen you since…well since that night." He said shrugging, not trying to dampen the mood.

Erik sighed a little and nodded his agreement, "Been here," he said gesturing to the house around them. "Had some things to work out and through….lets just say I needed to find myself behind this?" He explained pointing to the mask on his face.

Raoul and Antony nodded their understanding and smiled, "Well damn good to have you back…only 3 weeks till tour. I was wondering if we were doing this one on our own?" Antony admitted getting a laugh from the other two men.

The group started catching up on life's little details and what had transpired over the past few month's since the accident. After some short conversation Erik stopped and looked around, "Where is Methos'?"

Antony and Raoul nodded outside to the hallway, where the chorus girls were passing. Raoul started to laugh, "Please Erik, you know when women are around, he is no where to be found."

Erik started laughing and shook his head making his way to the hallway to retrieve Methos. "Methos..." He called out as he approached his band member and laid his hand upon his shoulder, moving to stand next to him in the hallway.

Methos tore his attention from the group of women standing off to the side of the hallway and was shocked to see Erik standing next to him. "E-Money!!! Holla atcha boy!" He replied enthusiastically pulling Erik into a hug. "Oh man…where you been?"

Erik laughed, "Been right here…just not for company. Come on others are in the studio ready to practice." He responded nodding towards to recording room.

Methos held up his hand, "Hol up cous, check this dime piece that just joined the crew…hold on." He started down the hall towards the group of girls and gestured for Erik to follow him. As Erik started to chuckle he followed his band mate towards the group making sure to keep his body turned just enough to conceal his mask. Methos parted the group, "Xcuse me ladies…I need to borrow her for a moment." He apologized and grabbed one of the women by the hand leading her away from the group.

Erik was chuckling a bit at Methos; he was a very dear friend and was always a piece to work with, 'If you could keep his attention long enough.' He thought to himself turning around to see Raoul and Antony making their way down the hallway towards the whole group. A little tap on his shoulder brought his attention back to Methos.

Methos was laughing with the woman he had by the hand, "Yo E!...E this is Christine….Chrissy this is Big E!" Methos smiled at Erik and winked at him nodding to Christine and wiggling his eyebrows so as to suggest his interest in the new singer.

Erik's eyes lit up as Methos stepped to the side to and his soprano stood before him. Erik smiled and took her hand placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand, "Hello Chrissy."

Christine couldn't help but blush at Erik, she'd met Methos a few days into tour practice and they had become friends but she'd never mentioned the fact that she'd met Erik before on a more personal level. She smiled at him, "Nice to meet you Erik," she replied winking at him. Giving Erik's hand a little squeeze un-noticed by Methos she turned back to him, "I've gotta go Methos, Nice meeting you Erik." She nodded at the two men and headed back for the group as Tracey approached.

Methos stood beside Erik as the two men watched her walk away; Methos was the first to speak, "Dime piece dogg…that is a straight up hottie!"

Erik nodded his agreement secretly smiling to himself, Christine's actions had not gone unnoticed by him and he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. He turned around and made his way back towards the studio passing Antony and Raoul as we went patting them both on the back as he passed.

The two stopped in their tracks and looked back at Erik's retreating form as Methos joined them, "Man…here I am introducing' this honey to him and he ran a straight up cock block on me…" Methos retorted following after Erik.

Antony slapped Methos on the back of the head, "Shit man…you never even had a chance with that let it go! We gotta practice, come on." As a group they followed Erik into the studio to begin a long day of rehearsals.

Thursday Afternoon 2 ½ weeks until tour

Annette strode purposefully towards Nick's office; they had a meeting to go over the costume changes for the dancers. She knocked lightly on the door as she entered; looking around Nick waved at her from his seat on the bay window.

"Hold on Juan… Annette it's all on my desk, I'll be done in a second." With that said he continued his phone conversation.

Annette nodded and made her way to his desk picking up the folder with the dancers information inside. As she was sifting through the papers, something on his desk caught her attention. As she picked up the print Nick was making his way over to her.

"Sorry that was the photographer for the tour, whatcha got there?" He asked trying to see what she was looking at.

Annette glared at him and read aloud from the print, "Happy couple plans nuptials…sources close to both say they are finalizing plans. Bride seen with friends at well known dress makers. What the hell is this Nicholas!" She practically screamed throwing the print at him, on the page was a picture of Erik and Elizabeth smiling as Erik held her hand to display her engagement ring.

A/N: I know I'm totally Evil! What is that print out…where is it going? Check back for new update coming this weekend! Leave love or hate…just let me know you read it!

Hugs! Lady


	14. Chapter 15

Thursday Afternoon Continued

Nick signed as he picked up the print off his desk, "Publicity Annette, he has a tour coming up. This is the front page of 'In Excess' magazine today, obviously you haven't seen it."

Annette could barely believe her ears, "How could you do that! Do you know what Erik will do when he sees this? You know he's not one known for his ability to control his temper. If he finds out you…"

"He won't!" Nick cut in; interrupting her rant. "This is free publicity for him, hell his first tour date sold out in only 3 hours after the tickets went on sale. We still have 15 more dates to sell out including his return to Vegas which should make or break this tour."

"What about Erik! Do you eve care any about him?" She questioned afraid to know the answer, Nick was a great producer and an even better judge of talent but knew he wasn't known for his compassion or loyalty.

"Welcome to show business Annette," at her disgusted look he continued attempting to explain the situation. "You've been in this long enough to know how it works….I mean do you honestly believe actors or musicians 'accidentally' arrive at a rivals party or a club where a rival is at and start a fight coincidently the same week hell even same day as their new movie or CD comes out? Do you think that pictures of said stars get 'leaked' without their knowledge?" Nick continued at Annette's sombered expression. "It's all about publicity and getting their name in print, whether Erik likes it or not he's in the same boat as everyone else."

Furious; Annette stormed around the desk heading for the door, "He is your friend! He has gone through hell these last few months' and you don't care."

Nick bolted after her grabbing her by the arm to stop her, "I do care about him, if I didn't I would have jumped ship weeks ago… Like HIS SPONSORS."

Annette pulled her arm free, "You care soo much! You care enough to dangle him like a carcass in the hyena pen, giving them fuel and encouragement to tear him apart."

"Not true Annette, look I've been here trying to help him move past Elizabeth and his situation. I've been working on getting one on one time between him and Christine, keep his mind off things." Nick pointed out trying to ease the stressed conversation.

"You're using her!" Annette exploded at him becoming increasingly more agitated every time he opened his mouth. There had been a connection between Erik and Christine from the first time they met, even Nick couldn't deny that. "She's just a girl, Nicholas; she's still so young and impressionable and he's been hurting and you're using them in your sick twisted game of life."

"YES I AM!" Nick threw his hands up, "You act like she's your daughter and I'm whoring her to my friend Annette. Don't stand there and tell me I'm disgusting and 'setting them up' is such a horrible thing, Erik was a ghost until she showed up here. So yah I'm playing match maker; but I don't see you complaining that he's out of his room and among the living again."

Annette rolled her eyes at him, "That isn't the point, do you know what will happen when I tell him about this?" She exclaimed turning away from him to grab the door handle to exit. She pulled on the door to exit and Nick pressed his hand to it slamming it shut again; Annette turned to glare at him.

"Do you want him to revert inside himself again, hide away….start drinking like a common drunk again? Because that is what will happen if you tell him anything about this!" Nick shook his head attempting to calm his stressed nerves. "Listen; You and I both know things have taken a good turn since Christine arrived, I don't care if he uses her as a rebound or she's the love of his life. The only thing I care about right now is if he is capable of performing in two weeks."

"I will not sit by as you play the puppet master with their lives; that isn't right! Erik is like a brother to me and I care for him too much to let you hurt him like this." She protested, Erik meant more to her than Nick ever would and she wasn't going to stand by and let someone hurt him like this.

At the aggressive look Annette gave him Nick began to back away putting his hands up in a form of defense. "I promise you I will not hurt him, I'm trying to help and if Christine makes him happy who are we to take that away from him by telling him I'm trying to set them up. Do you have it in your heart to destroy the one good thing he has going for him right now?" He asked with a genuinely honest look on his face.

Annette sighed and started to rub her straining temples, as sick and twisted his logic was Nick was some terrible way right. She loved Erik; but she didn't know if she had it in her to jeopardize his situation as it stood. "Fine…but I will not stand by helplessly. IF I feel you are responsible in any way to any misfortune that comes his way I will go straight to Erik and then I promise you I will destroy you…Do you understand me?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "Yah got it!" He pulled the door open for her and gestured to it. "That's the difference between us Annette, I'll do whatever I have to…and you continue to protect him. One day he'll have to stand on his own."

Annette stormed by him out to the hallway, she turned back to him, "And what will happen when Elizabeth sees this? What will you say to her about this, when she knows this isn't true?"

Nick stood next to the door leaning against it, he chuckled a bit, "Annette….her people created the print for me. She needs the publicity from Erik as much as he does." He stepped back and closed the door on her.

Thursday Afternoon Lunch Break for Tour Members

Christine's phone started buzzing exactly at 1pm as everyone was heading out the door on their lunch break. She pulled her phone out of her purse to see a picture of Meg smiling at her; she hit the receive button to answer. "Hey Meg! Lunch?" She asked giggling.

"You read my mind; wanna just grab something from the buffet?" Meg asked making her way towards the dining room where lunch was provided daily by the tour sponsors.

"That's fine with me! Where are you? Already on your way there?" Christine inquired as she started down the steps to the main entrance of the estate. The rest of the chorus girls were heading down the street to a local restaurant for their hour lunch break.

Meg had just entered the main entrance and looked up, "Hey look down!" She replied starting to giggle at Christine's descending form.

Christine looked down and smiled at her blonde friend, hanging up the phone she started laughing, "Someone's hungry today; I think that's the fastest you've ever made it over here for lunch." She joked as she joined Meg on the main floor and continued their trip to lunch.

"Well…Aunt Annette wasn't at practice today for some reason, so they let us out early for lunch. How is that Tracey chick been?" Meg asked as they started passing more of the tour members coming from the buffet.

Christine shrugged, she hadn't told Meg about her 'private lesson' with Erik or that he'd told Tracey she was no longer Christine's teacher. "She hasn't really bothered me honestly, kinda like my Angel of Music is protecting me from the witch herself."

Meg started laughing as they entered the dining room and began getting their lunch. "Well I wish I had an Angel to keep my Aunt's assistant off my butt; what? Just because I'm her niece I should be perfect?" Meg complained as they made their way around the tables picking and choosing a few items.

Christine just smiled and bumped her friend, "You know you are perfect; they just want you to do awesome on this tour so you get noticed. You're Aunt is your Angel." She reminded Meg making her way to the refreshments table.

Meg hated to admit it but Christine was right, she nodded her agreement as she grabbed two bottles of water off the table. "Ok ok too true…what about you? Have you passed along your demo cd?" She questioned handing Christine her water as the two headed out to the patio to enjoy the beautiful afternoon.

Christine nodded a few times, "Yay, I gave a copy to Z, but I doubt he even listened to it." She sighed and grabbed a seat at one of the patio tables setting her tray down. "Hey it's cool though who else can say they get to sing on stage for and with Erik!" She questioned as Meg took her seat.

Meg nodded as she started peeling her orange, "Speaking of Erik…has your obsession subsided yet?" She asked laughing at the bright red color that was creeping up her friends face, "I'll take that as a no!"

Christine couldn't' help but smile, "It's not an obsession!" She cut her sandwich trying to hide the Cheshire grin that spanned from ear to ear on her angelic features.

Meg leaned down to get a full view of her friends face, "You're keeping something from me! Christine Daae I've known you too long for you to hide something from me." At her friends 'no' head shake she sat back crossing her arms, "I'll figure it out one way or another so you might as well just tell me now and save yourself the trouble."

Christine smiled and took a few bites of her sandwich, as Meg continued to pout across from her she couldn't take it anymore. "Ok…ok stop with the pouting! Let's just say that I've met Erik, he's my voice teacher now….and he is an amazing kisser!" After the last words came out of her mouth she brought both hands to her mouth to cover her smile.

Meg's jaw instantly dropped, "All this time! I've told you everything about Raoul and I and you kept this from me!" She threw her orange peels at her, "I can't believe you! So it's not an obsession, it's a romance!"

Christine started to giggle at her friend's shocked expression, "I wanted to tell you but I also wanted to keep it for myself, I just couldn't believe it." She took another bite of her sandwich as Meg took a few sips of her water. "He is amazing Meg, not only talented but…what?!" She asked at the confused look on Meg's face.

Meg started to pull apart her orange as she was thinking, "Isn't he dating someone? I mean I thought I remembered seeing something a while back about him dating an actress or something?"

Christine started to feel a little self-conscious trying to think back over the past month or so if she had heard anything about him being tied down to someone else, "I don't remember hearing anything, but I mean even if he was before they could have broken up or something."

Meg shrugged, "I just don't want you to get too attached and then get hurt, but hey don't hold back on my account."

Christine just sat there playing with her food, "Well I mean it's already Thursday and we were supposed to have a coffee date sometime this week after practice, I haven't heard anything from him since Saturday night."

Meg gawked at her, "This past Saturday…you said you went to bed early and you! You little minx you had a secret rendezvous with Erik…you Miss Daae are a sly one."

An innocent smile played over her face at Meg's onslaught, "Not exactly sure what's going on, it was supposed to be a vocal training session, Nick called me while you were in the shower and said Erik had just gotten back into town and wanted to meet with me. I guess someone told him about how I strained my voice last week, so I met him at the recording studio."

Meg listened intently to the breakdown of her best friends evening with Erik, "Ok so you have his cell number don't you?" At her agreeing nod Meg continued, "Why don't you text him? Take a chance, what is the worst thing he can do…not respond?" She asked with a shrug taking a long drink from her water bottle.

Christine reached down for her purse and removed her cell phone, scanning through the saved numbers she stopped on Erik's, "Ok yah I have it…but won't that make me look desperate? Isn't it supposed to be the guy that makes the first move?"

"Yah like 20 years ago," Meg responded rolling her eyes at the childish behavior from her friend. "Christine, I don't know him at all but I know you. You are a strong, beautiful and intelligent woman completely capable of taking care of herself. If you've ever wanted something, you'd go after it with everything you are, hence us even being here." Meg reached across the table to take her friends hand giving it an encouraging squeeze.

Christine squeezed her hand back and smiled, "What would I do without you?" She asked beaming a smile of adoration to her best friend. At Meg's laugh Christine brought her attention back to her phone, "Here goes nothing…what's the worst that can happen?" Christine highlighted Erik's name on her Trio and opted to send a text message, she looked up at Meg and smiled at the encouraging nod from her friend. _Hey Stranger! It's Christine; just wanted to see how you were since I haven't heard from you since Saturday. Also if you are interested in cashing in that rain check tonight for a coffee break? Let me know! Always, Me! _Christine took a deep breath and hit the send button, "Sent!" She announced as a bright smile crossed her face, "So now… about you and Raoul."

A/N: I promised an update and here it is! Thank you to everyone who has been with me this far in the story, the countdown is almost over! Where will it lead our two characters? Will Erik respond to Christine? Only time will tell…. Again thank you to everyone who has reviewed as well, it's so nice to hear everyone's thoughts and to know that other's enjoy this story as much as I do! I'd list thanks to everyone but it would take another whole page, just know it is greatly appreciated. As always leave love or hate just let me know that you are reading my story. Also I will be updating my website this weekend with more songs from coming chapters and pictures of our characters and character's I've created so you can put a face to names in the coming chapters! Always, Lady!


	15. Chapter 16

Thursday Night End of practice

Christine yawned as she stared at her phone; for the first hour after texting Erik, every time her phone lit up her pulse started to race at the thought of him being on the other line. Now as the clock neared 9pm she'd given up hope for the night that Erik was going to respond. She started to gather her things as Tracey gave them the ok to head out closing things down for the night. She made it a point to wave her good-byes to the other girls as they all departed sound stage area. Her phone started to ring and she casually pulled it out of her purse, not surprised by the sight on her phone she chuckled a bit. On her phone a message from Meg splashed a cross her screen, Hey Girlie! Anything yet? Christine started to laugh sarcastically rolling her eyes. Without a second thought she hit the dial button to call her friend.

Meg picked up mid ring, "So did you get a response?" Were the first and only words that tumbled out of her mouth.

Christine gave a chuckle, "Well I wish I had better news, but alas no message or calls. I feel stupid…" she admitted honestly.

Meg sighed, "Hey no reason to feel stupid; like you said earlier what was the worst thing he could say or do…not respond? Say no?"

Christine headed down the hallway towards back towards the main part of the house, "Yah I would have preferred rejection; because from rejection you can regroup and re-evaluate your situation for a better course of action on the next attempt. No response…means you have nothing to regroup from and you made no effect what so ever." She pouted; slowing her movements and shuffling her feet deciding finally to take up residence leaning against the wall. "What are your plans for the night? Calling it an early night?"

Meg was dangling her feet off the edge of the stage as she continued her conversation with her friend; actually Raoul had asked her to join him for dinner that night but it felt awkward to tell that to Christine it was almost like she was rubbing her face in it. "Going to be a late night at practice, with only a little over 2 weeks left they are really working us; but hey girls night tomorrow?"

A long breathe escaped her lips and a sad smile formed on her face, "Ok sounds like a plan, I'm going to take head back to the room maybe take a long bath and get to bed early. Hope you have a good night ok sweetie." At Meg's good-bye she hung up the phone holding it in her hand and tapping the antennae to her lips, 'Maybe I pushed a little hard…or got my lines crossed.' She thought to her self trying to rationalize any reason besides the most obvious for the lack of response by Erik. Her thought process was interrupted by a soft touch on her shoulder, jumping lightly she turned towards the intruder. "Mdme Giry, I didn't hear you…"

Annette smiled sweetly at the young woman, "I do apologize for interrupting what seemed to be a very deep thought session, but may I have a word with you."

Pushing off the wall Christine nodded, "Sure, have I done something wrong?" She asked wondering what had her friends Aunt so serious about this conversation; she looked down both hallways noticing that they were void of any other tour members.

Annette gestured down the hall, "Please walk with me. How has tour practice been?" She asked innocently choosing to start with light conversation, her heart still hung heavy in her chest after her conversation from earlier in the day.

At the disheartening look on Annette's face Christine began to worry, "I'm very sure that you haven't come here to talk about bags under my eyes and a little sore throat." She answered honestly stopping in the hallway and turning towards her best friends Aunt.

Annette sighed and shook her head, "Fair enough, I'd like to talk to you about Erik."

Christine put her hand up to stop her, "Hey it's ok, I understand how big a thing it is to sing with him and how important this tour is, I've heard everyone talking about it."

Annette took Christine's hand and sat her down on the chair set in the hallway, "I'm glad, but I wish this was a business conversation. We need to talk about Erik…on a more personal level."

Christine's brow furred with her confused look, "Personal? What do you mean?" She hadn't thought them to be anything more than co-workers in the eyes of everyone on the outside. Every time they'd met or ran in to one another it had always been at night and out of sight of any on-lookers.

Annette shook her head, "My dear please do not think of me as completely oblivious, I have seen the way you and Erik are with one another. He has not even acknowledged anyone since his accident…until you. Outside of Nick and I, and perhaps his band no one has seen him or even spoken to him." Taking a few deep breaths she continued, "I care for Erik like a brother and it pained me to see him ghosting through his life like a phantom, progressively disappearing before my eyes."

"But what does that have to do with me? I've only seen him a few times, I mean he's offered to be my tutor," she responded quickly; not quite understanding where she stood in this entire situation.

Annette responded absently giving a weak smile. "You need to understand that there was a flicker; a glimpse of my Erik the day you auditioned for this tour. I saw something between you both that I feared had been lost on that stage; I think it's important for you to know that." She knew that Nick intended to use Christine for his own personal gains, but if there was truly anything there between Christine and Erik perhaps even if it was only friendship she did not want it to become tarnished by the scheming of a delusional producer.

Christine shook her head, "Annette, I think you misinterpreted what you saw. I mean we've only crossed paths by chance since I arrived and now even though he offered to train me vocally I haven't heard from him or seen him since last weekend. If it was indeed what you believed, why won't he respond to my message? Perhaps seek me out?"

Dropping her head she started to rub her temples, Annette felt she was no better than Nick in this instance, resigning herself to believe it was for Erik's well being and not for anything else she looked up and directly into Christine's eyes. "Sometimes, it's easier to act like you don't care, then to explain all the reasons why you do, while wondering if you should..." She responded softly giving Christine's hand a gentle squeeze; Annette decided to leave their conversation at that and stood up to make take her leave. "I only wish for you to be informed, sometimes knowledge is the only key you need."

Christine stood up and watched as Annette made her way down the hallway, she was confused and bewildered by the conversation. Standing in the middle of the hallway she just let the words sink slowly into her fogged brain, the shrill of her cell phone startled her out of her trance. Without even looking at the caller ID she hit the receive button bringing the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

Across the Mansion Nick's Office

Nick sat at his desk with his feet up; in one hand his cigar in the other a glass of brandy. His conversation with Annette this afternoon had irritated him; she just didn't understand what it was like to do what he did on a daily basis. He had asses to kiss and ego's to stroke on top of attempting to salvage the career of a slowly disappearing recording star. He picked up his cell phone and flipped through his most recent calls hitting dial quickly and leaning back to take a long drag on his cigar.

"Hello?" a sweet feminine voice came over the speaker into his receiver.

Nick smiled, "So have you had a chance to check out 'In Excess' today?" He asked straight forward, sparring no time for small talk.

A giggle on the line confirmed his question, "That I did, it was a nice spread. I guess the shot has also been sold to three other magazines, should provide for some nice conversation over the radio waves for the next few days."

"Yes well that was the idea; I think it would be a good idea for you to continue your efforts with the press to conceal any information. The more secretive you are, the juicier the story will hopefully become." He pointed out quickly giving a slight chuckle, "Besides the more Elizabeth McMahon's name graces the papers the more you are worth to your studio and the new picture coming out."

Elizabeth smiled, "Not to mention the more money I make you by keeping Erik's name in the paper as well."

Nick took a deep swig of his brandy, "Well of course, I do think you will need to make an appearance or two in his presence to keep them happy. I will let you know of his next appearance so you can make sure to be flying solo that night."

"Thank you Nick, I do appreciate all you do. Good night!" She replied and hung up the phone.

Taking a long drag on his cigar Nick smiled setting his phone down and letting out a large puff of smoke into the air above him.

A/N: I know...who is on the other line with Christine? What a Dk Nick is...and Wow...Elizabeth needs smacked! LOL new updates coming frequently seeing as my Muse has been hopped up on sugar for the past few days. As always I own nothing pertaining to any magazine, made up character or POTO. Please leave love or hate just let me know what you think. HUGS!

Lady


	16. Chapter 17

A short silence hung on the other line after Christine's greeting, after waiting for a brief moment she looked at the caller ID; seeing a private number come up on the screen she repeated her salutation, "Hello?"

"Christine?" A husky male voice sounded through the speaker.

"Yes? Who is this?" She asked softly; starting again on her way back to her room. She knew it had to be someone from the tour but the voice didn't sound familiar at first.

"Well I know it's quite late but I was wondering if your coffee invitation still stood for this evening." He asked, a small smile curved on the edge of his lips.

"Erik?" She asked stopping dead in her tracks in the middle of the hallway, a shocked expression graced her features.

A deep laugh sounded from his throat, "You sound surprised? What am I not the only person you invited for coffee? Who else was invited; Methos?"

Quickening her pace down the hallway she started to giggle, "Very funny! I just didn't think you were going to respond." She explained unable to hide the smile that formed at the sound of his voice.

Erik chuckled, "Yes well I have this terrible habit of turning off my cell phone while at practice, I just received your message. So would you still be interested in coffee tonight?" Erik inquired leaning against the wall glancing down the hallway.

"Of course! I just need to head back to my room to change real quick, where do you want to meet? The studio?" She asked climbing the steps towards the second floor where Meg and her bedroom resided. This was ridiculous, she felt like a giddy little school girl talking to a boy on the phone for the first time.

Erik smiled as bouncing brown curls came into view over the stair railing, "Oh I think I'll just come pick you up at your room." He said watching her oblivious form continue up the stairs.

Christine just laughed as she hit the landing of the stairs, "Yah how do you know where I'm staying?" She inquired jokingly as she fished for her keys in the bottomless pit she called a purse.

"Because Christine, I'm just that good…" he replied a flirtatious tone creeping into his voice; slowly he lowered the phone clicking the end button. Watching as she made her way down the hallway, he stepped around the corner to the adjacent hallway as Christine neared her room.

At the dial tone in her ear she gawked at the phone and ended the call, "I can't believe he hung up on me!" She grumbled putting her phone in her purse as she stopped at her door fumbling with her keys.

"My apologies Madame," Erik said softly, emerging slowly from the hallway beaming a bright smile at Christine.

Christine had been so wrapped up in her keys and being hung up on she wasn't very conscious of her surroundings, she jumped at his appearance and dropped her keys. "Make noise when you walk!" She knelt down to pick up her keys and stood facing him again, "You could give a girl…."

Erik shook his head at her verbal tirade and produced a single red rose from behind his back, "I do apologize for startling you…and hanging up on you."

A bright smile instantly appeared on his lips as she accepted the rose and begun to blush, "Forgiven…" She responded absently bringing the flower to her nose and taking a deep breath to appreciate the heady scent of the delicate flower. "So much for me changing real quick…" she looked down at her attire and started to giggle at her hoodie, jean skirt and tennis shoes.

Erik gave her an appreciative once over and just smiled at her, "Christine, it's not the Oscar's its just coffee in my room." He exclaimed finding nothing wrong with her appearance.

Christine scrunched her nose in disappointment, "No way! Erik please; I need out of this place! There is an all night diner just down the road, it's in walking distance. Meg and I go there all the time."

An uncomfortable look flashed across his face, Erik fought for the correct words so as to not hurt her feelings. "I just think it would be best to just stay in, don't you? Less interruptions?"

Christine roller her eyes, "Hey Mr. Ignore me all week long! The least you can do is get me out of this place for an hour or so…Please?" She asked sweetly batting her eyelashes at him in a sad attempt of wooing him.

Erik was about to argue with her but at the look on her face, he just couldn't find it in her heart to deny her for some reason. She was right, he had done all he could to avoid running into her the previous week; he'd just tried to keep his mind on the tour without any distractions. Although the thought of Christine was proving to be a very difficult thought to put from his mind. "Fair enough, are you still planning on changing or would you like to get going?"

Christine gave herself another once over and shrugged, "Let's go!" She replied taking Erik by the arm and started down the hallway towards the steps.

At the diner

A short time later the two had arrived at the diner; Erik had requested to use their back room to have a more private experience away from any stray on-lookers. Once seated the two gave their order to the waitress and sat in companionable silence as she exited the room.

Christine just watched Erik for a few minutes becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the lack of conversation. "So…why haven't we had any more lessons? Did I scare you that bad last weekend?"

"Of course not!" Erik replied quickly stammering over his words, "Since Monday was my first day of practice the guys and I had a lot of catching up to do. I do apologize." He exclaimed sitting back as the waitress brought their drinks back.

Christine nodded and started to prepare her drink with cream and sugar, "You don't have to apologize, I just wanted to make sure I didn't do anything wrong that's all."

Erik smiled at her, content with just watching her preparing her coffee. He sat forward and began to prep his own coffee when something urged him to ask her a question that had been plaguing him. "Tell me something Christine," his voice was soft but strong practically demanding her attention. "Why have you never acknowledged my mask?"

Christine sat back with a bewildered look on her face unsure where a question like that would come from. "I'm sorry I didn't know I had to? Should I greet it too, like 'Hi Erik, Hi Erik's mask?" She questioned sarcastically.

Erik gawked at her, "I didn't mean it like that." He replied stirring his coffee avoiding eye contact with her.

"What did you mean then?" She asked placing her hand on top of his to bring his attention back to her. "I didn't think it was important…" she answered honestly with a shrug, taking a sip from her cup.

"Forget I even said anything," he replied with a hint of attitude in his voice. He pulled his hand away from hers breaking contact. Her sarcasm had irritated him, 'How dare she mock his injury like it wasn't important.'

Christine quickly sensed his change in body movements; he'd stiffened and seemed to be in a defensive pose. "Erik…I don't make a big thing about it because it's just a mask. It doesn't change who you are inside, I mean unless you are looking for sympathy or possibly pity. I just don't think it matters in the grand scheme of things." She replied honestly noticing his cringe at the words sympathy and pity.

Listening intently to her he shook his head, "You're the only person since the accident that's seen me and hasn't looked away or shied away from me. It's hard to take…" He responded hoping to give an explanation for his rude behavior. "I truly believed God did it to punish me for something I did…"

Sighing Christine nodded understanding how he much feel, "I thought the same thing when my dad died three years ago, I thought God hated me for some reason. But I learned that everything has it's purpose and that he would never give us something that we can't handle."

Erik looked up at her, just starring into her eyes, "I'm sorry to hear about your father, I feel ridiculous death kind of puts this to shame." He replied gesturing to his mask, "What about your mom?"

Christine shook her head, "She died giving birth to me, and it was just me and my dad…Now I'm the only family I have left." She explained with a shrug taking another sip from her coffee.

Erik's heart dropped in his chest; he spent so much time feeling sorry for himself and before him was an orphaned woman alone in the world, and appreciative of everything she did have. Erik just shook his head at how selfish he had been over the past weeks. "I'm truly sorry Christine."

"I'm not completely alone; Meg is like a sister to me we've known each other for years. Now her Aunt Annette has really taken me under her wing as well so I'm not completely without." She beamed a bright smile at him trying to lighten the mood a little from such dreary conversation. "What about you? I want to hear about your life, must be exciting meeting all those famous people and jetting from one exotic place to the next."

Erik chuckled, "Not to disappoint you but mine is like any others, and I moved here when I was young to start my singing career. I had my accident a little while back and here I am before you now." He explained so matter of factly, "Not that terribly exciting honestly."

The waitress came over to refill their drinks; Christine frowned as he turned away from the waitress attempting to hide the mask away from her. After she left Christine leaned forward, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" He inquired innocently, adding cream and sugar to his coffee.

"Turn away from everyone, like you need to hide or something?" She answered starring at him, "I mean you're Erik Mulhliem!"

He shook his head, "You may see it like that but you don't know what it is like to have someone look at you…" he just sighed waving his hand to dismiss it. "Never mind."

"Wow! Someone did you wrong," she replied shaking her head. "You remind me of my friend Gabriel, she was used by this guy and for weeks after she shyed away from everyone. Like it was her fault…like you're doing right now."

"Very observant for you age, and it wasn't just someone…it was everyone." Erik admitted trying to keep his wits about him. "I do believe this is now the longest conversation we've ever had." He quipped, using her own statement against her.

Christine blushed, running her hand through her hair to push some stray locks away from her face, "I'm glad you decided to accept my offer, I'm having a great time."

Erik just gave her a smile taking another long drink from his cup. "It does feel much nicer out of the mansion and in such wonderful company." Raising an eyebrow at her, he watched her cheeks redden, "Not used to compliments?" He asked non-chalantly.

Shaking her head she giggled a bit, "First the compliments, next you'll be kissing me again."

Shocked Erik set his cup down, "You kissed me! Besides you'd know if I initiated it…" He replied crossing his arms over his chest offering a coy smile to her.

Christine leaned forward on her elbows, setting her head on her hands, "Oh really and how would one know that?" She asked flirting back, it was nice to see him playing around and not brooding like the first night she'd met him.

Their playful banter back and forth amused Erik, he leaned forward concentrating on her soft lips and slowly dragging his eyes up to meet hers. His face was mere inches away from hers and he could feel the light trace of her breath on his skin. "You'd still be breathless…" He answered in a hushed whisper.

"I do believe you are flirting with me kind sir," Christine replied standing her ground, finding it increasingly hotter in the small room.

A broad smile formed on his lips at her flushed appearance, "I'm only giving what I am receiving, Madame Daae." He winked at her and pulled back a bit, finishing off his cup again.

Sitting back slowly Christine shook her head, "I guess I'll have to test your theory sometime." The couple was so caught up in themselves they didn't notice the waitress had returned.

"Here's your check, thanks for dining with us tonight, they will take your check at the front register." The little waitress smiled at the couple setting the check down.

Reaching out quickly Christine grabbed the check off the table, "My treat!"

"Nonsense," Erik exclaimed extending his open hand to her. "For my rudeness it's only right that I treat you this evening."

Christine clutched the check to her side, "No way! I asked you it's my treat."

"You My lady are incorrigible." He responded pulling out a few dollars for a tip.

"You seem much more relaxed tonight, almost a completely different person." She replied, it had taken her by surprise his arrival at her door; but his demeanor and actions were that of a comfortable and carefree man enjoying an evening out.

"Perhaps your bright and bubbly personality is rubbing off on me; or I just enjoy the company." Erik retorted flashing a devilish grin at her. "Ready to go?" He asked as they both stood up he laid the tip on the table and gestured out of the room.

Christine walked beside him towards the counter, "So what's the plan…it's still too early to call it a night now. And I'm having too much fun."

Erik nodded; he had to agree he didn't wish for the evening to end either, "How about some vocal work?"

"I'd love that," Christine smiled, she was excited to spend more of the evening with him, she approached the counter with their bill and greeted the hostess.

"How was your dining? " The hostess asked taking her check and starting to cash her out. From behind her two waitresses were starring and giggling at Erik.

The little blonde waitress grabbed something from her friend and approached the counter, "Are you Erik Mulhliem?"

A pang of jealousy crept into Christine as she handed over a few dollars to cover their bill, watching the scene before her.

Erik nodded and gave a shy smile, "Yes ma'am."

A shrill of excitement exploded into the air, as the girls rushed the counter each extending something along with a pen, "Oh My God you are my favorite singer! Will you sign this?" One girl called out.

Erik turned to Christine offering an apologetic look, "Two seconds…"he whispered to her as he accepted the items fulfilling his duty as a star. He quickly scribbled his name and moved to the next girl.

Their waitress was next in line handing him a magazine, "So how's the wedding plans coming?" She asked flipping to the cover of the magazine and handing him her pen. "Has Elizabeth found a dress yet?"

Erik coughed a bit taken back by the question, "I beg your pardon… My what?" He grabbed the magazine off the girl scanning the cover quickly. His temper started to flare, he struggled as much as possible to keep his composure and scribbled his name across the page.

"Thank you soo much! Is that your younger sister? She's really pretty!" The girl asked accepting her magazine back.

Erik gave a curt smile and nodded at the girl, "Yes she is…" seconds after the words left his mouth he heard the door slamming against the wall, turning he caught a glimpse of Christine's retreating form.

"Evening ladies!" He exclaimed and turned quickly heading after Christine. Erik cursed at himself for saying what he did but his mind was also reeling from the magazine cover. He'd be having a conference with Z in the morning; right now he had to find Christine. As he exited out the restaurant he attempted to locate Christine as he looked both ways down the street heading from the diner.

A/N: Leave love or hate just let me know what you think! It may be a week or so before my next update, I'm going out of town.

Hugs! Lady


	17. Chapter 18

'His sister….Engaged! How stupid are you Christine! That is the first thing you find out…' she chastised herself as she stormed down the road, not exactly paying attention to where she was heading. Crossing her arms she started to rub her upper arms, she felt stupid, "Why am I soo blind? Hello not really interested but I had to keep pushing. Good reason not to be interested when he's betrothed!"

Erik scanned the immediate area outside of the diner; he turned in the direction towards his mansion not seeing the petite form of his soprano storming away. He turned quickly scanning the few people on the sidewalk heading in the opposite direction. He'd contemplated calling her cell phone but figured is she was angry enough to storm out she probably wouldn't answer. Luckily a quick glimpse of a light blue sweatshirt caught his attention, he moved quickly in her direction not even bothering to call out her name.

Christine pulled the rose from her purse as she took a seat on a nearby sidewalk bench. Starring at it she sighed, 'Not exactly how it plays out in your head…' she thought bitterly rolling the stem between her fingers watching the petals flare a bit.

Erik slowed his approach; he knew that some women were extremely volatile in an upset state. He could only imagine how she felt right now, after an evening of flirting with her and completely enjoying himself he went and ruined the entire night with just a few simple words. "Christine…" he said softly as he approached the bench.

Christine didn't even turn to acknowledge him; she continued twirling the rose in her fingers, "It's never quite how you play it out in your head." She exclaimed softly concentrating on intently on the rose.

Erik sat down on the bench keeping his distance still; "I'm sorry for that, I…" his words were cut short as she lifted her hand to interject.

"You don't have to apologize you didn't do anything wrong. This…" she gestured between them and continued, "We are friends, employer and employee even; nothing more."

Erik shook his head, "If you really believed that, we wouldn't be sitting here right now," he retorted quickly keeping his gaze firmly fixed on her.

Christine stood up taking a few steps away from the bench, she turned back to him, "It's just… I mean hello you are Erik Mulhliem!" She sighed and just shook her head.

Erik looked up at her, "Why do you do that? You keep saying my whole name?" He asked folding his hands together and leaning forward a bit continuing to watch her.

"So I remember what I'm up against, to keep things in perspective." She explained moving back to the bench and took her seat again, starting to slowly pick the petals off the rose.

Erik shook his head and moved to kneel in front of her, "Christine I am sorry about what I said and what happened I don't know what came over me. I was just reeling from the article I suppose, I just agreed with her rather than dragging you into it."

Christine stood up again her temper flaring, "I don't care about that…about what you said I could care less what they think! When did you intend on informing me that you're getting married!" Christine groaned at the whole situation and started to pace.

"You never asked!" He responded quickly becoming increasingly agitated at the entire turn of events.

"Oh my god you are! I kissed you…and with the flirting!" Christine's anger faded away and was replaced immediately with embarrassment. 'Meg was right,' she thought quickly, she had initially thought that thing had been progressing quite well with Erik now this; her entire thought process was interrupted by Erik's voice.

Erik stood up and approached her slowly, "I think we need to sit down and talk, to clear the air about this entire situation. Please hear me out?"

Christine shook her head as she started moving away from him backing up slowly, "I think we've said enough for tonight, I've got to be up early and…I'm really tired. I'm just gonna go."

"Christine…" he exclaimed taking a few steps towards her, he rubbed the back of his neck attempting to come up with anything to make her stay. "I uh; I thought we were going to do some voice work tonight?"

"I've suddenly come down with a case of laryngitis, maybe some other night." Christine replied turning away from him and started making her way towards the mansion. She had too much on her mind tonight to stay in his presence any more.

Watching her walk away there was a part of him that wanted to rush after her and explain everything but he just couldn't work up enough courage to do it. Erik sat back down on the bench and leaned back rubbing his forehead, 'She never asked….that's all you could come up with. Bravo Erik bravo.'

Friday Morning before practice

A loud knock interrupted the silence in Nick's office, tearing him away from his morning paper. Before he could announce an invitation to enter his doors burst open revealing a very angry and aggressive looking Erik storming towards him. Nick turned to face him as Erik's hands pounded on his desk with a loud thud slamming something down leaving it on the desk. "Good morning Erik, great to see you too."

"What the hell is this?" A furious Erik inquired practically shoving the magazine into Nick's face. He'd barely slept the night before, falling into another of his alcoholic stupors whenever he was faced with the reality of his current situation, seeing his picture besides Elizabeth had drudged up some old feelings that were quickly clouded over by the thought of Christine. He'd sat on that bench for a half hour after she'd left just thinking about the entire situation.

Nick looked at the paper and shook his head, "It's a picture of you and your fiancée, on the cover of a magazine." Nick was playing things cool, since Erik had never actually told them he had called anything off but he knew he had to play this cool. "This isn't a big thing Erik."

"Isn't a big thing? We aren't even together anymore and this gets splashed across the front cover like its new news Nick; how the hell did this happen?" Erik stood his ground right in front of Nick practically looming over him.

Nick shook his head, "I don't know Erik, and someone probably used a photography program to edit your picture or something, it's free publicity Erik. You have a tour coming up it's not exactly a bad thing." Trying to calm an irritated Erik down was like taming a wild animal; it wasn't possible because they would always have that wild side begging to come out.

"I want it pulled and a letter of apology on my desk Monday morning, the next time this happens I will sue everyone involved, do you understand?" He spat quickly looking at his watch to check the time.

"Erik it's freedom of speech, I can't ju..." Nick was cut off as Erik's hands slammed down on the desk again.

"Do it! Don't argue…that is my picture they edited and I want it gone." Erik picked up the magazine and pressed it into Nick's chest. "Gone…today." He exclaimed leaving Nick standing with a shocked expression on his face.


	18. Chapter 19

A/N: Before we begin I know I said there wouldn't be an update for a few weeks; I had to postpone my trip. I was in a car accident on Monday, which left me with a lot of free time this past week to create this newest update. I am fine but my car is totaled, wasn't a good day.

Also for those of you who visit my website frequently I have not only updated with the song from this chapter, but also have put a face to the characters you have been so graciously reading about. You will find a slideshow on my 'Angel in my Eyes' page that has all 9 of the major characters photos. (I always find it easier if I can see who is talking in the story) If you have never been to my website, please feel free to visit often and check out all the new updates as well as the soundtrack for this story. You can find the link in my profile under homepage. Please feel free to have a look around and sign my guestbook!

As always thanks to everyone who continues to follow my story, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Leave love or hate, just let me know that you are reading it in some way. I thank everyone!

And without further ado Chapter 19….

Friday Night

Madame Giry sat quietly at her desk filling out some paper work that was necessary for the tour; her mind was filled with torment over keeping such a secret from Erik. Not to mention she was uncomfortable with having her little Meg take such a quick liking to Raoul, 'they barely even know one another.' She thought signing her name to a few more documents and choreography sheets.

Setting her pen down she took a few deep calming breathes, there was barely any time left before the first tour date and things seems to be coming together nicely for the tour; which honestly was all she could ask for. Nick had left message after message for her on her phone, requesting that she meet with him so they could talk. 'He doesn't want to talk, he wants to ensure you keep your mouth closed,' the harsh reality of the horrible situation she was in began to weigh upon her fragile shoulders. There was always an inner strength when it came to working in a man's business but her female heart tended to leave her faced with very difficult and compromising decisions.

It was going to be a very long and trying evening for her tonight; sleep would not come to her tired and tormented bones. This would be one of many sleepless nights as the tour loomed over their heads, a testament to their true inner strength; and they would see once and for all if they had what it took to make it in this business.

Across the Mansion Christine and Meg's room

"Honey I'm home!" A bright, bubbly voice called out loudly as she pushed the door open; looking around the room for any sign of her friend. The lights were somewhat dimmed and it took Meg's eyes a moment to adjust, "Wait here for a minute, let me see if she's here." She exclaimed to someone behind the door, Meg closed it softly and moved around the room. She noticed quickly that their balcony doors were open, and the small silhouette of her childhood friend sat in a chair on the balcony. A few short strides brought her to her friend's side, a friendly hand placed gently on her shoulders, "Hey…"

Christine tapped the hand lightly and smiled as she looked up, "Hey yourself, how did practice go?" Christine was let out of practice half hour early, pretending to have vocal lessons with Erik so Tracey wouldn't question her. She had come home and did some vocal work of her own decided it was best to just sit back and relax tonight.

Kneeling down next to the chair Meg smiled at her, "They said next week we start practicing for the entire show, which means everyone will be together all day long for the next two weeks."

Nodding her head Christine just gave her friend a small smile, "Sounds like fun, sorry not entirely on the up and up."

"So I'm assuming that means you won't be coming out with us tonight then?" Meg asked smiling sadly. "Hey…he's not single, he didn't tell you; you my dear did nothing wrong." At the light knocking on their door they both directed their attention to the door, which produced a well dressed rather handsome looking Raoul.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, are you ladies coming?" He asked politely looking between the two ladies.

Christine squeezed Meg's hand, "Go, have fun I'll go out tomorrow. It's just been a real long week….seriously Meg go."

Meg rolled her eyes, "Raoul, Methos and Antony are all going out with us tonight." She replied trying to convince her friend of the good times that the evening promised to hold. "Or of course you could wait until the pool party tomorrow night to actually come out and have some fun."

"I'm well aware of the party tomorrow night, the countdown begins; I get it. I'm just going to sit here…work stuff out." She smiled up at the two shooing them towards the door, "Honestly go get out of here you big goofs."

Raoul took Meg by the arm leading her towards the door, "I need to grab my purse real quick, hold on." Meg said as she dashed across the room, leaving her date and roommate together.

Christine directed her attention back towards the rose garden as a male voice interrupted her gaze, "He wasn't at practice today Christine, and perhaps he's fallen back in bed with the bottle. For Elizabeth hasn't shared his time since before his accident." Raoul nodded his head to her unwavering form and smiled as Meg returned, "Shall we?" Meg had filled Raoul in about Christine and Erik's previous night, as Erik's friend he felt the need to put his two cents in whether it was wanted or not.

"We shall kind Sir." Meg responded flashing a bright smile to her date, turning back slightly to stare at her roommate continuing to gaze out among the gardens.

At the closing sound of the door Christine stomped her foot and stood up from the chair, she had every right in the world to be angry with Erik. He'd lied to her, allowed her to make a mockery of her then led her on letting her make a fool of herself. But there was a nagging in her chest, something in the pit of her stomach that seemed to turn over as Raoul's words played over in her head.

'Was Raoul right?' The only thought she was able to process over and over in her head as she moved about the room quickly, she slipped on a pair of flip flops as she grabbed a small jacket that had come with her camisole. She wanted answers and she knew there was only one place to receive them. Christine pulled out her cell phone and dialed Annette's number hoping to get her and not her voicemail.

After a few rings she started to give up, just as she was about to hang up a low voice came over the speaker, "Hul...hullo?"

"Annette…its Christine, did I wake you?" She asked sheepishly walking down the hallway.

"No love, no I was deeply engrossed in some paperwork, I must have dozed off. What do you need?" Annette asked sweetly, attempting to wake herself from the cat nap she'd caught on her desk.

Christine paused for a moment unsure of how to approach the situation, "I've been giving a lot of thought to what you said the other day, and I'd really like to sit down with Erik. We went for coffee the other night and well things got out of control and I just walked away instead of talking with him."

Annette sighed listening to the girl on the other line start to ramble, "Christine…please what got out of control? Are you alright?"

"It was a magazine cover; it had a picture of him and his fiancée. It really upset him and I just stormed out without even talking to him, I never really gave him a chance." Christine took a few deep breaths before continuing, "I just want to talk to him…apologize."

Annette shook her head; she could only imagine how Erik must have reacted to the magazine; not to mention how the conversation between the two must have gone. "The only room on the South wing, it may be locked but if you knock; he normally will at least offer a greeting." She offered honestly, imagining what he was doing to himself mentally and physically after seeing the story about him and Elizabeth.

A pang of disloyalty to Erik stabbed at her heart; she could have warned him about the horrible act Nick so cruelly made her apart of, or better could have brought to light the bastard that Nick was in hopes of saving Erik from any more pain and or torment. As it sickened her to say it, the small thought crossed her mind that she was protecting Erik and that perhaps this was the push he needed to stand on his own feet again. "He may not want any visitors though sweetie, don't be upset if he doesn't acknowledge you."

Christine stood at the base of the stairs leading up towards the South wing, "I'll be fine, thank you Annette. You have been such an amazing help. Get some rest." At the good-bye from Annette she hung up her phone and stood starring at the looming stairway before her, attempting to work up the courage to climb the whole flight of stairs.

Erik's room

Erik sat slouched in his chair holding tightly to his bottle of scotch, he had abandoned the glass for the bottle itself hours ago. With an unsteady hand he reached to the end table grabbing his remote his fingers stumbling for the correct buttons, after a few failed attempts the lights on his stereo lit up and a soft sound wafted through the room as his surround sound turned on. The music seemed to course through his veins as quickly as the alcohol had.

Looking down at his disheveled appearance, he shook his head at what he'd so quickly succumbed to again; wondering why this man choose to appear whenever he couldn't handle his current situation. It was so much easier to hide behind the bottle; no not only the bottle but behind closed doors rather than to face the world. His continued self loathing was interrupted as a small soft hand settled on his shoulder. His drunken induced fog clouded his brain; no words were formed as he followed the delicate hand down his shoulder to his own hand.

The sleek fingers intertwined with his large hand as it slowly persuaded him from his chair, he watched as her other hand drifted to the bottle taking it from him without argument and setting it on the end table. Erik still couldn't make out the face before him; he assumed it was the sleep depravation, or the alcohol inhabiting his ability to control his body under her graceful touch. The two stood together hands intertwined in the center of his room, swaying back and forth to the soft serenade of _Lara Fabian's Love By Grace _a song that even in his rundown condition he could still focus on music.

Looking down at the woman before him he closed his eyes taking in her scent, the graceful elegant touch of her hands on his. Erik's eyes slowly opened starring down into warm brown eyes looking directly back at him, "Christine…" he sighed softly barely above a whisper.

Holding onto him tightly she pressed her finger to his lips, hushing him but continuing their dance to the soft melody. Erik watched the beauty before him in disbelief; he leaned back leisurely placing his hand to her right cheek sighing as she nuzzled into it like a kitten. An innocent smile graced his lips, "I thought I'd lost you…" he exclaimed softly almost as though it was a prayer.

Her brown eyes found his again as she kissed his palm; she snaked her other arm around his neck pulling him to within inches of her face. After a few short breathes she whispered against his lips, "You…never… had me."

Erik grabbed her behind her back pulling her closer to him allowing her to pull his head in for another of her sweet kisses; he closed his eyes praying to taste her lips again.

Suddenly three short raps interrupted their romantic interlude, shaking his head Erik opened his eyes realizing he was still in his chair, bottle in hand. There was no Christine or soft music dancing around the couple. Just him, alone in his own hell again; only now his tortured mind was delighting in driving him mad.


	19. Chapter 20

Christine knocked lightly a few more times, she felt foolish but a part of her was beginning to worry about what Raoul had said, 'Was he inside ignoring her? Was he drinking?' Her mind raced with worry that feeling alone trumped her embarrassment; she reached up and knocked on the door again. A voice from behind her startled her as it called her name, she spun around to see Nick climbing the stairs, she stepped away from the door towards the steps, "Hi Nick."

Nick smiled at her as started to lead her down the hallway, "I'm sorry honey if you are looking for Erik he left a while ago for a dinner date." Nick gently placed his hand on the small of her back, "I'm glad I ran into you, I wanted to discuss your demo cd. Would you come to my office so we can sit down and have a conversation?" He said gesturing down the hallway towards an open door.

Christine looked over her shoulder once more than allowed Nick to lead her down the hall, "You've listened to my cd?" She asked bringing her attention back to Z.

A devilish smile shone across Nick's lips, "Have I listened to it….I can't stop it is amazing! That is what I'd like to discuss with you," he explained closing the door behind them and heading to his desk, gesturing for Christine to take the seat facing him, "Please sit."

Moving slowly Christine took a seat across from Z; a part of her was excited to even be having this conversation with him yet the other part of her thought back to Erik. 'Annette and Raoul were wrong; he was out on a date…probably with his fiancée.' The bitterness in her cut her straight to the bone more than she imagined it should. "I'm glad you like it."

Z chuckled a bit, "How long have you been singing? I mean how long have you been working towards a singing career?"

Christine's eyes were wide, "A singing career? I mean…I've been singing all my life." She explained playing ideally with her bracelet, "My father taught my when I was young up until he passed away, and now I get to learn from Erik."

Nick nodded as he pulled a cigar from his humidor, preparing to light it, "So is that why you joined the tour? To make a career for yourself?" he asked taking a long drag on his cigar watching her intently.

"No, definitely not I wanted to do this because it's a once in a lifetime offer." She explained quickly. Christine pulled her hair back into a loose pony tail and continued, "I've never done anything like this before, plus learning with Erik…I mean he's amazing and so talented. I know how lucky I am to be taught by him."

Nick shook his head, "Yes…Erik is a very talented artist; but so are you my dear. Actually what I would like to do is get you into the studio and record a few tracks."

Christine was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement, "That would be amazing!"

Nodding Z took another hit off his cigar, "I like some of your original work, plus I have a few songs I'd like to put down and I think you've got the perfect voice for it. I want to get you into a real studio to get some tracks created, I'm sure we can work it into your tour schedule." Z pointed his cigar at her, "I'm very interested in the progression of your career Christine and I believe this tour…you singing with Erik will only help sky rocket your success. Hell by the end of the tour; should things go right I could have you open for Erik. What do you think about that?"

A smile stretched from ear to ear across her face as Z filled her mind with thoughts of future success, "That would be amazing Z! Thank you soo much for this wonderful opportunity." She replied.

Nick stood and offered his hand to her, "It is entirely my pleasure Christine, believe me. Now please let's keep this on the down low for now, this can be our little secret. Then when things are prepared we can have a celebration party in your honor. How about we start Sunday evening, I will call you."

Flying high on cloud nine Christine nodded and shook his hand, "Sunday will be great. Thank you so much, I can't tell you how amazing this is." She reiterated her earlier statement following Z towards the door.

Opening the door for her Z smiled, "Have a nice night Christine. Don't be a stranger; if you need anything don't hesitate to call me, I'll see you tomorrow right? At the party?"

Christine nodded, "Thank you and yah I'll be there have a good night." She replied heading out into the hallway and waving back at Nick as he slowly closed the door behind her. Turning her attention back down the hallway towards the staircase, her eyes drifted slowly towards Erik's door. In all the excitement of her conversation with Z she'd forgotten the reason she was up here, pushing everything out of her mind about Erik for the time being. Glancing at the floor beneath the door she sighed noticing there was no light on, 'Still not home, must be out enjoying himself.'

Nick had returned back to his desk smiling to himself, it had been a moment of enlightenment when he'd thought about Christine and a singing career for her. Returning back to his desk he propped his feet up on his desk and continued taking hits off his cigar; "Erik's situation is covered, now the setup with Christine as a fail safe. Things are running so smoothly it's almost frightening." Nick's plans seemed to be falling into place and a snide smile just crossed his lips as he sat back congratulating himself.

Christine turned away from Erik's door and bolted down the stairs as quickly as she could berating herself with every step she took, 'So stupid, no wonder he didn't call or anything. He's probably with his soon to be wife! God Christine you are so thick. It's probably a huge joke between his band, he probably told Raoul to tell me that to make me feel bad and now they are all sitting back laughing at me. Aaah!' Her mind screamed in frustration, she'd been so worried and beating herself up over someone who hadn't even given her a second thought.

Christine made her way across the mansion knowing exactly what would make her feel better. She knew she could go and meet up with Meg and everyone else for a fun evening out, but she had no desire to see Raoul right now. She needed to give herself some time away from everyone to think things through, she'd have tomorrow night to party and enjoy herself. Bursting into her room she headed directly for her bed; she grabbed her keys off the night stand, "A nice evening drive will relax me."

She told herself letting her hair down out of its' pony tail. Looking around she grabbed her MP3 player off her bed, she glanced around once more, "Keys…tunes…oh one more thing." She reminded herself grabbing her phone out of her purse and tossing it on the bed. When she went driving she never took her phone, that way no one could find her or contact her; she could just drive. Christine made sure to leave the phone in plain sight so Meg would know where she was, it was their own kind of code so they know the other was ok. Christine headed for the door shutting off the light as she went; tonight she'd forget about this whole situation…about Erik.

Erik's Room

The knock on the door had finally stopped allowing him to remain peacefully miserable and inebriated, his inner torment not subsiding with each drink he took. Pushing up off the chair he'd been firmly planted in for the majority of the day, Erik took a few unsure steps forward stopping only to steady himself. Erik moved to his stereo turning his system on, just to have some sound in his room other than the voices in his head.

Shaking his head at the commercial on the radio he moved to his French doors pushing them open to reveal a clear night the moon shining brightly into his room. The reality of his whole life seemed to hit him like a knock out punch, the bottle in his hand slipped from his fingers and crashed to pieces on the floor beside him. Sobs began to rack his entire body as he dropped to his knees finally allowing the tears he'd refused to shed fall freely, the pain from the accident and everything hit him all at once. He had tried to hide, to forget about it but life had a way of keeping the limelight on the things you only wished to forget. Erik held his head in his hands as he embraced the release he felt from his flowing tears; pulling back slightly he starred at the broken bottle around him.

It reminded him of his life: lonely and broken. 'Is this what I've become…a lonely drunk.' The realization that he was correct caused an ache in his chest where the open void lay open and bleeding from the missing part of his life he'd lost. Sitting back on his heels he looked to the heaven, sending a silent prayer to whoever would listen.

"You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame   
Alone and helpless like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright, you'll be alright"

The lyrics pouring from the radio caught Erik's attention, wiping at his tears he turned towards the stereo listening intently to the words of the singer.

"Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend 'til you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand, then you stand

Every time you get up and get back in the race  
One more small piece of you starts to fall into place – yeah"

Taking a few deep breaths a slight smile graced his lips; he always knew that music was his life a part of his soul but he never knew the lord worked in this way. Sending his salvation in the form of lyrics set down by those he'd never know, knowing they'd never know exactly what the words meant to him. Swallowing hard he picked himself up off the ground, feeling lighter than he had in months now that he'd faced his demons and survived.

A/N: Lyrics are to Stand by Rascal Flatts, you can find the music on my website. There is also a poll on my website to find out who is everyone's favorite character. Next update before the weekend! Hope you've enjoyed the latest chapter, thank you for reading! As always leave love or hate just let me know you are reading it.


	20. Chapter 21

Annette shook her head gazing down as the party below her raged on; things seemed to have spiraled out of control since her conversation with Nick. Erik had not only pulled away from Christine but also hadn't been seen in two days. Doubt started to creep into her subconscious about keeping quiet, her eyes scanned the entire scene looking for Meg and Christine; she felt like a mother hen searching for her chicks.

"Such a serious expression for a party," A male voice exclaimed walking up behind her startling her.

Annette jumped yelping at the intrusion on her deep thoughts. Spinning quickly she let out a long sigh, "Oh Erik!" rushing forward she pulled him into a tight embrace. Pulling back she smiled up at him, "Luv where have you been?"

Erik smiled running his hand through his hair, "Ah yes well that would be one of the 7 circles of hell…dealing with the demons I created." A sad smile crossed his lips, "I finally accomplished what you've been asking me to do all along."

Squeezing his hand Annette replied, "You realized that is wasn't the end of the world…that you've family and friends to help you through this."

Erik nodded, "Well yes there is that…but also to stand and be a man." Bowing his head a bit, "It's taken a long time I know…but I saw clearly for the first time last night what I was doing to myself…and you: not to mention this tour."

Annette nodded, 'Maybe Nick was right…perhaps it was what he needed.' "What brought this on?" She questioned innocently.

"Elizabeth…I've been tormenting myself since the accident attributing our separation to it." Moving to the balcony rail Erik started to lean again it. "Then the other night I saw a magazine about us and I went crazy…" He decided it best to leave the part about Christine out for tonight.

Shaking her head Annette understood his torment, "So how did she make you realize this epiphany?"

Erik lifted his head and sighed turning slightly to stare at the festivities below them, "Because if she truly loved me then this wouldn't have stood between us…" He exclaimed gesturing to his mask. "This thing isn't who I am, a friend taught me that." Scanning the group below, he located his band sitting in their normal spots with a few girls surrounding them.

Annette placed her hand on his shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. "We all knew it would take time mon ami, we just were worried you'd never let yourself heal."

"Trust me I had help," He smiled and put his arm around her. "Now there is a party down there that we should attend and I have an apology to make." Erik smiled and nodded towards the steps.

Shaking her head she leaned against Erik for a second, "I have some things to attend to love go…enjoy."

Taking her hand she brought it to his lips giving it a soft kiss, "Thank you." He whispered, taking his leave down the stairs towards the party.

At the Party

Christine had been hanging with Meg and Raoul the entire night, Methos and Antony had kept her company on the dance floor when the two love birds danced together. She was having a nice time meeting all the new people on the tour, but there was always that inkling in the back of her mind thinking about Erik. Shaking her head she mentally chastised herself for letting someone bother her as much as he did, she couldn't seem to get him out of her mind. "Hey Guys I'm going to go grab a drink real quick anyone want one?" She offered to the group laughing as everyone held up a glass or bottle to signify they were good, the entire group was more interested in a dance off between two of the backup dancers. Shaking her head she smiled and made her way to the refreshments table. Standing at the table she ordered her drink and turned observing the rest of the party.

"That is the best thing about a party for a tour," a gentleman's voice exclaimed behind her. Turning, she beamed a bright smile at her company. "Free entertainment." He said tilting his glass towards her.

"Hi Z! How are you?" She questioned, glad to see a familiar face.

"Wonderful, you seem to be enjoying yourself. Are we still on for tomorrow?" Nick asked taking a sip from his rum and coke.

Christine nodded, accepting her drink from the bartender, "Thank you…of course Nick have you come up with a time?" She asked wanted to make sure she cleared her schedule for the entire time not wanting to rush an opportunity like this.

Shaking his head Z pulled out his phone, "I've meetings the majority of the morning and afternoon but I will call you." He exclaimed checking a message he had on his phone, he squeezed Christine's hand and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Sorry hon I've got to run, I'll talk to you tomorrow." He winked at her and made his way past her back towards the house.

Watching him go she could barely control her excitement, she took a sip from her drink and turned from the table. Before she could even take a step she practically bumped into someone, "I'm so sorry I wasn't…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes connected with two deep emerald eyes. "Erik…" she whispered softly gazing up at him.

A soft smile graced his lips, "They said I might find you here," he explained gesturing over his shoulder to the group behind them. Meg and Raoul waved at her and Christine just shook her head as she looked past him. "Can we talk?" He questioned timidly, his voice somewhat unclear and low.

"Well I know I can talk and since there are words coming out of your mouth so can you," She teased him with a serious tone in her voice, hoping to keep her cool with him. At the look on his face she sighed, "About what?" She took a sip out of her cup and turned her eyes from him. She'd spent the entire night previous building herself up, providing the courage to not care and the strength to walk away. Yet with his three little words, and the pained yet hopefully expression in his eyes all of her resolve flew out the window.

Reaching for her hand he caught her eyes again asking with his sad expression more than words could ever convey to her. Offering her hand to him she allowed him to lead her away from the party down towards the rose garden. The two traveled hand in hand silently, both glancing at one another as they walked.

The sounds from the party quieted down to a dull roar, all the voices had died away and now only the music remained. Hesitantly he released her hand gesturing towards a stone bench.

"No, I'll stand," Christine waved her hand declining the invitation.

Erik nodded and took a seat himself, taking a few deep breaths he leaned forward and slowly began to rub his hands. "Christine.." he sighed attempting to gage the best way to start this conversation, "About the other night."

"Erik, you don't have to explain anything it is fine." She retorted quickly.

"Christine please! Let me get this out," Erik cut her short before she could continue on, "I think this entire situation has been one big misunderstanding. The way I acted…what I said: Lead you to believe there was something there that it meant something more to me than it did…but it didn't!"

Christine gawked at him, she couldn't believe he had dragged her down her to actually say this to her. She couldn't hide the hurt expression on her face, "Wow! You needed to be alone to tell me that, thanks!" She practically cried out to him and started to storm off.

Erik groaned as her words replayed in his mind, getting up quickly he grabbed her hand hoping to stop her retreat. "Wait, Christine please…that came out so terribly wrong it's not what you think."

"Yes…I think it's exactly what I think. LET GO!" She yelled pulling on her arm to try and free herself.

Using her lack of balance against her Erik pulled her towards him, spinning her as she tripped a bit, "Please just let me explain what I meant.." He begged her holding her struggling form to him, crossing her arms across her chest. Leaning forward his head rested next to her ear, "Don't go…" he whispered to her, "Everything I just said was in regards to something but it wasn't what you think."

Inside Christine a war wagged on, part of her wanted to run but the other was reveling in the feel of being in his arms never wanting to leave. Shaking her head she continued to struggle, "I think you've made yourself quite clear now let…me…go!"

Nodding Erik released his grip on her, sighing as she pulled away. "Christine, I'm not engaged…I'm not even seeing anyone and..." Taking a few deep breaths he looked up at her, "And I can't stop thinking about you."

A/N: I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter; I was on vacation (I had to delay my vacation because of my car accident.) Yes, I am an evil person for leaving a cliffy but I promise to update before Saturday. Hmmm…Will Christine listen to what Erik has to say? Or will she slip from his grasp again? You'll just have to wait for this weekend to see….As always thank you to everyone who is reading my story and THANK YOU ALL! Who have reviewed and showed me you enjoy the story as much as I do. I own nothing pertaining to the POTO characters. Please leave love or hate just let me know you are reading it! Thank you, Lady!


	21. Chapter 22

Distancing herself from him, Christine stopped starring at him she shook her head, "Why do you keep torturing me? First…I think we are both there on the same page then it's like…boom you are a million miles away." Her shoulders slumped in defeat, she hadn't planned on seeing him tonight nor having this conversation with him. "Not to mention you just drop you're engaged and I don't hear from you for two days! Then all of a sudden you're not engaged…why should I believe you?"

"First, I never said I was engaged you assumed." He protested taking a step closer to her cautiously. Reaching for her hand he pleaded with her, "Please…hear me out Christine. If after that you still wish to walk away I promise I won't stop you." Leaving the sentence hanging in the air he could barely find his breath awaiting her response.

Christine was confused; part of her told her to run: it wasn't worth the hassle. She knew men were just as complicated as women but she never knew it would be this difficult, she'd known Erik for almost two weeks now and every day had been a struggle. But there was something there…she knew it, her heart wanted her to stay, and she wanted things to work out one way or another. Nodding slowly she took his hand once again, "You've got three minutes, then I'm heading back to the party." She exclaimed sternly attempting to keep her pride before him.

Erik led her back to the bench suggesting for her to sit, stepping away he took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Turning back to her he sighed, "I was engaged to Elizabeth; yes…but it was ended weeks ago. I haven't seen or talked to her since." He continued his explanation, figuring it was best to get everything out and quickly. "After the accident she…well anyway when I saw the cover it just surprised me. I did care for Elizabeth but with everything that happened I thought she would be the one to stand beside me. I was wrong and it hurt: a lot. I never really came to terms with it, so when I saw that I lost it." He admitted softly turning back to her to ensure she was still listening to his explanation.

Watching him closely she felt her heart break for him, she'd never pitied him for what had happened but she felt for him for what he had endured after it. Still things weighed on her mind, "Why didn't you just tell me that? Instead of playing it all off like it was my fault for not asking? Making me feel like I was in the wrong?"

Erik pinched the bridge of his nose, "I honestly don't know….a defense mechanism perhaps." He offered weakly unable to come up with a justifiable answer. "Christine all I know is that it killed me inside to watch you walk away that night, I was a wreck: not only because of the magazine cover and Elizabeth but because of my feelings for you." Moving slowly he hung his head, taking a seat beside her on the bench, "I spent all day and night on Friday getting drunk…trying to drown away the pain that wouldn't leave. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and broke down inside last night…"

Standing up Christine shaking her head, "No you didn't! Z said you left for a dinner date, and I know you weren't' in your room because…" She stopped suddenly feeling foolish for admitting she'd been standing at his door, wishing he'd open it and talk to her.

Looking up at her, Erik's eyes lit up with a glimmer of hope, "It was you knocking on my door last night!" He stood up besides her smiling down at her, "You came to my room last night?"

Christine nodded, "If you were there why didn't you answer?" She asked not quite believing him.

"I wasn't ready to see anyone," He whispered lowering his head avoiding her gaze, "And I certainly didn't want anyone to see me like that." Bringing his eyes back to meet hers he apologized, "Christine I'm sorry… for everything."

Christine felt terrible, the broken man standing before her had poured his heart out to her and was truly sorry for the accidental miscommunication between them. Slowly she reached up touching the right side of his face, gently coaxing him to look at her. As he lifted his head she smiled at him, "So is that your way of telling me I'm not a home wrecker?" She whispered to him attempting to make him smile.

Erik produced a sad smile and closed his eyes leaning into her touch. "There was never a home to wreck." He whispered opening his eyes once more to gaze into hers, "Do you forgive me?" He asked placing his hand over hers on his cheek.

Standing before him Christine knew words wouldn't convey her answer, placing her left hand on his chest she stood on her tip toes and gently touched her lips to his. The kiss was gentle and somewhat hesitant but sweet at the same time.

Unafraid this time Erik; snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her flush to him deepening the kiss between them. Finally, the need to breathe drew them apart, resting their foreheads against one another they smiled. Running his hand down her dark locks, he moved a few stray curls away from her face, "So is that a yes?"

Giggling Christine kissed him again, this time more determined and passionate, after what seemed like an eternity she pulled away from him reluctantly. Blushing brightly at her cheeks she looked up at him, "That would be a yes."

The soft music playing in the background shifted to a slow song and caught Erik's attention, holding her close he started to sway slowly back and forth guiding her motions. Leaning forward he whispered softly to her, "Dance with me?"

"_Find me here, speak to me. I want to feel you, I need to hear you. You are the light that is leading me. To the place where I find peace again. You are the strength; that keeps me walking. You are the hope; that keeps me trusting. You are the life to my soul; you are my purpose, you are everything  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you would you tell me how could it be  
any better than this_…"

Holding him tightly she leaned her head on his chest sighing contently as she listened to the lyrics of the song, just enjoying the closeness of him and the feel of his arms around her.

"_You calm the storms and you give me rest, you hold me in your hands; you won't let me fall. You still my heart and you take my breath away. Would you take me in, would you take me deeper now?  
'cause you're all I want you are all I need you are everything…everything_"

Erik rested his chin on her head, content just to hold her. Afraid to break the spell they were under he just took in the scent and feel of her, memorizing every part of her. "Tell me I'm not dreaming again…" He whispered to her, fearing his mind was playing another sick alcohol induced game on him again.

Squeezing him tighter she pulled back a bit, "Again?" She asked smiling up at him.

Nodding he chuckled a bit, "Would it scare you to know I was dreaming of you last night? That 'someone' knocking on my door...woke me up."

"I would think the real thing would be better than dreaming…" Christine replied sweetly batting her eyes lashes at him playfully.

"You lov, are correct." He replied kissing her again just getting lost in her lips.

Christine returned his kiss and pulled back, pulling on his hand, "Come on…lets head back to the party." Linking her arm with his she smiled up at him, "This party is for you and your tour."

"Then let us rejoin the party," Erik replied pulling her closer to him. "So long as you stay by my side.." He replied smiling down at her.

"You're stuck with me…" She replied as they made their way back to the party to rejoin their friends.

A/N: Please don't throw stones! I know it's been a while since my last update but there was due reason for it. The song used it by Lifehouse-Everything, again you can hear this on my site. I will try to update quicker next time, but I am preparing for a wedding and in the process of moving. Leave love or hate just let me know you are still reading it. Hearts to you all! Lady


	22. Chapter 23

A/N: Sorry about the delay again, the next three chapters have been written for 2 weeks but actually sitting down to type them out has been the problem. The song is on the website and is called "Every Friday Afternoon" by Craig Morgan (My heart breaks every time I hear this song and see the video). As always I appreciate all the feedback and thank you for your support and continued reading over the past few months, by the way I don't have a beta so if you see something goofy chalk it up to my rush to type this out. To Timeflies, Pertie, and NY, who have been here since the beginning, you are amazing and it is soo appreciated. To everyone else who has just joined welcome and thank you for the feedback, I value all your insights and will probably even fulfill a request for a song. wink By the way I've just realized you can email people who review (Yes I'm still learning the site) so I can respond to all the wonderful reviews. Always yours, Lady

_The Sunday after the Party_

Christine smiled up at Erik as she shifted the blanket that protected them both from the evening breeze, "Sunrise…" She whispered softly as the first rays of the sunrise broke over the rose garden.

Erik stirred slightly at her voice, "Hmm…oh yes I believe we talked all night." He replied continuing to gently rub circles on her lower back.

After the party had ended neither had wished to say goodnight, deciding on the privacy of his own balcony Erik lead her to the large wicker couch fitted with plush cushions for comfort. Erik had picked a fleece blanket out of his room and settled on the chair with Christine nestled into his side. As the hours continued on, the two had stretched out beside one another finding comfort and warmth not only in the blanket that protected them from the evening air but in one another's presence.

Erik stretched and chuckled as he watched Christine attempt to stifle a yawn, "Someone's tired…" He whispered softly as he kissed the crown of her head.

"Do you ever sleep?" She retorted looking up at him with heavy eyes.

"Only when I need to I don't need much to be functional," He answered honestly checking his watch for the time. "Barely even 5:30, you should get some rest we have a rehearsal tonight."

Christine tightened her grip around his waist, "Do we have to get up? I don't want the rest of the world to intrude on this."

Erik shook his head resting his chin on her head, "I do not wish for real life to intrude on this any more than it already has…but we both have our duties to attend to and a tour to prepare for." Closing his eyes he thought back over all that had transpired in the weeks since he'd met Christine to keep them apart.

Christine nodded her agreement with his reasoning however illogical it was the sudden thought hit her about her plans with Z to meet him in the recording studio. "I know, I guess it's time to get up and face the day."

As she started to move Erik adjusted his hold on her tightening his embrace around her, at her inquiring look he looked at her seriously. "Christine, I'm sure I don't need to say this but you know that this needs to remain between us right?"

Christine shot him a hurt look, she wasn't stupid nor was she naïve but she knew what Erik had meant to say he just had the worst ability to articulate it. "Yah got it…dirty little secret." She replied sharply breaking away from his warm embrace to face the cool morning air. Standing up she padded over to her shoes slipping them on quickly.

Erik groaned no matter how he tried for some reason his words continued to come out wrong, "Christine…" shoving the blanket off him he stood up slowly approaching her. "Beautiful amazing secret, I live in the eye of the paparazzi but you shouldn't have to and if word gets out that we are together they will become relentless." Gently he placed his large hands on her shoulders to still her movement, "Trust me Angel, I only want to protect you."

Christine stopped quickly, closing her eyes just enjoying the warmth under his hands. "I know I just wanted to torment you." She replied smiling at him over her shoulder, after a quick wink she turned around to face him. "I understand how things work Erik, but honestly we need to work on our communication skills…every time we have a serious conversation by the time it leaves your lips and enters my ears it just sounds wrong."

Shaking his head Erik had to agree with her, "I'm sorry Angel; hopefully it shall never happen again." Erik kissed her forehead lightly and pulled her into a tight embrace basking in the feel of this wonderful Angel in his arms after he'd practically pushed her away.

"So what is on your agenda for the day?" Christine asked looking up at him. He truly looked amazing in the first rays of the morning, 'I could wake up next to him forever…' she thought innocently.

Erik contemplated her question then just shrugged, "I'll probably do some composing and run through the new songs for the tour until practice begins, a normal day for me." Erik chuckled as he watched Christine stifle another yawn, "You Angel look like you need some sleep, to rest your voice before practice tonight."

"I'm not tired and couldn't sleep if I tried…"Christine shook her head, "Would you play for me?" She asked sweetly batting her eyelashes to increase the effect of her patented puppy dog eyes.

At her look Erik couldn't help but roll his eyes, like he could deny her anything. Taking her by the hand he lead her into his room; thankfully it had been cleaned up from the debris he'd caused only nights before. Leading her to the chair closest to his piano he gestured for her to sit, smiling he returned to his piano and took his seat. Watching her intently he fingered through a few scales to warm up his fingers for a long day of playing. After finishing his last scale he dived right into his song, the piano entrance was slow and sad; the music haunting and the lyrics so strong.

She called me up this mornin',  
Said: "There's somethin' you should know.  
"There's a job back home in Boston,  
"And I think I'm gonna go.  
"My parents are in Cambridge,  
"An' I've got some old friends there.  
"An' I know you think this isn't fair."

And the tears started fallin',  
There was nothin' I could say.  
Even if I fight it, someone loses either way.  
Whoa, it might as well be China,  
Or the dark side of the moon.  
There's no way I can be there every Friday afternoon."

Christine could feel her heart break with every note, this song was sure to be a huge hit but she wondered where it had come from, who had put the heartbreak into words and notes.

I have him every weekend,  
He's got his own room here.  
He's all that's kept me goin',  
These last three years.  
There's little league in Boston,  
Oh, but who will coach his team.  
How's he gonna grow up without me.

And the tears started fallin',  
There was nothin' I could say.  
Even if I fight it, someone loses either way.  
Whoa, it might as well be China,  
Or the dark side of the moon.  
There's no way I can be there every Friday afternoon.

Erik continued through the song, it has such emotion and was such a powerful song. Watching Christine he started into the crescendo.

What about Christmas?  
If I can't get off of work?  
What about his birthday?  
If I'm not there, he'll be hurt.  
And I know the day is comin',  
When she'll find someone new,  
But he'll never love him like I do.  
Well, it might as well be China,  
Or the dark side of the moon.  
There's no way I can be there every Friday afternoon.

As soon as Erik had finished the song Christine had to wipe a stray tear from her eye, "Erik that was soo beautiful but soo sad."

Smiling up at her he shook his head in agreement, "I know, Antony wrote the lyrics to the song, his ex-wife was moving back home and taking their son. With the upcoming tour he knew he couldn't be there for him like she could." Taking a deep breath he sighed, "It broke his heart, they stay in contact but if you knew him you could see how much he is hurting."

"You're very close with your band members aren't you?" She asked tucking her feet beneath her to get comfortable.

"They are like my brothers; they've stayed by my side through everything. I'd be lost without them." He answered honestly; Erik continued to play a few cords as he watched Christine, "Would you like to hear a few more Angel?"

Christine nodded, "Please, it's so relaxing listening to your music, you have such an amazing voice. I could do this all night…"

_Later Sunday Night-Recording studio_

Nick 'Z' Hans lifted his glass to his lips taking a long drink from his rum and Coke as he watched the young woman in the booth belting out lyrics. They were working their way into their third hour of recording and she was still going strong; he was impressed with her vocal stamina and technique. They had started with songs from her demo CD, Christine was such the perfectionist it barely took an hour to run through her music and put it to track. The next two hours had been focused on new tracks Z'd allowed her to pick out, "That's enough Christine." He exclaimed over the loud speaker into the recording room, at the bright smile from her he turned back to Devon the recording room genius, "So what do you think?"

Devon finished a few more adjustments to the tone of her voice and cut the track for Z, looking into the room watching as the little songbird collected her things he sighed, "Z…I've worked with ya'll for years and even Erik never put that much down in 3 hours. Where did you find her?"

Z smiled as he kept watching her, "its Erik's first soprano backup for the tour, his new accompaniment and duet partner."

"She's badass Z, could easily have her own solo career…" He replied winking at Z but the Cheshire grin on Z's face said it all, "But you already knew that."

Taking another long drink he tipped his glass to Devon, "Erik's career is in jeopardy, it would only be a wise business move to search for his replacement."

Devon was about to respond when the door opened, "Hey! How was that?" Christine asked as she entered the room.

The two men nodded to her, "It was amazing Christine, those tracks from your demo went wonderfully. Honestly a few more tracks and your debut CD will be practically complete." Z explained as he winked at her.

Christine's brow furrowed and she looked at the two questioningly, "Isn't that a little quick, I mean I guess I just thought…"

"It would take longer?" Devon interrupted quickly. At her nod he laughed, "I've worked with people who took 2 days to lay down an entire CD and more, it all depends on the talent of the singer." He explained trying to quell the young girl's fears.

Looking at his watch Z shook his head, "Don't worry about it love you did amazing." Reaching down he handed her a copy of the tracks she'd produced. "You're going to be lately in you don't hurry, here's a copy for you of the songs."

Christine glanced at her watch and yelped, "Oh god I'm going to be late!" She cried out as she grabbed her jacket and accepted the CD. "Thank you so much Z, hopefully we can do this again."

Z hugged her gently and smiled at her, "Not a problem love don't worry we will do this again and soon. I'll give you a call." As he pulled away he fished in his pocket for his cell phone pulling it out quickly; hitting the speed dial he held up a finger to her. "Annette: it's Z, Christine is going to be a few minutes late we were in a meeting and lost track of time…ok love…yah no problem."

Beaming a bright smile at him Christine relaxed, "Thank you!" she whispered as he finished his conversation.

"No problem, now go I'll see you soon." Z walked her to the door and smiled as he watched her move quickly down the hall towards tour practice. Smiling to himself he lifted his phone again and dialed another number. After a few rings a feminine voice picked up, "Hello?"

A broad smile lit up Z's face, "Elizabeth…love…are you free tonight? I've got an idea."


	23. Chapter 24

A/N: Wow look at this two updates in three days I know I'm just as shocked as you are! A little more E/C for your entertainment (I know that is the real reason I read stories too wink), and we are that much closer to the first day of tour. I know Z is terribly evil and it could be trouble for our lovers. I do promise it'll be fun and well worth it. As always I heart all of my readers, you are all amazing and I appreciate every single one of you and my reviewers are amazing, they keep me going strong and help to inspire me. As always leave love or hate just let me know you are reading it, Always Lady

_Wednesday Afternoon- A week and a half until first tour date_

An aggravated Christine busted her way through the double doors storming down the hallway out of practice. She was fuming! Tracy had been on her case for two days straight and now she'd called her out in front of the entire tour group, "My steps were right and perfectly on beat!" She complained moving down the hall, that was it; tonight pushed her too far and pissed her off. Grabbing her keys out of her purse she moved down the stairs towards the front door, where her salvation awaited her all shiny and silver.

Erik was leaving his study as a blur of brown curls flew through the entry way out his front door, 'Christine?' he thought. Concern flashed across his face as he turned to follow her; if she was upset he was sure it didn't have to do with him this time.

Christine pushed the unlocked button on her modular for her car and sighed as the tail lights lit up welcoming her back. Climbing in her car she started it up quickly, putting her windows down and picking up her MP3 player. She needed out of here for a little while and needed something to keep her mind off what happened at practice.

Jogging after her Erik approached her car kneeling down next to the passenger window, "Christine? Are you alright?" his soft voice trying to soothe the savage beast that seemed to be rearing its ugly head in the driver's seat. He had the pleasure of spending Sunday morning with her and was able to see her everyday at practice but the hectic schedule demanded most of the their time; he hadn't had a chance to meet up with her since.

"Just Fine!" She grumbled selecting her 'pissed off' play list off her player and set it back down in the cradle. Making a quick decision she looked over at him, "I need out of here…come with me?" She asked softly shifting her car into first gear.

Glancing back at his mansion Erik checked to make sure no one was outside watching them, nodding his head Erik climbed in, "Where are we going?" He asked fastening his seat belt and watching her, he could practically feel the anger coming off her.

Christine practically growled at him as she turned her head slightly, "Away from Tracy!" She complained speeding off down his driveway kicking up rocks in her wake. Skidding onto the road she shifted into second gear and headed away from her tormentor.

Keeping his eyes on her Erik couldn't help but smile, the anger and rage crossing her features only helped to make her look even more beautiful in the moonlight. Doubting she was ready to talk yet he just sat back enjoying the evening air.

The window above the front door lit up with the flicker of a match, a trail of smoke wafted up to the heavens as an onlooker took a long drag off their smoke, and picking up their cell phone they quickly dialed a number. "He just left in her car…follow them."

Fifteen Minutes later

A little while later Christine pulled into a secluded wooden park masked in darkness, she'd frequented this place in the short time since she'd started on the tour. The 350Z slowed o a stop just before a bench and Christine put it into neutral yanking up on her E-brake. Without even looking at her passenger she pulled out her cell phone sending a quick message to Meg then turning her phone off.

Unhooking his seat belt Erik turned to her offering a simple smile, "So is it safe to ask what happened?" His question was answered by a loud groan and the slam of a car door; hurrying out of the car after her Erik called out her name, "Christine!"

Throwing her arms up in the air Christine started to pace blowing up, "What the hell is it with Tracy? Why does she have such a hard on for me…I didn't do anything wrong and she's been riding me all week!"

Erik leaned against her car and smiled at her rant, her fierce eyes turned to him as she moved towards him, "Get the hell off my car! You'll scratch…" She didn't even have a chance to finish as Erik pulled her close covering her lips roughly with his, lacing his fingers through her hair he deepened the kiss gently probing her lips requesting entrance to the sweet velvet haven that had just been viciously venting her frustration.

After the initial shock Christine returned his kiss with equal vigor and passion melting into him, wrapping her arms around him she pressed against him deepening their kiss. 'He tastes so amazing…' was the only thought that processed in her mind clearly.

Erik sighed as he reluctantly pulled away, the need for oxygen becoming too great to ignore anymore. Resting his forehead against hers he smiled, "Shut up…I'll buy you a new one." He whispered to her, the teasing tone in his voice quite evident.

Christine swatted his chest and pulled him off her car, "I don't want a new one I love this one. So where did you come from? I didn't see you after dinner at practice?"

Lacing his fingers with hers they made their way over to the bench, "I had some business to attend to and on my way to the studio I saw you storming out and decided to follow. Was that a rash decision on my part?"

Christine sat down on the bench facing him still holding his hand, "You know that could have been a big mistake," she replied and laughed at his raised eyebrow. Assuming she'd peaked his interest she continued, "I kinda have a temper and it's better to just let me go drive it off and wait till I come back…I normally do."

"Normally?" Erik asked wondering why she'd thrown that in at the end, they'd spent an entire night talking but he still felt he knew nothing about the young woman sitting across from him. She's been very eager to learn everything about him and rarely answered any questions about herself. 'Not tonight though…' crossed his mind quickly, tonight; he'd get to find out some things about her since she practically knew everything about him.

Absently; Christine reached into her pocket and pulled out a gunmetal colored Zippo lighter smiling sadly at him, "I've always come back except after my dad passed away, after they told me he had died, I ran away… I drove for three days only stopping for gas." Flicking the lighter caps open and closed a few times she sighed.

Erik gently rubbed circles on the back of her hand with his thumb watching her for a few moments, "How did he die?" He knew her father had passed away and her mother had not made it through child birth, she had been an only child; that meant she was orphaned in this world. Erik felt a lump form in his throat when she cringed a silent tear slid down her face, attempting to calm her he quickly retorted, "Never mind, We don't have to talk about it now Angel."

Continuing to flick the lighters cap she shook her head, wiping the tear away with the back of her hand she brought her eyes up to his. "Massive heart attack…" she replied softly barely above a whisper.

Understanding dawned on Erik, "You were there?" It was more like a statement than a question, he could tell by her sudden intake of breath that he'd hit the proverbial nail on the head. Watching her flick the Zippo open once more she lit the lighter watching the flames dance with the breeze.

"From the moment I woke up until the last breath he took…" she exclaimed starring at the flame as though it held power over her, mesmerizing her.

"Tell me?" Erik could tell she'd never talked about it; the pain was too fresh in her eyes to have been expressed to anyone. Her grip on his hand tightened yet she never took her eyes off the flame.

She didn't understand it but she felt the need to let it out, for three years she'd held in her pain. As though she were seeing it through fresh eyes Christine started her tale, "I was asleep when I heard him call my name, it wasn't his normal voice he sounded panicked and in pain." She explained swallowing the lump in her throat although she could not hide the quiver of her lower lip, "I climbed out of bed and rushed down the hall to his room, he stood at the foot of his bed clutching his chest…asking me to call 911."

Reaching his other hand up to her face Erik gently brushed away the few tears that had fallen; his heart broke for the woman before him. He was torn between taking her in his arms and letting her continue, he could tell the story was beginning to take a toll on her.

Christine closed her eyes tightly taking a few deep breaths, finding her voice she continued, "I turned to find the phone and he collapsed, I left him…" a broken sob racked her body. "I left my dad…lying on the floor dying while I tried to find the phone. The rest is just a blur, I only remember standing in the waiting room by myself praying for him to be ok; but I knew when the doctor walked in, he sat me down…but I couldn't listen. So I ran…." Dropping the lit Zippo she broke down squeezing Erik's hand for support. "I just kept thinking as I drove…CPR how could you forget it, I'd been a lifeguard for three years and knew it by hea..heart and when it..it wa…was needed most to save the most important life. I just sat and cried until the ambulance got there." She managed to explain, for so long she felt as though she had failed her father and been the reason he'd passed away. 'If only I had been stronger…' she thought harshly her body trembling from the force of her emotions.

"Oh Christine…My Angel," He whispered as he pulled her to him, placing him on his lap he allowed her to cry into his shirt. He knew there were no words to calm her or to make it better, he'd been there in his own hell for weeks and nothing but time could heal his pain; the same with Christine. Leaning over slightly he picked up the discarded Zippo closing it and holding it tight in his hand for her.

Christine wrapped her arms around him, "I drove as long…long as I could." She shook her head, "I had no one to come back to."

Shaking his head Erik kissed the crown of her head, "I'm sorry Christine, no one should ever have to go through that." He said softly holding her tightly; his strong embrace a comfort to the upset woman in his arms.

Sniffling she leaned back looking up at him, "I've never told anyone…" Christine asked attempting to compose herself enough to talk to him. She didn't know why she'd broken down so quickly, but it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders finally talking to someone about what had happened.

Erik gently moved his fingers under her chin tilting her head to meet his, "It was not your fault Angel, you could not have stopped or prevented it anymore than I could this..." He exclaimed gesturing towards his mask. Lifting the Zippo to her he squeezed it in her hand, holding tightly to her; Erik leaned down pressing a soft kiss to her lips to quell her fears and pain.

The feather light touch of his lips melted Christine, this kiss wasn't about passion or need it was his non-verbal communication of support to her. Pulling back slightly she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him close. "Thank you…" she whispered into his ear.


	24. Chapter 25

A/N: I hope you've enjoyed the recent updates, I am working overtime but luckily my job allows for me to write during the day. Again actually getting home to type everything up makes it kind of tough…oh did I mention I am also a High School Volleyball Coach who has now started open gym for her volleyball team in preparation for our upcoming season. So just keeping track that would be…wedding prep 1 Month exactly/ moving into new place/ volleyball open gyms/ working full time. Just in case anyone wondered why my updates took so long! LOL! Thank you all again for the support and the great reviews! It keeps me going! Just to let you know the Coyote Ugly is a real bar in New York and it is amazing and the whole group is amazing, pay them a visit if you are ever there. The Owner Lil is my Hero, she is way badass and I give her so much credit for pushing female empowerment! Go Lil! Oh by the way I've no aff. With Coyote Ugly or Lil the Owner, just borrowing their name and givin' them some love!

Without further ado Chapter 25

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Friday Night- One Week until First Tour Date_

Flicking the light on in the observation room Z started applauding the entire group, clicking the loud speaker on he called out, "Thank you! That is enough for tonight, tomorrow afternoon 4pm!" The practice had gone quite well and considering it was their first dress rehearsal Z had to admit he was amazed. Flicking off the loud speaker he struck up a light for his cigarette watching the crowd below him start to disperse.

"They did well," A female voice exclaimed from behind him, a long slender frame leaned against the back wall closest to the entrance of the viewing room.

Surprised by the interruption Z turned quickly, "Elizabeth! Good to see you love," reaching down he flipped the switch so the window into the viewing room went dark. "I was worried you wouldn't accept my invitation."

Nodding to him she pointed to the window, Z laughed taking a hit off his cigarette, "Two way window, its dark now no one can see in. "

Approaching him Elizabeth smiled, "How could I not, although I have to admit it did surprise me."

Hugging the woman a sly smile crossed his face, "Love nothing should surprise you, so I'll assume my proposition didn't sound completely preposterous?"

Elizabeth turned to the window and stared out, watching as the last of the crowd started to file out of the room, "How am I supposed to stand before him Z? I could barely look at him when we were together and now…I don't think I can help you with this."

"Nonsense, you are a great actress, think of it as a role you are playing. Besides the only people who know you and Erik aren't together anymore are a select few." Z reminded her tagging a long drag on his cigarette. "You both need the publicity and it will only help to keep your face gracing the covers of all the magazines."

Elizabeth continued to gaze down at the stage below her, only a few people remained mostly Erik's band and a few ladies who looked like back up singers. She knew he career needed a boost after her last picture had completely bombed in the theaters but Z was asking a lot of her. Absently she questioned him, "And what do I say is the reason for my visit?"

Joining her at the window Nick shrugged, "Say you needed closure, that him kicking you out wasn't enough. I will have Juan at the ready the entire time." Placing a reassuring arm around her he squeezed her shoulder, "Trust me, it will work and the press will go crazy over it. You're face will be on the front of any magazine you want and we can throw in a little meeting after his first tour just to add some gas to the flame. After that you're free! You'll have what you want, Erik will finally get over you and everything will be perfect."

"How will this help him get over me?" Elizabeth questioned unsure how this whole situation was supposed to work. She'd never been in love with Erik but there situation had been comfortable and helpful to her career.

Z placed his hand on her lower back gesturing to the chairs set about, "He needs closure to get over you. Sending you away…he'll never know what might have been and he keeps wondering what might have happened if he hadn't pushed you away."

Stopping in her track Elizabeth glared down at the stage below, "Who is that?" She pointed to a young brunette talking with Erik and Antony.

At the hint of jealousy in her voice Z smirked, slyly he replied, "Who Antony?" Shooting Z a look that one would thing had daggers in it he chuckled, "That is Ms. Christine Daae, my new up and coming female vocalist of the year."

Turning her gaze back down to the stage she watched the trio for a moment, it was evident the young woman was flirting with Erik by the light touches she would give his arm letting her hand linger longer than necessary. "She's flirting with them…"

"What? Who?" Z exclaimed watching the group, "Oh you mean Christine and Erik?" Yes…she is rather persistent with him encouraging him out of his drunken stupor he's been in since you left."

Elizabeth shook her head in understanding, "She's Erik's rebound."

Z agreed with her slightly, "In a round about way, yes. But she's using him just as much as he's using her. He's trying to get over you and she wants a solo career, it's a take/take relationship for them." Z pointed out explaining their situation for her.

"But the mask…I mean his face?" Elizabeth said turning to Z with confusion in her eyes.

"She's not marrying him Liz and I'm sure it leads to a bit of mystery for him." Z laughed trying to keep the mood light. "So what do you say? A couple pictures with Erik and free publicity…?"

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder again, the trio had broken apart with Erik and Antony heading towards the backstage and the little girl exiting stage left. A pang of jealousy clutched her chest, she didn't want Erik back, she was happy now with her life and wasn't ready for the baggage he carried since the accident. The way he looked now was too much for her but she didn't want anyone else to have him either. "When would you like to do this?"

An evil grin spread from ear to ear, "I was thinking sometime very soon, how about I call you. You'll be in town for the next two weeks right?"

"Of course, I'm not due to head out for my next movie till the end of this month." She answered honestly making her way towards the door.

"Then trust me you'll hear from me soon, if you need anything give me a call…perhaps we can do dinner one night?" Z replied winking at her, smiling slyly. He'd always been infatuated with Elizabeth "My treat?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Call me! About THIS whole situation." She replied opening the door and taking her leave.

Z watcher her head out smiling, this entire plan would work out perfectly. Either Erik would snap out of his slump or call it quits, no matter what Z'd still make money off the tour; hopefully he'd have his new shining star and with that life would be good. It was his own personal game of chess, moving his pieces into place and soon he'd be able to claim check mate.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_After Practice Girls Side_

After practice Christine practically bounced the entire way back to her and Meg's room, Tracy had stayed off her back the entire time thankfully. Meg had suggested a night out at their old hang out, growing up in New York had been interesting to say the least but the usual club scene soon got old for them. A mutual fried had told them about a great bar where entertainment was plentiful and always exciting: Coyote Ugly!

Their first night at the bar they were somewhat overwhelmed with the entire atmosphere but it didn't take long to warm up to the fun and energetic pace of the bar, before too long they were regulars at the bar known on a first name basis. The bar was known for their beautiful and talented bartender's wild style of serving drinks and singing/dancing on top of the bar. Meg and Christine became fast friends with the entertainers, and after a few months of frequent visits and enthusiastic participation the owner Lil asked if they'd like to pick up extra cash a few times a month; to which both girls had gladly accepted. Christine had always been in love with music and performing but wasn't a huge party animal, but for some reasons she always looked forward to going to the Coyote. When she was up on the bar singing and dancing with the rest of the group she pictured herself as a solo artist performing for her adoring fans and it made her smile.

Unlocking the door to the room she laughed when she saw her bed, on top of her bed sat her black cowboy hat besides that lay her vest style sleeveless black leather top; it had a tie in the front between her breasts leaving nothing to the imagination. The shirt showed a very generous amount of cleavage and her entire midsection; next to it laid her jean mini skirt and finally her pink cowboy boots that Lil had given. Giggling again she called out to Meg, "Where did you find these?" She asked setting her purse on the nightstand and lightly running her hands over the delicate fabric of her top.

Meg peaked her head out of the bathroom with a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth, "I…" holding up a finger she returned to the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth. Re-emerging seconds later she smiled at her, "I went today after we made plans; I had an hour break and thought it would be fun. So how do I look?" Meg asked spinning around, Meg had her hair straightened and a blood red halter on with a pair of black leather shorts, both her boots and hat were a bright metallic black in color.

"Amazing as always, if Raoul saw you'd he'd have a heart attack," Christine replied sitting on her bed to remove her shoes. "Speaking of which... how are you two doing?"

Meg immediately started to blush, "So amazing! He's the most intelligent, sweet…sexy…"

"Sidetracking!!!" Christine called out laughing; she started to change from her practice clothes as Meg grabbed her make-up bag off her bed and disappeared into the bathroom again.

"Oh my god! Is that boy…talented." Meg called out from the bathroom.

Slipping her skirt on Christine shook her head, "I'm glad he's…talented. You two seem good together, I'm really happy for you sweetie."

"I think…I think I'm in love…" She called from the bathroom as she applied lip liner and matching lipstick.

At the mention of the 'L' word Christine spun around, tying off her top and tilting her head at her friend, "Meghan Giry! In Love?" At Meg's agreeing nod Christine shrieked, "Aww! That is so wonderful I'm soo happy for you, have you told him?" Christine asked as she joined her friend in the bathroom to apply her own make-up for the evening.

Meg shook her head as she finished her eye-shadow and started on her mascara, "No; but I'm going to soon…maybe tonight?"

Starting her eyeliner Christine smiled, "Is he coming out there tonight?" Adding dark liner to her lids she applied a frosted eye-shadow to bring out her eyes, adding the mascara after to lengthen her lashes.

Shrugging Meg didn't answer right away,"Not sure, I was kinda talking about after. He said something about Band Night Out." Picking up a piece of tissue paper Meg blotted her lipstick, smiling she turned to Christine giving her a knowing look.

"Strip club!" The two said simultaneously breaking into a fit of giggles.

"So what about you Ma'am? Any more late night meetings with Mr. Erik?" Meg asked dabbing some perfume on her pulse points at her neck and wrists.

Christine started to blush; she didn't know exactly what was going on between them. They were close and had been texting each other on a daily basis, not to mention the amazing kisses she'd shared with him. When she was with him the whole world seemed to fall away and she just loved the look in his eyes, like she was the only person in the world. Even though they weren't officially anything, they still spent any free time they could together just enjoying each others company. "No not really, just friends."

"Friends…right." Meg decided that when her friend was ready, she'd tell her. Watching as Christine added the last bit of make-up Meg stared at the two of them in the bathroom mirror, "We are so hot!"

Christine shook her head, "This is gonna be fun tonight, and it's been so long since we've been out there. Think they will be happy to see us?"

Meg laughed as she exited the bathroom with Christine in tow behind her, "Are you joking! The last time we were there they had a record night, and over 200 body shots sold in one night. Just wait till you get on that stage now, do you remember the dances?" She questioned slipping her boots on and standing up to put her hat on.

Christine made her way to her bed slipping on her boots and hat as well, "Does a bullfrog have a water tight asshole?" She retorted tipping her hat to her roommate, leaning down she picked up her keys and pulled out some money from her wallet off the night stand. "No purses…no cell phones…"

Meg smiled, "And no worries! Ok so we ready?"

"We can take my car, got the perfect music for tonight." Christine said grabbing her friends arm and started out the door for an evening of fun.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_After Practice Guys side_

Erik and Antony made their way away from the stage area and started heading back towards their rooms. "That went really good today, I mean considering we are only a week away from the first performance." Antony struck up conversation on their walk back.

Erik nodded, his thoughts still drifting back to Christine and how beautiful she'd looked today at practice. Pulling out his cell phone he couldn't help but feel somewhat discouraged that she hadn't text him after practice for dinner or coffee.

"Then I thought about just coming on stage in a sock and doing an irish jig…" Antony said wryly raising a questioning eyebrow at his friend.

"Oh please god Don't!" Erik replied shaking his head, "Ok I get it; I wasn't paying attention. Yes; it was very nice, I was very impressed." Slipping his cell phone in his pocket Erik ran his hand through his hair as they walked trying to keep Antony's questions down to a minimum.

Antony shook his head, glad Erik had caught his joke, "So plans tonight? Methos and Raoul wanted to get the band together for a night out, Methos said he found this great place that we'd really like. I'm assuming he's talking about a gentleman's club."

Erik stopped in his tracks, he'd never been one to visit strip clubs let alone now. "No thank you I am quite happy staying inside. Perhaps you should go on your own."

A loud laughter came from behind him drawing Erik and Antony's attention, "Sup Big E! Holla atcha boy! Antony sup wich you?" Methos and Raoul approached the other two members of the band, Methos; always the vocal one greeted them first.

"Erik…Antony! How goes? Ready for a night out?" Raoul asked shaking Antony's hand. Since Erik's accident the group had started separating without their rock to hold them together. Methos had thought it would be good to get everyone together for a nice night out, just having fun.

Erik shook Methos' hand followed by Raoul's, "Hi guys." Erik couldn't help but turn his mask away from the group, it was different when they were on stage but now that they were so close in proximity he felt somewhat self-conscious about it.

Methos wrapped his arm around Antony and Erik's shoulder, "So we ready to roll out? Got the perfect place tonight, guy's night out!" He informed them and nodded at the three other members of the band.

Antony and Raoul both nodded excited about the prospect of getting out for a night out after the long week of practices, "Come on Erik!" Antony replied catching the terrified look in Erik's eyes.

"Our fearless leader has to join us for a little while; you need out of this place Erik. Just for a little while." Raoul followed up Antony's comments wanting to make sure that Erik got out of the house. He was going to be performing in front of millions of people in less than a week and they still hadn't been able to get him out of his house, things could take a turn for the worst if they didn't get the old Erik back.

Erik shook his head, "No Guys seriously, I'm going to go to the studio for a while then sleep. I just can't."

Methos looked at Anthony and Raoul, at the other guys nod Methos continued, "Listen, you come with us for 1 hour and if you ain't havin' one hell of a time you can come back. Come on dog!"

As the Antony and Raoul circled behind him Erik realized he really had no choice in the matter, perhaps he'd be able to stay out of sight long enough to appease them until he could come home. "Where are we going?" He asked dryly, there was no amusement or excitement in his voice. He'd much more preferred to have a quiet evening in getting to know Christine more and possibly a nice dinner.

Wrapping his arm around Erik, Methos pulled him tight, "Boy's….we're going to get Ugly!"


	25. Chapter 26

Christine smiled as Meg sang loudly along with the song on the radio she couldn't help but giggle as her friend botched up the words to "Here for the Party" by Gretchen Wilson. "Girl! Give it up! We're here…" She said loudly pointing at the bar as she drove by to park in the back lot where the Coyotes had their own reserved parking.

Meg started to laugh, "You love it! OH! It's DJ! DJ!!!!!" She called out the window as they pulled into the reserved parking lot for the Coyotes.

Christine shook her head, "You are too crazy…Hey DJ!" She called out as they pulled up to the booth.

A tall, heavy set man made his way over to the driver's side of Christine's car, "Well well…look what the cat dragged in, long time ladies." DJ replied winking at the two girls.

Practically bouncing in her chair Meg started laughing, "You knew we'd be back sooner or later, it looks packed out there…the line is down the block."

DJ chuckled, "Well then I bet we need a few more on that bar…You better have planned to do some singing and dancing tonight. I hear that we've got a few big spenders in there tonight."

Christine shook her head, "Well then we had better get in there; Lil here tonight?"

DJ nodded gesturing to the backdoor, "Should be in her office just got in a little bit ago, said some Big Wig called ahead to let her know they were coming. She'll be happy for the extra help. Great to see you girls!" He exclaimed opening the gate for them, "Oh! If you need to leave your ride here, Lil picked up some security to watch this place after the bar closes so it will be safe."

"Thanks DJ!" Christine called out as she pulled ahead and parked her car.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Erik's entire band climbed into his limo as Methos rattled off some directions; Erik's mind was in another place. He knew his friends wouldn't let him get away with not going out with them; he'd been in hiding since the accident and had barely spent any time with them. He was still apprehensive about it since he knew how people outside would react to his mask, and it scared him. Yet with his first tour date barely a week away he needed to get out in the world again, it had been something Christine had encouraged him to do each time they started talking about the tour. 'It'll help calm you, so you don't worry next week,' repeated in his head.

Looking up at his band mates laughing and joking as Raoul poured some drinks Erik couldn't help but smile. They were like his brothers and would always be there for him, he was so appreciative of their friendship and loyalty. He drew strength from them and decided to try to enjoy the night as best as possible; though he couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment that Christine hadn't tried to reach him to make plans. After practice she mentioned she had made plans with Meg but would let him know about something after they did their 'Girl thing'.

"Yo! Big E; where you at dawg?" Methos called out passing a shot glass to him.

Erik shook his head breaking his though process, smiling at Methos he accepted his shot, "Right here…was just thinking."

"Well then now that you're back I propose a toast," Antony said lifting his glass towards the others. As the three other group members lifted their glass Antony smiled at them, "To having our brother back…."

"And a successful tour…"Raoul added quickly.

Methos smiled devilishly, "To having a damn good time tonight." The group tapped their shot glasses and downed the liquor quickly. Setting the glasses down Methos rubbed his hands together, "We ready to party it up tonight?"

Erik raised a questioning eyebrow at him, "Where exactly are we going?" Methos had never actually given them the details of their night out and that could prove to be a frightening thing with his wicked mind.

"The Diamond Lodge?" Raoul questioned knowing it was Methos' favorite club to frequent; he was such a valued customer at this particular gentleman's club that they named a drink after him.

At Methos' 'no' head shake Raoul turned to Antony, shrugging the two tried to come up with the correct answer. "What about the Express? Candie's?" Antony listed off a few more bars and night clubs that were very popular.

Methos started laughing, "Nah not even close killer! I told you we were gonna get Ugly tonight and trust me…the hunnies at 'dis place got way more talent then taking their clothes off." Patting Raoul on the back he smiled at Erik, "Trust me…have I ever steered you wrong before E?"

Erik shook his head, "Going to get Ugly?" Looking between Antony and Raoul he realized he wasn't the only one confused, bringing his attention back to Methos he chuckled, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Coyote Ugly!" Methos said leaving it hanging in the air with a coy smile on his face.

"Ok…what is that? Raoul asked knowing it was the same question that was on everyone's mind.

Antony tilted his head thinking quickly turning his attention to Raoul and Erik, "Well I know back in college that was a saying for when you got hammered and when you woke up the next morning and saw the person in the bed with you that was laying on your arm…you would rather chew off your own arm to get out of there then have to wake them up."

"Tru...tru but nah," Methos shook his head, "It's a badass bar dawg, trust me! I gotz the inside scoop just make sure you keep your ears open for the coyote call and your eyes on the bar…and don't order water."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Making their way in the back door they headed directly to Lil's office knocking a few times. "It's open!" A woman called out from inside the office, Christine smirked at Meg and pushed the door open, "Lil?" Christine called out entering slowly, Lil was definitely the strongest woman she knew and her life revolved around her bar. It was her drive and dedication that moved her from her small hometown so many years ago to the big city to make her own way. Christine looked up to her in every sense of the word.

A dark haired woman spun around from her desk and a large bright smile crossed her face immediately, "Well well…Whiskey Girl and Megpie! I was wonderin' when you two would show up again." Standing she moved towards the two girls hugging them; pulling back she winked at Christine, "Nice Boots!"

"You know we couldn't stay away…we've been really busy though," Meg asked nodding towards the bar area. "It sounds crazy out there."

Christine nodded her agreement, "You know it's lined up down the block, DJ said you had some big spenders and some Big Wig comin' in…full roster tonight?"

Lil beamed a smile at the girls, "Actually I'm short Maria, she's in New Orleans helping train some new girls…so I could use some big talent to fill her boots." Moving towards the door she leaned against it nodding towards the bar, "Maybe a few songs and dances to make the boys thirsty?" She asked a smug grin on her face knowing that neither of them could ever turn down the call to the bar.

Meg turned to Christine and the two started nodding quickly, "Did you even have to ask?" Every time they came to the bar, Lil would always ask them to perform and they would always agree. It was honestly the reason they loved coming here was because they could perform.

Lil patted the two girls on the back and pushed them out into the hallway heading towards the bar, "Didn't think I needed to but only being nice, so why don't you two get out there and have a good time. I've got some calls to make but I'll be out there before the coyote call and we'll get the introductions out of the way."

"OK! See you soon…" They replied waving as they disappeared down the hall.

Lil shook her head and made her way back into her office closing the door, a few more calls to check up on the other bars and she'd make her way out to the bar area to keep an eye on things and to greet the Big Wig for the night. "This is gonna be a big night…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A short time later Erik's limo pulled up outside of Coyote Ugly parking right at the door, "We're here Mr. Mulhliem," the driver said climbing quickly out of the drivers' seat and made his way around the car. The crowd lined down the block couldn't contain their curiosity and excitement over seeing someone famous and started to rush the lines to see who would climb out of the limo. As the driver opened the door Methos laughed, "Time to get ugly ya'll." He started to laugh and climbed out of the car first waving as the crowd started to cheer.

"Guess there's no turning back now…" Antony exclaimed climbing out behind Methos, Raoul shook his head as he followed Antony.

Erik shook his head taking a few deep breathes he stepped out of the limo and plastered on his best fake smile. Waving at the screaming crowd he joined the other guys at the door and was ushered quickly inside.

A brunette met them at the door inside the bar, "Hey ya'll, my name is Lilian and this is my place." She exclaimed extending her hand to welcome them all to her bar.

Erik shook her hand and nodded, "Very nice to meet you, you have a nice place." He said catching a glimpse inside the door as two more patrons entered, "It looks interesting."

Raoul and Antony laughed, Methos couldn't contain himself, "Trust me Ma'am, he's a little shy and it's our first time here…"

Lil laughed, "First time huh? We'll you're in luck we've got some great girls here tonight, so go drink up Lance will lead you to your table up near the bar." Patting him on the arm she turned on her heel and opened the door making her way inside, "Welcome to Coyote Ugly!"

Lance the assistant manager lead the group towards their table, yelling out over the loud music and patrons. "Here's your table, enjoy your night. Lil said drinks are on the house so I'll let the girls at the bar know."

"Hell yah dawg check this shit out!" Methos cried out turning around and taking in the entire place, the atmosphere was practically electrifying. "I'm gonna go pick up the first round." He yelled out pointing towards the bar, a large ridiculous smile on his face as he watched the two blondes on top of the bar dancing to an 80's tune.

Erik and Antony couldn't believe their eyes; Raoul leaned over, "Well he did say this was going to be an amazing night." He cried out shrugging at the looks he was receiving.

Erik rolled his eyes, this wasn't exactly what he had planned for his first night back out into the club scene. He'd figured he would be secluded behind VIP ropes and served his drinks never having to leave the sanctity of his seat. "This isn't exactly what I had in mind."

Antony didn't know what to say, "Well at least this is something we'll never forget." He exclaimed as Methos made his way back to the table with four beers and four shots.

Passing the drinks out Methos started laughing, "Princess over there set us up with MGD's and something she called a Jager Bomb…said it's a favorite." Lifting his shot up Methos tilted it to his three friends, "To US!"

"To US!" They answered back as they all downed their shot glasses. Shaking his head at the shot Antony laughed at the face Raoul and Erik made. "So Raoul…where's your girl tonight?"

"Oh yah…das right that little blonde hottie you've been hittin' it up wit…" Methos replied awaiting Raoul's response.

Raoul started to blush, "Don't you even think about it Methos…she said she was having a girls night with Chrissy. She said they were heading out to their old stomping grounds to let loose for a little while."

Erik picked up his beer taking a long sip from it, "So you seem to be serious with her."

"Trust me, this one is amazing and that is all you're getting out of me about her." Raoul smiled devilishly at them tipping his beer. "A gentleman must never reveal his conquests."

"Yah what ever killer, you'll be spillin' it before the night is out. God there are a lotta fine lookin' women in here." Methos broke up the conversation doing a slow rotation and openly starring at every woman who passed by.

"Down boy…easy now." Erik retorted rolling his eyes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At the far end of the bar Meg and Christine grabbed their shots and tipped to each other, "To an amazing night…" Meg said first answered by Christine, "To a great job and a successful tour." Giggling the two girls threw back their shots then handed their glasses to the one bartender Kat.

"You want another one?" Kat the head bartender asked reaching for the bottle of Southern Comfort.

A hand appeared on Kat's shoulder, "Not right now….you two ready to get back in the saddle?" Lil asked holding up a cd for them.

"You still have a copy of my demo?" Christine asked completely surprised the Lil had kept a copy of her old demo cd.

Lil nodded, "I knew you'd be back sooner or later and would want to pelt out a song or two. How about track six…that always gets the children pumped up."

Meg nodded shaking Christine's arm, "That will be perfect…tag team that bar tonight?"

"I couldn't do it without you…sounds like a plan Lil. Oh remind me to send you a copy of my new cd once it gets cut." Christine replied following Meg and Christine around the end of the bar.

"I'll do that! Hand me that microphone…" She replied to Lindsey behind the bar and handed Christine's cd off to the DJ behind the bar, "Track six…Coyote call after this next song…and we are gonna lit up the bar tonight so at the end hand the girls the bottles, once everyone is up there lit it up ok? Chrissy and Meg, up we go. Meg head down and come up from that side Chrissy you can come up on this side."

The girls nodded and made their way towards the stairs to prepare to make their way up on the bar once Lil had made their introductions.

Lil climbed up on the bar and lifted the microphone, "Alright ladies and gentlemen grab your drinks and help me welcome two of my favorite Coyotes back to the bar tonight…"

Erik and the rest of the table turned their attention up to the bar as Lil commanded attention of everyone.

"These amazing women graced our bar for the better part of the past two years and even with their busy schedule they are back in the saddle tonight performing one of the girls very own songs." Lil was smiling at the entire crowd as they started to cheer louder.

Christine looked down the bar and winked at Meg as she heard Lil call Meg's name watching her start to climb the steps to the bar.

"I'd like you to welcome back Little Miss Megpie to the bar…she may be little but she can dance circles around you and leave you wondering just how does she move her hips like that." Lil laughed as Meg danced over towards her, shaking her hips so easily it would make Shakira jealous.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Methos and Antony cried out when they saw Meg moving on the bar beside Lil. They turned to Raoul and started laughing when they saw his jaw resting on the floor from his surprised look to see Meg, not only to see Meg but her up on the bar. Laughing at him Antony took pity on him wrapping his arm around him, "There ain't one man in this place ain't wishing she was going home with him tonight and she's all yours man…just enjoy watching her up there."

Raoul nodded his agreement, "True but if she's here then…OH MY GOD!"

"What?" Erik turned his gaze to follow Raoul's and saw what the ruckus was about. "Christine….?"

Lil hugged Meg and turned her attention to the other side of the bar, "Last but certainly not least is our very own little Whiskey Girl! One day this girl is gonna be a big star and she got her start singing on this bar!"

Christine started laughing climbing the steps up onto the bar and started waving to everyone as she joined Meg and Lil on the bar, Lil stepped back turning to the DJ behind them and spun her fingers indicating to start the track up.

"Oh shit! It's Chrissy!" Methos cried out laughing as he whistled at the two girls on top of the bar.

Erik felt like he couldn't breathe, he could barely believe what he saw before him. His Christine on top of a bar dressed extremely sexy and starting to dance with Meg as the intro of her song began.

"She's lookin' damn good up there…" Antony nudged the stunned Erik, he knew there was something between them and his reaction to seeing her up there confirmed what he thought.

"Yes…she is," Erik felt his heart constrict, Christine was young, beautiful and alive; a complete free spirit. He on the other hand was an aging man with half a face and a faltering career, enough baggage to scare away even the most devoted woman, let alone a new love interest. Sighing he picked up his beer and downed the rest of the bottle waving to Lance for another round.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meg and Christine were dancing together on the bar, their movements sensual and exotic driving the crowd crazy, lifting the microphone to her mouth as the first verse was about to begin Christine started to sing.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Check it out, Going out, On the late night  
Looking tight, Feeling nice, It's a cock fight  
I can tell, I just know, That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait 'cause we know them, At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dickhead put his hands on me, But you see…."

Christine was smiling the entire time and worked the entire bar taking special care to keep in step with Meg when they met at the center of the bar.

"I'm not here for your entertainment, You don't really wanna mess with me tonight,  
Just stop and take a second, I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over, Before it began  
Keep your drink, just gimme the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight."

Methos could barely contain himself at the table, "These chicks are wild! They Crazy!" He started laughing and dancing at the table never taking his eyes off the two women on the bar.

Erik shook his head, Methos was always the crazed one of the group; a real skirt chaser and there wasn't a woman that would deny him anything he wanted. Together they had been a fierce group before he'd asked Elizabeth to marry him and then the accident, they would go out every night and party until the sun came up. Looking at his three friends Erik couldn't believe how they'd come so far and were now at this crossroad in life. "Maybe a little too wild…" He said shortly lifting his beer and taking another long drink, although his comments weren't lost on Antony.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Midnight, I'm drunk, I don't give a fuck  
Wanna dance, By myself, Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch, Back up, I'm not the one, by-bye  
Listen up, it's just not happening, You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight-aight.

I'm not here for your entertainment, You don't really wanna mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second, I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over, Before it began  
Keep your drink, just gimme the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight."

Christine and Meg were going all out tonight as Christine's favorite part of the song was coming up dancing over to one of the gentleman patrons she started to kneel down a little bit to really drive in her song face to face.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Break break break , Break it down

In the corner with your boys you bet up five bucks  
To get at the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah"

Christine winked at the crowd and nodded a bit completely getting lost in the song at the speaking part of her song pointing out to the guys in the crowd, " You know who you are, High five and talkin' shit, but you're going home alone arentcha?" The entire crowd erupted in laughs and clapping as she started into the final chorus of the song.

"'Cause I'm not here for your entertainment (No), You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second (Just stop and take a second), I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over (Know it's over), Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money, It's just you and your hand tonight!"

As the song finished up Meg and Christine reached down for the bottles of alcohol from the rest of the bartenders and made their way up and down the bar pouring the liquid atop of the bar as the Coyote call sounded. The Coyote call was the sign of their signature Coyote dance to 'The Devil Went Down to Georgia' by the Charlie Daniels' Band.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Methos grabbed the guys shirts and gave them a tug, "Come on…this is what I was talkin' bout ya'll need to check this out. Up to the bar ya'll…" Methos and Raoul took off towards the bar as the last of the bartenders climbed up on the bar preparing for their signature dance.

Antony made to follow when he saw Erik standing his ground, "Don't you wanna get up close to see Christine?"

Erik shook his head downing the rest of his beer, "No…I don't, who the hell am I kidding I can't hold her, I can't tame her…she's wild and vivacious…and lighting the bar on fire!"

Both men turned their attention to the bar as a flame spread from one side of the bar to the other and the Charlie Daniel's Band blasted through the speakers. Each girl started to dance in sync with one another atop the bar amidst the flames. Antony started to chuckle, "it'll only burn the alcohol off the bar and won't burn hot enough to hurt anyone…nice trick."

"I think I'm ready to head out now…"Erik replied continuing to watch Christine dancing as though he was in a trance. She was smiling brightly and really enjoying herself, he wasn't surprised she took so well to performing on stage; it seemed to be in her blood. He could see it every time they were practicing for the tour, every single practice was like a performance for her and she gave a hundred and ten percent towards it.

Antony put his hand on Erik's forearm to stop his movements, "Christine is single right? Has been for a while…" at Erik's confused look Antony pushed on, "Am I right?"

"Yes!" Erik agreed with him never taking his eyes of his Whiskey Girl dancing her heart out on the bar.

Antony leaned close to him, "Well maybe she doesn't need to be tamed Erik…perhaps the reason a beautiful woman like that is still single is because she's not meant to be tamed… Maybe she needs to run free until she finds someone just as wild to run with her." Taking a long sip out of his beer Antony watched Erik contemplate his words, starting to get frustrated at his friends stubbornness he slammed his beer down pointing to Christine. "Jesus Christ Erik! Stop analyzing this whole thing…WANT.TAKE.HAVE! If you want her…go get her!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N: Hi Ya'll! Wow this is now officially the longest chapter I've written for this story. Ok again I have not affiliation with Coyote Ugly or Lil the owner but I wanted to give them some love because I love that bar! They are amazing and talented and the most insane people and I have the utmost respect for them, and just an FYI everything about the dancing and singing and setting the bar on fire has all happened…when I was there so I get to share it all with you.. The song 'U & UR Hand' is by Pink and 'Devil went down to Georgia' is by the Charlie Daniel's Band! Both are great songs and are on my website for the story. Thank you again to all my readers…I know what you are thinking, "Is Erik going to leave? Will Christine ever find out he was there? And just how bad are Z and Elizabeth? Ok in due time all shall be answered; please leave love or hate…just let me know you are reading it I love hearing from everyone and have started to reply to reviews. Thank you again! Always, Lady


	26. Chapter 27

Erik slammed his glass down on the table, "Fuck off!" He growled and starting to move away from the table.

Antony reached out and grabbed his arm to stop his movements, "Where are you going?" Antony didn't trust Erik to storm off alone especially when he drank.

Glaring back at Antony he yanked his arm out of his grasp, "To take a piss!" Erik didn't much care for others intruding in his life, he had the paparazzi to do that and Antony was treading dangerously close to the fine line where friends did and didn't have the right to interfere.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Christine looked over at Meg as the song started to wind down, sweat was glistening on her brow and body as they posed for the end of the song and starting laughing at the whistles and cheers from the crowd.

Meg and Christine climbed off the bar fanning themselves, "Oh god that was amazing!" Christine shouted to her friend as they took their places at the end of the bar again.

Christine and Meg were laughing as one of the bartenders set up a few more shots on the bar for them. Picking up her shot she turned to Meg, "You know, that last flaming Dr. Pepper put me over my limit to drive. These…" She pointed to the two shots in front of them, "Puts me over my drinking limit, I'm done after these." She mumbled swaying a bit and laughing.

Meg giggled and tapped her glass with Christine's before taking the shot, "Bleh!" She cried out making a face at the glass in her hand, "I hate crown!"

The two girls broke into another fit of giggles when suddenly Meg was lifted off the ground, screaming she turned her head to see who had lifted her up. "Oh my god Raoul you scared the shit out of me!"

Raoul set her down and spun her slowly in his arms, "You looked amazing!" He whispered to her kissing her softly.

Christine smiled at her friend then rushed to hug Methos as he came into view, "Methos! How are you?"

Methos smiled as he ended up with a arm full of Christine, "Whiskey girl huh? You two were da bomb up there."

"We were completely amazed," Raoul admitted when he pulled back from his kiss with Meg.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you said guys' night out?" Meg asked picking up her drink and taking a sip.

Methos put his arm around Christine's shoulder and laughed, "Yah well see I heard about this hot place that was jumpin' with hotties and figured I'd bring the boys out…my boy JT was right about this place." He winked at Christine and took a long swig finishing off his beer.

"We? Who all came with you?" Christine asked starting to look around for a familiar face in the crowd. Erik said he planned to compose the majority of the night and they had agreed to call one another after practice if plans changed. Not wanting to seem too eager or excited she refrained from calling him figuring she'd call after her and Meg got back.

Raoul started to nuzzle Meg's neck, "Me, Methos, Antony and Erik…" He replied then turned his attention back to Meg, whispering something in her ear.

"Erik's here?" Christine asked trying to find him in the large loud crowd.

Methos rolled his eyes, "Yah…come on I'll take you to him." Keeping his arm around Christine he started to lead her back to the groups table. "You're killin' me girl…killin' me." The two waved to Meg and Raoul as they made their way through the crowd.

Innocently Christine looked up at him and laughed, "What?"

Methos pulled her in closer, "Up there…dancin' and singin' all sexy like, short skirt and belly ring and such. And here I am taking you to another guy… that's juss wrong Whiskey..wrong!"

Christine couldn't help but laugh, deciding to torment him just a little more she plastered on a large fake smile, "Oh if you were impressed with the navel ring you should see my tattoos…" Ahead she spotted Antony quickly and winked at Methos as she made her way towards Antony.

"Tattoos?" Methos stopped dead in his tracks and was speechless; Christine was definitely a beauty and a spitfire.

Erik was storming back from the restroom; the only thing he wanted to do was to go home and drink. Realizing there were other people at his table he stopped, just watching the display before him.

"Whiskey Girl huh?" Antony asked hugging Christine back tightly.

Taking his time as he approached Methos noticed Erik standing a few feet to his left, bringing his attention back to the table it became evident what Erik was starring at: Antony and Christine. Moving over to Erik he nudged him a little, "Brought you a little honey." He exclaimed pointing to the hugging duo at their table.

Erik rolled his eyes and started storming towards the table.

Christine giggled at Antony, "Not my fault, I earned that a long time ago…Where's Erik?" She asked tilting her head to the side a bit; she was a little tipsy from the shots and the high from dancing and singing again on her bar.

Antony was about to reply when Erik appeared, "Right here…" He practically growled at the group as Methos joined the table.

Antony's brow furrowed as Erik grabbed a shot glass and downed it quickly followed by the last shot on the table. "Question answered…" He replied shortly.

Christine beamed a bright smile at Erik oblivious to his mood, watching as he set the last shot glass down. "Hey you!" She moved to his side and tried to hug him.

Antony smiled at Christine and shook his head as he watched Erik try to shy away from her, "Methos and I are heading up to the bar, we will be back." He exclaimed wishing to give the two some privacy, no one in the bar would pay any attention to the couple but Erik wasn't exactly interested in PDA.

Erik was oblivious to the other two men leaving; shrugging his shoulder he moved away from Christine slightly, "You're drunk…"

A hurt look crossed her face, "I'm no where near drunk…I'm friendly, and I missed you." She replied pouting and trying to hug him again.

Moving away from her again he glared at her, "I'm sure you did," He retorted glancing around the room for his fellow band members. "I saw how friendly you can be…" Turning his back to her, Erik pulled out his cell phone, typing out a quick message he started for the door.

-_I'm going home. I'll send the limo back for you. Erik_-

Christine's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe what he was saying to her. This wasn't the Erik she'd been spending time with or getting close with. "Erik!" She cried out moving after him, pushing her way towards the side door through the crowded room.

Erik hit send on his text message but refused to turn around, if he turned around he would see her beautiful face and the way her eyes looked just a little glazed over from the alcohol coursing through her veins. His brain was screaming in conflict, part of him wanted to turn to her and take her in his arms and never let her go: the other was reminding him about what he'd seen earlier and the man she needed that he could never be. Christine needed a man with a whole face, no emotional baggage, who could be wild with her and keep up with her in every sense of the word.

Christine caught up with him just outside the door in the alleyway, "Erik stop!" She cried out grabbing his arm to cease his progression. "What is wrong? Did I do something?" She asked moving to the side of him since he refused to turn to look at her. "Erik…please talk to me…"

"I'm going home…good bye Christine I shall see you at tour practice," He replied watching her out of the corner of his eye as the limo pulled up.

"Why do you keep running from me?" She asked holding onto his arm gently tugging it to make Erik look at her.

"I'm tired and need to go home…" He retorted reaching for the door handle again, Erik was still unable to look at her.

Christine refused to give up, "Bullshit Erik…" She cried out moving in front of him placing herself between the limo and Erik. "You're running away from me, I just don't know why."

"Who are we joking Christine…this will never work between us," He replied looking up at her and instantly getting lost in her large brown eyes. He automatically regretted it because the sad look in her eyes broke his heart. "I saw you up there…the life you have and how beautiful you are…we are too different."

"Up there! I wasn't doing anything different than what you do on the stage at your concerts except you get paid for what you do!" Christine refused to stand down from him, they had barely even started to get to know one another and now he was pushing her away. "So you've gotta do better than that Erik! What just because you say it won't work…"

"Yes because I say it won't," Erik growled back grabbing her upper arms and holding her tightly unsure what he wanted his next move to be. "Look at me Christine! This is who I am...I can't change this."

"So that's it…a few hugs and kisses wasting some time when you were bored?" She asked her voice started to shake with emotion. "That's not how you feel…you're just running from something you're afraid to want!" She felt a few tears glide down her cheek.

"What do you want from me Christine?!" Erik kept his grip on her upper arms wanting to shake her and struggling to keep his anger in check. She was upset and he was the reason for it, he was more angry with himself for letting it escalate to this.

"You!" She screamed back at him keeping eye contact with him, "Just you!" Christine leaned closer and pressed her lips roughly to his.

Erik was surprised and caught off guard by the kiss; forcefully he pushed her back against the limo and stared at her.

A/N:  Sorry I couldn't help but leave this as a cliffie…my way of keeping the interest high or perhaps attracting more readers. Just an FYI 18 days before my wedding, and I do have another chapter almost ready and I'm thinking of posting it this week but I don't know if I'll have the time. Let me know what you think…maybe if I get enough reviews I'll be encouraged to post the next update pronto! LOL That's my way of begging for love! To my faithful readers and reviews Thank you all soo much! Ya'll are amazing and I thank every single one of you! Let me know what you think…Is Erik going to pull away or take charge? Don't you wanna know wink Always, Lady


	27. Chapter 28

Erik stirred slowly the pounding in his head an instant reminder of the number of shots he consumed in the short amount of time he had been at the bar. Groaning as he opened his eyes Erik glanced at the clock staring at the four am that seemed to torment him, his hand moved quickly to his left temple attempting to stout the bass drum making its home in his temples. The dream he'd been woken from flashed back into his mind causing him to sit up quickly glancing around the dark room, the bed beside him was empty and cold an unwelcoming site compared to the dream he'd awoken from. Lowering his face to rest in his left hand his mind wandered back to the dream he'd been enjoying only moments before.

"_Just you!" Christine leaned closer and pressed her lips roughly to Erik's hoping to elicit some type of response from him._

_Erik was surprised and caught off guard by the kiss; forcefully he pushed her back against the limo and stared at her continuing to hold her at arms length. Erik's mind shouted at him to kiss her back but the rational part of him stopped his progression. __"You don't know what you're talking about Christine…this is crazy and soon you'll realize that and wake up to see this monster before you." He retorted sadly watching the play of emotions over her face._

Erik shook his head; he's been honest with her last night but most importantly he'd been honest with himself. Christine was a young beautiful woman with her entire life ahead of her and a very promising career, she deserved better this whole thing was just a faze that would wear off. 'We hardly even know one another…I've known her for what a month,' he thought shaking his head, "Just a faze…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Christine sat outside on the balcony wrapped in a warm fleece blanket, unable to sleep she'd climbed out of bed and made her way out into the crisp night air. Taking a few deep breathes she just enjoyed the feel of the cool air on her skin and the sounds of the night gracing her ears. It had been a long tiring night after tour practice and even though she'd intended to go to the bar just for fun it had spun out of control leading to another argument with Erik. Christine shook her head, 'he's so stubborn…' she thought sharply attempting to stifle a yawn. Though she herself had no place to talk, she was just as stubborn as he was, "Pot…kettle..what?" She mumbled covering her mouth as another yawn reminded her of how tired she was and it was still so early in the morning. Rubbing her eyes she leaned her head back looking up at the stars and thinking back the night before.

_Christine gave a sarcastic laugh, "So that's it…" she replied shaking off his grip. "You're afraid! Afraid to get hurt and…and..afraid of rejection! That something so…" she struggled to find the words he brain seems to stumble over her words in her anger. "I can't reject you Erik! You're too quick for me…"_

_Erik's temper flared up again, "You act like this is nothing!" He growled at her pointing to his mask, "If you seen what lies beneath you wouldn't think it so trivial!"_

_Christine felt like screaming he was being so hard headed, "Jesus Christ Erik! You think I only care about you…only like you because of your looks! We all wear masks to hide scars of our past you jackass but you can't let that change who you are in here!" She replied tapping a finger over his chest to drive her point home._

"_Oh please! Don't talk to me about scars and masks, you are perfect and beautiful; there isn't a single imperfection on you! And you've the audacity to talk to me about my face and scars…now who is the jackass?" He quipped sarcastically._

Christine groaned loudly and shook her head, Erik was infuriating and stubborn. Every single time they moved outside his comfort zone he would pull away from her, 'More like push me away." She thought rolling her eyes, "His head is as thick as a rock…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Erik sighed as he looked down, his dream started out more like a bad nightmare. He had to admit he was attracted to Christine, anyone who didn't find her attractive had to be deaf and blind. It wasn't only her amazing beauty that made her so desirable but her voice and her personality, "Jesus Christ Erik! You sound like a gushing school boy..." He growled hitting the palm of his hand against his forehead, immediately groaning from his headache that was now back full force.

_Christine gawked at his statement, "Maybe you're not looking hard enough!" She growled back glaring at him_.

"_I'm looking pretty damn hard!" Erik took another step towards her attempting to intimidate her with their height difference. _

"_Sir?" The driver hesitantly stepped up gesturing to the door switching his attention between Erik and Christine. _

_Erik looked around quickly and pulled Christine away from the car allowing for the driver to open the door, "Get in…" He barked at her pointing towards the door; this wasn't the time or place to be carrying on a conversation, the sanctity of the limo would shield them from prying eyes and shutter bugs. _

"_No!" Christine replied pulling her arms away from his grasp, "Ask nice…" before she could finish her sentence Erik pulled her flush with him and his lips covered hers. Returning his kiss with matching vigor she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back._

Erik shook his head leaning back against his pillow touching his fingers to his lips, slowly closing his eyes remembering her sweet taste, how soft her lips felt against his, 'How amazing she felt in my arms.' His eyes fluttered open as he looked down his body at another member who was remembering quite vividly how amazing Christine felt pressed against his body. "GREAT! JUST BLOODY FANTASTIC!" He cried out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Erik hesitantly pulled away slowly, grinning at the breathless beauty looking up at him. "Get in the damn car Christine." He said smiling at her; she'd won out over him again. He had every intention of walking away from this entire thing with her; allow her to walk out of his life just as Elizabeth had. But here she stood before him, a ball of spitfire challenging him and refusing to allow him to push her away._

_The two climbed in the car and after an awkward moment of silence as the driver returned to his post at the wheel the two lovers were embracing again. Erik tangled his hand in her long locks and pulled her forward pressing his lips to hers in a passionate attempt to be closer to her. "Christine…" He whispered against her lips before devouring them again. _

Shaking her head Christine couldn't help but smile, it was true what Newton said about Relativity, 'Hold a hot pan in your hand and a second could feel like hours, hold an amazing and hot man in your arms and hours could feel like a few seconds.'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Christine's attention moved from the sky to look behind her, a sound had caught her attention. Christine stood from the chair at the noise in the bedroom behind her; confused she wrapped the blanket tighter around her and padded quietly back through the doors, "Erik…"

At the sound of Christine's voice Erik's head snapped to the side, there at the threshold of his balcony door stood a goddess bathed in moonlight. "Christine?" He questioned bunching the blankets around his waist to hide his body's obvious reaction to his dream, 'It was a dream…wasn't it?'

Christine raised an eyebrow at him, "Where you expecting someone else to be naked in your bedroom?" She quipped back putting her hands on her hips glaring at him.

Erik rolled his eyes, his dream hadn't been a dream at all; it had happened all of it from the argument to making love to her, and now she was standing in his room. "I thought you left, you weren't here when I woke up." He answered softly, tilting his head as he took in her entire appearance. If it was possible she looked even more beautiful now then she did earlier in the night, standing at the doors the moonlight shining off her skin; her amazing body covered from his view only by the fleece blanket she had wrapped around her. "You look beautiful…"

Christine couldn't hide the blush that crept up her skin settling in her cheeks, "I couldn't sleep so I sat on the balcony for a bit, I didn't think you'd be up for a while." She replied moving towards the bed slowly.

Grinning at her, Erik nodded, "I do the same thing most nights." Throwing his legs over the side of his bed he wrapped the sheet around his lower section as he stood. "Or I'm at the piano composing something."

Christine watched as he approached her, "Crazy night huh?" She tried not to be too transparent about her feelings, hoping that their joining had been about more than an alcohol induced grope fest.

"Well yes that is one way to look at it…" He responded as he approached her stopping just before her. Running his finger tips from her elbow up her soft skin to the locks of chocolate hair framing her face, a serious look crossed his features, "_Se così sexy, non posso resistere_."

Christine couldn't help but blush again; his voice was deep with seductive meaning although she wasn't sure what he said, "Hmm… tell me." Moving her hand to his cheek she rubbed her thumb softly over the exposed skin.

Erik moved his large warm hand over hers and shook his head, "You're so sexy, I can't resist you." He replied leaning into her soft touch, closing his eyes and memorizing the feel of her.

"I think we should talk." Christine said softly as she started to pull her hand away, "Erik; we need to talk about this…about us." She pushed on encouraging him to look down at her.

Erik looked down at her and shook his head, "No…" He replied quickly bending down and lifting her easily putting her over his shoulder. At her shrieking Erik smiled and moved to the bed tossing her onto it gently, "I'm too tired to argue with you anymore tonight."

Christine pushed herself up on her elbows and glared at him, "Who says we would argue?"

Crawling on the bed beside her Erik moved over top of her shooting her a look, "Don't get me wrong," he replied nuzzling her neck, "I find it extremely attractive to be mentally and physically challenged by you every time we argue, but tonight…"

Running her hands over his sculpted shoulders and down the muscles of his back Christine couldn't help the soft moan the vibrations from his words elicited from her. "What about tonight?" She asked softly against his ear, her warm breathe tickling his neck.

Erik groaned pulling back a bit his eyes heavy with sleep and lust, "I only want you…beside me in my arms." He explained as he looked down at Christine and pulling on the edge of her blankets a bit, "Preferably without this in the way…" He added.

Unconsciously, Christine licked her very dry lips allowing the blanket edges to fall open, "I think something can be arranged." She replied closing the gap between their bodies again and kissing him softly, as they began to deepen the kiss Christine pulled back putting a hand to his chest, "Um but tomorrow we talk…"

Erik grabbed her arm off his chest and pinned it to the bed beside them, "All you want…" he replied returning his lips to hers.

A/N: LOL! Sorry had to leave it like this…makes you just go AHH! Thank you soo much for all the love! (NY) and support I received in my reviews, they really do keep you going. Just an FYI 15 days until the wedding…ok so with 2 weeks until I get hitched don't be surprised if my next update either comes really really fast or not until the middle of July. Just depends on how crazed I am with the countdown almost at 1. Again like always let me know what you think…finally these two stopped fighting long enough to just be with one another, but what is Z up to I wonder? evil grin Leave love or hate just let me know what you think. Also I will be going back and editing and revising some things in previous chapters, when I do I'll let you know. (I don't have a beta so I re-read all the chapters myself and make the changes when I have fresh eyes.) Always, Lady


	28. Chapter 29

Saturday Morning

The shrill sound of a cell phone sounded through the room breaking the peaceful silence only to be immediately followed by a loud groan, a hand shot out from under the large down comforter quickly picking up the obnoxious device. The irritated man hit the receive button as he put it to his head, "Who the hell is it?" He barked into the phone abruptly waking up his bed partner causing her to roll over.

"Z…its Juan, check your email." The deep voice came over the phone enticing Z from his comfortable position in his king size bed. Juan sat perched over his laptop finishing loading the last of the pictures from the previous night.

"It better be fucking amazing for you to call me this early," Z growled, untangling himself from his 'friend' from the previous night. Crawling out of bed he wrapped a sheet around his waist and opened his laptop as he sat down at his desk. "So what exactly am I looking for?"

Juan rolled his eyes, "Just check your email Z…how they say 'a picture is worth a thousand words'" He started chuckling as he sent the last email over.

"Hold on…" Z grumbled wiping the sleep out of his eyes as he started up his email. Yawning he clicked on the first email from Juan and opened the attachments with the email, he instantly perked up, "JUAN! You sly bastard! These are amazing…." Scanning through the folder of pictures from the email, just the few he'd seen had Erik and Christine from a couple nights ago when he'd called Juan to follow them. Quickly he moved to the next email and started scanning the pictures, the first few were of Erik entering the bar with his entourage and then Christine and Meg up on the bar looking amazing and sexy.

Juan started chuckling, "So you gonna keep bitchin' about the early call?"

Z shook his head, "Juan, do you know what is on the corner of Park Avenue and 55th?" He asked quickly saving all the pictures to his laptop and scanning again through the entire folder.

Juan sat back in his chair, "Park and 55th? Isn't that the Maserati showroom they just built last year?"

Z nodded his head although Juan couldn't see him, "For these…Go pick one, anyone you want."

"Holy shit Z! You serious?" Juan asked his eyes as wide as saucers. Z was a very generous employer when you went above and beyond his request but he never expected something like this.

Z nodded scanning through the few pictures outside the bar of Erik and Christine in front of the limo, each picture piecing together the puzzle from arguing to their intimate embrace. "I'll call them in a few and let them know to get whatever you want. These are amazing and perfect timing…have you already contacted the appropriate people?"

Juan kicked back and put his feet up as he talked into his Bluetooth head set, "Called them last night, they want your word to run it, is there any particular way you want to go at this one?" He asked as he started piecing together a new cover shot for the magazines to run.

Z scanned through a few of the pictures, "'Playboy finds a new playmate only weeks before the wedding: Who is she?'… and use 39, 91 and…"

"112! Trust me it will be very tempting to see them almost ready to kiss, I think that print should be the largest at the bottom with her on the bar at the top left and him holding her in the woods to the top right." Juan admitted adjusting the print out accordingly and emailing it to Z to get his approval.

Z struck up a lit for his smoke and laughed as he received another email of the print for the magazines. Opening the file he just sat back and smiled, "This is perfect Juan, get it out there and let me know who picks it up ok. We have practice this afternoon so if you need more we will be at the stage for most of the night."

"I've got 2 one gigabyte SD cards full of them so far, is Elizabeth going to be around any time soon?" Juan asked putting the two memory cards in their protective covers and labeling them accordingly.

Looking up to his bed he laughed, "She'll be here on Wednesday night, I haven't quite figured out that yet but we'll figure it out once she gets here. Keep your evening open, I'll talk to you later." Z replied hanging up his phone and setting it on his desk. A large grin spread across his face as he made his way back to bed, 'check…' he thought chuckling to himself.

Climbing slowly on the bed he gently grazed his finger down the soft skin of her shoulder and down her arm, "Morning…" Z whispered kissing the brunettes shoulder.

A soft mumble came from the women's lips as she rolled over, "Morning Z…Business call?" Elizabeth asked covering her mouth as she yawned.

Z nodded, "Just laying some ground work, 'always be prepared'…" he replied kissing her quickly on the lips and rolling on his back tucking his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.

Elizabeth scooted towards him resting her head on his shoulder, "You were a boy scout?" She asked finding the idea of him actually walking around in those uniforms or doing anything outdoorsy completely preposterous.

Z shook his head, "Nah…but I used to kick their asses all the time in school."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Erik stirred slowly from his peaceful slumber immediately feeling a presence surrounding him, a feeling that he was being watched. Opening his eyes slowly, a beautiful vision appeared before him; smiling sweetly at Christine he started to stretch, "Mmm morning beautiful," he whispered softly.

Realizing she'd been caught Christine started to blush, "Morning…" Propping herself up on her elbow she smiled at him, "Did you sleep well?"

Erik nodded, "Most restful sleep in months…must be the company." He said brushing a few locks off her shoulder, "Were you watching me sleep?"

"Maybe…you looked so peaceful and handsome," Christine admitted beaming a smile at him. Scooting forward she laid her head on his chest above his heart, Erik's arms immediately moved around her holding her close to him.

The couple lay together peacefully for what seemed like forever, Erik was content with just holding her in his arms and moving her hair softly behind her ear. Christine felt completely at ease drumming her fingers on his chest in rhythm with his heartbeat, "This is nice…" she whispered against his chest her body totally relaxed and comfortable in his arms, like this is where she was meant to be.

Kissing the crown of her head Erik chuckled a bit, "I believe 'nice' is a drastic understatement." Erik could feel her grin against his chest and couldn't help but smile. His heart swelled with the feeling of contentment and joy, he held in Angel in his arms who saw past the wall he'd built up and the mask he wore, she saw deep inside to the man within.

"Erik?" Christine's sweet voice broke his thought process and brought his attention back to her. "Yes?" He whispered softly causing a sweet shiver to run up her spine.

"I think we need to talk…" She replied pulling back from him to make eye contact, wrapping the sheet around her chest she winked at him playfully, "Don't need any distractions."

Erik chuckled a bit and pushed himself into a sitting position against the headboard pulling his sheets up to his waist, "Ok what would you like to talk about?" He replied, hoping to keep things at a comfortable non-arguing level.

Christine ran her hand through her curls carefully preparing her words so she would get answers rather than brushed off with the cold shoulder or silent treatment. "Erik I…I can't…I mean this-I can't be a groupie or…or a rebound for you." She blurted out diverting her eyes from his and continuing her ramble. "I mean I..if this is just casual for you to, I mean just to scratch an itch or something I can't..I can't do that."

Erik was struck by her question, "Christine?" He tried to interrupt her to quell her fears.

Christine ignored him and continued, "I mean I've tried the whole 'friends with benefits' thing before and I just can't do that; I don't…I just…oh hell I just don't screw like that!"

Erik lunged forward placing his hand over her mouth to cease her ramble, "Christine!" He cried out to catch her attention. Gently guiding her face up to his he locked eyes with her, softly saying, "I don't do that."

Christine turned her face away from him, his heavy gaze too strong for her, "But…"

"No!" He cried out lightly guiding her face to meet his again, "I have never done that Christine and I don't plan on starting now." Using his thumb he began to caress her cheek, whispering softly he watched her, "Do you believe me?"

Christine nodded, "Yah.." she replied half heartedly, feeling stupid for voicing her concern when Erik had never given her a reason to feel this way, "Erik I'm so.."

Before she could get any more words out Erik put his hand over her mouth again to silence her, "Don't! Just let it go, ok?" He responded quickly without removing his hand, "Just nod."

Christine glared at him and nodded; as Erik removed his hand she stuck her tongue out at him. "You didn't even know what I was going to say!" She grumbled at him.

Erik sat back again resting against the headboard closing his eyes, "I know we would have had a long drawn out discussion or apology for something you didn't do and it would have ended the same way." Opening one eye he chuckled at the shocked look on her face.

The large grin on his face irritated her, 'how dare he!' she thought glancing around the bed. Sneaking a look back at him she grabbed the corner of her pillow, "Erik…" she practically purred to get his attention.

"Hmm…umph!" He didn't even have a chance to open his eyes before he was struck with the heavy down pillow. Instantly his eyes flew open as his jaw dropped, "You little devil!" He cried out grabbing her and wrestling the pillow away from her. Once her weapon of choice was removed he tackled her to the bed ticking her sides relentlessly.

"ERIK! Stop!" She cried out unable to contain her fits of laughter from his assault on her abdomen. "Ha Ha ha!!! No seriously Erik!"

"Say Uncle!" He retorted continuing his onslaught.

Tempted to continue her defiance the need to breathe won out, "Ok..ok uncle!"

"I Win!" Puffing his chest out at his victory, Erik climbed out of his bed slipping on a pair of boxer briefs.

Shaking her head at him she rolled over wrapping the sheet around her, "I didn't know you were so playful…I like it."

Glancing over his shoulder he grinned at her, "What did you think? I was always a brooding recluse…there is a lot about me you don't know." Pulling out two glasses from his cabinet he leaned down to his mini fridge to retrieve his container of orange juice he always kept for making screwdrivers.

Christine laughed at him, "So tell me! I wanna know you."

Pouring two glasses he put the container back, "What do you want to know?" He asked moving back to the bed handing her a glass.

Accepting the glass she smiled at him, "Twenty questions…only the truth. Stuff I can't read in a magazine article or at your fan site."

Taking a long sip from his glass Erik pondered for a moment, "10 questions a piece…" as she began to protest he continued, "Both of us have to answer each one honestly."

Thinking on the offer for a moment she added, "Ok; but the person who asks the question get to answer last and no topic is off limits." Christine replied extending her hand to shake on the deal.

Erik raised an eyebrow at her, he didn't mind the idea of answering second after asking a question but the problem was the no off limits questions. Hesitantly he shook her hand, "But I get to ask the first question," he replied holding on to her hand.

Christine nodded, "Ok fire away!"

Sitting down next to her he pondered for a minute, "What is your goal for the next five years?" Erik asked deciding on something nice and safe for the first question.

Christine giggled at him, "That is the best you've got? Ok…ok well hmm, in five years I'd like my own recording contract and a music career. But there is always that girlie side of me that wants a big house, 2.5 children, a hubby and a beautiful English Bullmastiv named Bear." She replied honestly taking a side from her glass.

Erik couldn't help but laugh at her, "Ok the music career is a given but 2.5 kids? Bear? I'll assume you've given this a lot of thought…"

"What girl hasn't? Ok your turn!" Christine exclaimed just enjoying the smile on Erik's face, it seemed it had been too long since he had smiled this way.

Erik nodded, "Alright in five years I'd like to have started my own record label, I do love performing but I can only do that for so long, I love music and I always want it in my life."

"You are very passionate about it; I think that when you care about something that much it's important to keep it in your life but it needs to evolve and change as you do." She said softly.

'Is she still talking about music,' Erik thought; nodding his head and tipping his glass. "You're turn."

Christine bounced back and forth thinking of something really creative, "Ok…what did you fear was going to get you at night as a child?"

Erik's eyebrow lifted and he couldn't suppress the full belly laugh that followed, "Ok; hmm…as a child it was spiders, one fell on me while I was asleep and was sitting on my face when I woke up. I think I woke the entire house that morning," he remembered smiling at the memory. "It took years before I could sleep peacefully through the night."

Christine fell back on the bed giggling, "Oh my god I would have freaked out and never slept again."

"Trust me love, it took years! Your turn…" Erik replied setting his glass on the night stand and getting more comfortable on the bed beside her.

Christine started blushing and looked down mumbling.

"What was that?" He asked unable to hear what her answer had been.

"Clowns…"She mumbled a little louder.

Erik shook his head, "Of all the things that go bump in the night and you were scared of clowns?"

Christine glared at him crossing her arms over her chest pouting, "I didn't make fun of your arachnophobia."

Erik raised his hand to her, "No…I wasn't making fun of you I was just amazed that a human being dressed in baggy clothes with make up on would scare you?"

"I know it's goofy but I was really scared, my dad always used to come to my room and check the entire room then he'd sit beside me and sing to me." Christine replied smiling at the memory of her father. It was still a painful memory but being able to share her pain with Erik had helped and knowing that he understood her pain; it was a comfort to her and helped to let her remember her father without breaking down.

"He was a good man," Erik replied smiling at her and taking her hand holding it tightly in his much larger hand. "Alright my turn right?" At Christine head nod he took a minute adjusting himself on the bed to be leaning against the head board. "Name three things about yourself that I would never guess about you?"

Christine gawked at him, "Three! Alright fair enough, I am a car fanatic I love everything about them: Give me any car and I can probably name it not to mention and Yes! I can work on my own car." She replied that was the first thing on her mind, "Ok second thing is I am an outdoor girl, camping, hiking, dirt bikes, white water rafting….all of that is right up my alley. Last hmm…I am one bad ass pool and poker player." She finished nodding her head like she was answering a tough question she was proud of having the answer for.

It was Erik's turn to be surprised, he was impressed with her. Wrapped in this beautiful little package was not only a beautiful singing voice, a talented dancer and performer but she was a normal girl who seemed to like cars, outdoors and bar games. "Wow! I somehow feel inadequate now…"

"Oh please I'm not that extreme," Christine started laughing and moved to lay across his lap looking up at him, "Ok, now you know my secrets what about you?"

Erik smiled down at her and slowly ran his hand through her beautiful locks, "Well I'm a closet American Idol fan…If you tell anyone I will be forced to kill you!" Erik replied pretending to glare at her. "Umm I have years of useless pop culture knowledge that has a tendency to slip out at random times. And I am a very good cook."

Christine couldn't help but laugh at him, "Let me guess…you are a Ryan Seacrest fan? It's the hair isn't it!" Christine started giggling as she picked on him.

"Oh please! That ponce wouldn't know talent if it bit him on the ass," He replied.

The two started trading questions back and forth quickly amazed by each others answers. After an hour or so they were down to their final question for each other and it was coming from Erik, "Have you ever had your heart broken?"

Christine was a little taken back by the question, on one hand she could admit about her past heart aches and on the other she could be playful and keep the tone light. "Umm once…no..twice." She replied shaking her head, "First was a kid named Dieter from high school; he was my first love and I caught him backstage at our high school musical getting up close and personal with one of the chorus girls. Second was the winter after I turned sixteen, I wrapped my Vette around a telephone pole on the way home from school after I hit some black ice. Took the jaws of life to get me out and let me tell you that is one thing that was low on my list of things to do before I die."

Erik shook his head; he was surprised by the fact that anyone would ever be unfaithful to her although he was just a boy and didn't know what he had. "You put a Corvette into a telephone pole? Oh my god that must have crushed that thing; I'm surprised you weren't seriously injured."

Christine started to giggle, "Well I hit it at the hinge of the door so it's the strongest part of the entire car…but it wasn't a Corvette…Chevette."

Erik raised an eyebrow at her, "A chevette?"

Doubling over laughing; Christine couldn't breathe, "1983; 4 door Chevrolet Chevette, no power steering or brakes… I loved that car."

Christine's laughing was contagious; Erik couldn't quell the deep belly laughs that emerged at her giggling. "I'm glad that you were in a tank when you went toe to toe with the telephone pole, you might not have been as lucky if you were in a Corvette."

"So…" Christine replied playing with his hand, just looking over his fingers completely impressed that such creativity and talent was balled up in these large digits. "What about you?"

Erik stiffened but quickly relaxed; he felt comfortable with Christine and knew that she had been honest with him about everything: it was only fair he be completely honest with her. "When I woke up from the accident and looked in a mirror for the first time…without the mask."

A serious look passed over her angelic features as she sat up looking at him, she didn't need to talk this was her time to just let him get it out; she was sure he hadn't spoke to anyone about it.

"There was never a woman who broke my heart, I cared for my previous girlfriends but I believe I was more in love with being in love then I was with the person themselves." He explained sighing, "But I knew after this…" he pointed to his mask and lowered his head, "My life would never be the same, so I pushed everyone away."

Christine put her hand under his chin and moved his face to look at her, "You are beautiful Erik; beauty is not in the face because your looks can fade over time, but nothing can hide or change the beauty in your heart." She exclaimed pressing her hand to his chest directly over his heart.

"Why was I able to push everyone else away…but you?" Erik asked wrapping his hand around her hand that was on his chest.

Christine leaned forward and brushed her lips against his softly, "I… think you like me."

"Yes, I believe I do…" Erik replied moving his hand behind her head he pulled her forward gently. "I think I like you a lot Ms. Daae…" Erik smiled and pressed his lips to hers, loving the feel of her lips on his. Using his tongue he gently probed her lips gaining access to her mouth, loving the feel of her tongue dancing with his in their own intimate dance.

The ringing of a cell phone interrupted their moment causing Christine to hesitantly pull away, "You should answer that…"

"No I shouldn't," He replied pulling her back to him capturing her lips once more.

Christine again pulled away putting her hand on his chest, as the phone continued to ring, "They are persistent and I need to get ready for practice." She explained giving him a peck on the cheek before rolling out of bed; she picked up her jean skirt and top.

"Have dinner with me…tonight after practice?" Erik asked quickly as he grabbed his cell phone off the night stand.

"I think something can be arranged," Christine replied winking at him as she tied her top on, moving back to the bed she kneeled on it kissing him again. "Thank you…for everything Erik, it meant a lot to me."

The cell phone started ringing again interrupting their moment once more, Erik groaned looking down at the caller ID it was Z again. "He won't stop…so tonight then?"

"Tonight, I promise." Christine agreed kissing him once more and headed out of his bedroom through the balcony waving at him as she went.

Watching her go Erik shook his head, looking at the cell phone again he rolled his eyes hitting the send button. "Yes Z!"

A/N: Well this will be my last update before the wedding…4 days! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, all of your input is priceless and I appreciate it all so much. Thank you to my new readers too! I love hearing from those who have just joined and those who have been there from the beginning. As always please let me know what you think, leave love or hate just let me know you are reading it. Thank you again! Always…Lady


	29. Chapter 30

Wednesday late afternoon- two days until opening night

"Tell me!" The petite blonde practically cried out as the two sat at the nail station at the local salon getting their manicures for the tour. After practice that day the ladies had been sent to a local spa for their beauty treatments.

Feigning ignorance Christine just shrugged a little to her friend, "Tell you what?"

Meg glared at her, "What happened after you left?!" She questioned her friend, tapping her heel on the ground to loudly emphasis her point.

Through all their conversations since they'd arrived for the tour, Christine had only offered small bits about what was happening between her and Erik. She trusted her best friend completely but this entire situation was so new and honestly volatile that she wanted to keep some secrets about it. The look in Meg's eyes told her that she wasn't going to abandon the conversation without some type of information. Leaning over she giggled, "He took me home…"

Meg practically groaned her frustration kicking Christine lightly in the leg, "You know what I mean Christine."

Finally giving up she just shook her head, "Yes! OK! Yes and that is all you are getting right now." Christine replied looking around at the attention they were drawing, "Can we continue this and any other conversation later; out of ear shot?" She pleaded with her best friend.

Giggling; Meg clapped her hands at the prospect of getting more than the normal crumb of information, "If you answer me one question?"

Rolling her eyes Christine turned to her friend again, "What?"

Leaning over closer to her friend she whispered, "Do you love him?"

Christine's eyes went wide; a large smile automatically sprung to her face. As she was about to answer the woman finished Christine's nails, interrupting them. "Sweetie you're all done; follow me. I'll take you to the drying station."

Christine laughed at Meg's pleading look then winked at her as she followed her nail tech to the drying area.

Xia, Christine's nail tech, pulled out her chair for her as she gestured for her to take a seat. "Can I get you something to read, or perhaps a beverage?" She asked pushing Christine in closer to the drying bulbs.

Christine nodded, "Do you have the new 'CEW'?" It was her favorite gossip magazine; the Celebrity Entertainment Weekly was the most successful tabloid in circulation.

"Here you go sweetie, I just finished with it." Replied the elder lady sitting across from her, handing Christine the magazine as she stood up.

Xia smiled at the woman then turned back to Christine, "There you are, 10 minutes should be plenty. Thank you!"

Christine thanked the older lady and Xia before she left, settling into her seat she laid the open magazine down flipping through the pages slowly. Meg's question ran rampant in her head; her initial reaction had been to say yes without any hesitation. Now that she had time to sit back and think, her own thoughts began to plague her. 'Do I really love him? Isn't it too soon? What about him, how does he feel?' Many questions were just spinning in her head; she hadn't even been looking at the pages she was idly flipping through.

A random picture on the page caught her attention immediately bringing her Dr. Phil session to a thundering halt. Leaning in closer to examine the picture she pulled back covering her mouth as she gasped, there below her plain as day were a number of pictures from the night at the bar. "Who is this mystery woman…" she mumbled as she read the title across the top of the page, in every picture Christine was circled. Suddenly a sick feeling came over her as she flipped back a page to the story headline, 'Playboy finds a new playmate only weeks before the wedding…story continued on next page.' Below the headline were a few pictures of her and Erik, separate and together in various places from the past few outings.

"Hey Woman! What's up? You look traumatized…" Meg exclaimed as she sat down across from Christine. At the upset look on her face Meg began to worry, "Christine what's wrong?"

Turning the magazine around she slid it to her friend, "Look!" she practically cried out pointing to the story.

Meg looked over the pictures and her eyes went wide, then a slow smile formed on her lips, "Wow! We look hot!"

Christine groaned, rolling her eyes, "Do you see this story! This is soo bad for Erik…they think he is still engaged!" She cried out.

"Is he?" Meg asked scanning the pictures, examining each one.

"No!" Christine replied putting her face in her hands. "Not to mention I look like a home wrecker! Oh God!" Christine couldn't help groaning again.

Meg shook her head at her friend, "Do you think Erik has seen this yet?"

Her head shot up, "No probably not Erik hates these things…do you think I should call him?"

Handing the magazine back to her friend she nodded, "I think you need to warn him if he hasn't seen it yet."

Picking up her things she pulled her phone out, "I'll just be outside ok." She explained to Meg and headed for the front door hitting her speed dial for Erik's number.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"That's a great idea Annette," Erik replied as he was looking over his wardrobe for the opening night of the tour.

Annette smiled, this was her Erik. He was smiling and joking around; so full of life compared to the shell he was only weeks before. "I'm glad you approve mon ami, so are you prepared for this Friday? How do you feel?" She asked wondering what he was actually feeling about his pending come back.

Erik turned to her, his true feelings evident on his face, "Nervous…scared…I can still remember the gasps from the party, even worse the whispers." He sighed running his hand through his hair struggling with the reality that it was only two days away.

Annette moved to Erik hugging him gently, "You will be fine; you are an amazing musician…talented and creative. But you are also a strong and wonderful man…never forget that."

Erik hugged her back, "Thank you…for everything." He said softly giving her another squeeze to silently convey the words that seemed to be escaping him at the moment.

Annette smiled at him, "You are welcome love, I am just glad to have you back." Pulling back she looked up at him seriously, "I was terrified for you, it was such a difficult time and you wouldn't let anyone in to help you…I thought.."

Erik recognized the pause and waited patiently for her to collect herself to hear everything she had to say, knowing exactly what was choking her up. "I'm alright Annette."

"I was so afraid to find you…one morning; having drank yourself." Brushing away the stray tear she shook her head, "But that's all in the past now and you are moving forward."

"Yes I am, thanks to you and everyone." Erik replied thinking automatically of the bouncing brown curls of the woman who refused to be ignored.

Annette automatically noticed the look in his face, "Not to mention a young woman named Christine?"

Christine waited for Erik to pick up, she wanted to show him the magazine rather than tell him over the phone.

Erik smiled at Annette as he reached for his phone recognizing the ring tone, "Speaking of…this is her." He explained hitting the send button, "Hello beautiful."

Christine couldn't help but smile he'd started greeting her like that ever since their night at the park "Hey you! Uh what's up?"

Erik winked at Annette and turned away, "Meetings all day, finishing touches on the tour. How was your afternoon at the spa?"

"It was nice are you busy tonight? I need to see you…" she replied looking at the cover of the magazine in her hand.

Erik couldn't help but smile, "Missed me did yah sweetheart?" Lowering his voice so Annette couldn't hear, "I thought last night would have held you over until atleast later tonight or tomorrow."

"ERIK!" Christine shrieked as she started to blush. "I'm serious it's important."

Erik started laughing, "You were serious last night too."

Christine shook her head, "Can I see you tonight, I just need a few minutes it is really important ok!" she replied letting a hint of desperation sink into her voice.

"Is everything alright?" he asked noticing the change in her voice immediately, "Are you ok, Christine?"

"I'm fine, what time are your meetings over?" She asked.

Looking at his watch Erik did some calculating, he still needed to meet with the audio techs and then Z said he needed him to sign some papers. "About two hours tops, hon I've some final things to take care of so we can relax tomorrow."

Christine nodded, "Well we just finished up here so we are heading back, Meg and Raoul have dinner plans for tonight."

"Ok, how about I come to your room after I'm done to pick you up and have a dinner on the balcony in the moonlight?" Erik asked attempting to plan some time with her before their time became consumed with the tour.

"That sounds like a plan that will give me time to catch some of the WSOP tourney finals," she replied smiling. The smile slowly faded when she remembered the magazine in her hand, "Just hurry ok."

"World Series of Poker huh? I promise I will lov, I'll see you soon," Erik replied.

"Ok bye!" she replied smiling as she hung up the phone.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Later that Night

Erik rubbed his temples; the meeting with the audio tech had been horrible. His ear bud wasn't working correctly and now they were scrambling to find a replacement in two days. Then his meeting with Z had been horrible as well, he just continued to ramble about things that weren't even important like he was trying to keep him there longer than necessary. Now he was just tired and angry that he'd kept Christine waiting for this long, not to mention that a thunderstorm was rolling in quite fast ruining their plans for the evening.

Making his way down the hallway to his bedroom Erik found himself looking forward to turning his cell phone off and just being with Christine for the rest of the night, even though they weren't able to have a moonlit dinner outside. As he neared his door he noticed that it was slightly ajar, a broad smile came over his face realizing Christine had decided to surprise him in his room since he'd kept her waiting. Pushing on the door he smiled as the room came into view, "Alright lov where are …" Stopping in mid sentence Erik's jaw practically hit the floor at the sight before him, "Elizabeth…" He whispered taking in her entire sight, there before him sat his Ex-Fiancée leaning back slightly on his bed appearing to be waiting for him to return.

Elizabeth leaned forward slightly smiling at him, "Hello Erik…How are you?"

Erik took two slow steps forward, he was completely in shock. "Fine!" He retorted taking a deep breath to calm his frazzled nerves, although he couldn't hide the hint of anger and aggression that dripped from the solitary word he practically spat at her.

Elizabeth stood from the bed and made her way towards him, before she even came close to him he moved away from her towards his bar. Watching him go she sighed loudly turning herself towards the balcony doors. Z had made it very clear that before any conversation occurred she needed to open the doors for Juan, the rumbling of thunder caused her to jump slightly as she pushed the doors open. "I thought a little fresh air could help calm us so we could…talk." She explained turning away from the doors to watch him again lowering her head slightly.

"Why are you here?" Erik asked getting directly to the point, true he did miss her once upon a time ago and he had cared for her. But it was also true that she ran as quickly as everyone else had, 'She was running for the door…' he reminded himself, 'I just directed her.' He sighed.

Elizabeth tilted her head, "I missed you Erik! I was so upset about what happened but I needed time to sort out my feelings…so I could be there for you, be your rock." She moved towards Erik wrapping her arms around his chest, resting her head against him, "I'm so sorry Erik."

Erik stiffened automatically as she touched him, it was an intimate display but the time for it was long passed. It seemed only fitting for the rain to start pounding on the balcony outside, "You can't change the past Elizabeth, what's done it done." He replied sternly keeping his gaze on the storm begin to rage outside, lightening causing the somewhat dim room to illuminate.

It wasn't exactly the response she was looking for, looking up at him she replied again, "I'm sorry Erik, I apologized…isn't that enough?"

"Apologies are just words Elizabeth," Erik replied grabbing her by the arms and removing her from him.

Elizabeth stood her ground, "What did you want from me Erik!? You told me to leave…to get out!" She reminded him of the harsh words he'd said to her.

The crash of thunder caused them both to jump a bit, moving past her towards the balcony he replied, "You could have pushed back…stood there beside me through the hell that I was going through but you RAN!"

"I was confused Erik! It was very upsetting to see you like that…like this." She replied moving after him grabbing his arm she forced him to face her. "I love you Erik!"

Glaring at her he yanked his arm from her turning back to the balcony, "No you don't." Erik said, upset she would stoop so low after all this time to actually saying she loved him.

Elizabeth was upset he could brush her off so easily, after all they had shared. She thought that he would fall right back into her arms; it never even crossed her mind that she'd actually have to persuade him. Deciding to take the extra steps to convince him she mustered all the acting abilities she possessed along side her courage and pride, "Erik!" She cried out to get his attention, as he turned to face her she grasped his head with both hands pulling him down into a searing kiss. Elizabeth's lips forcefully pressed against his in a searing kiss.

After his initial shock, Erik grasped her upper arms pulling her roughly against his chest, responding to her kiss as the storm raged on outside.

A/N: Woo Hoo! All hitched and got this posted as soon as I could. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Welcome to my new readers and to my readers who have been here since Chapter 1 LOVE YA'LL! Ok no promises but next post should be up next Saturday…How dare Erik! Elizabeth is such a …bad person! As always leave love..or hate just let me know you are reading and what you think. Thank you all again! Always, Lady


	30. I hate myself for losing you

A/N: Ok in the quest to edit my own story, I've been going through my story and surprise I've found some things I'd like to change. So don't be surprised if over the next few weeks you see some large changes in my writing/story.

"**I hate myself for losing you…"**

_Previously on Angel in my Eyes:_

"_Erik!" She cried out to get his attention, as he turned to face her she grasped his head with both hands pulling him down into a searing kiss. Elizabeth's lips forcefully pressed against his in a searing kiss._

_After his initial shock, Erik grasped her upper arms pulling her roughly against his chest, responding to her kiss as the storm raged on outside._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Elizabeth smiled inwardly to herself as she felt Erik respond, she had accomplished what she was sent to do. Now they could have a very publicized break-up and all would be right again. Intent on milking this for all it's worth she tried to wrap her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Although there was something else nagging at the back of her mind. Something that she never thought she would ever feel towards him again: Want. Maybe the old saying was true, you don't know what you had until you lost it, _'or left it.' _Her attempt to move her arms was quickly halted as Erik abruptly broke the kiss, pushing her away. Slightly breathless from the encounter she slowly gasped out, "Erik?...What's….what's wrong?"

Erik held her away from him, his grip on her enough to keep her at bay but not enough to harm her although Erik was furious. The shocked look on her face as well as her irregular breathing at one time would have excited him, but tonight it disgusted him. She had the audacity to show up in his room unwelcome, tell him she loved him then kissed him! Had it been weeks before, a sincere expression of how she felt for him, as well as standing beside him through the weeks of hell he had to endure: he would have gladly accepted her with open arms. But she hadn't! She'd run from him as fast as her very stylish shoes could carry her, and her return was neither sincere nor welcomed now! Glaring down at her, Erik's eyes flashed with the anger and hurt he'd felt the night she ran from him, as well as the weeks of torment after. "Good-bye Elizabeth! Consider this closure for us." He exclaimed harshly, releasing his grip on her arms.

Elizabeth's jaw dropped, "What!" She shrieked at him, thrown completely off guard at his statement.

"I'm sure you remember where the exit is, feel free to see yourself out!" He replied turning away from her, making his way to the balcony doors.

Elizabeth stood in shock for a moment, _'this was not how it was supposed to go.'_ She practically whined to herself, _'He was supposed to fall into my arms then I could break up with him over his new girlfriend!' _ Stomping over to him she grabbed his arm again, "You can't just kiss me like that and then send me away, you can't tell me it's over just like that! What ab…"

Yanking his arm away from her Erik practically hissed at her, "IT WAS OVER THE DAY YOU WALKED OUT ON ME!"

Elizabeth took a step back, in all their time together Erik never once raised his voice to her or in front of her. Now with the anger in his voice and the occasional flash of lightening gleaming off his stark white mask, she had to admit he was: intimidating. Gathering what courage she had left she stood her ground, "I'm…I'm not leaving until you talk to me, we aren't over just because you say so!" She replied crossing her arms over her chest.

Prepared to explode at her Erik pulled back taking a few calming breathes, staring daggers at her he shook his head and moved past her grabbing his jacket off the bar stool. "Fine! If you won't leave I will!"

Elizabeth attempted to block his retreat towards the bedroom door only to be presented with his backside as he moved out the balcony doors into the raging storm. Debating on whether to follow or leave a bright bolt of lightening followed by a loud crash of thunder made her decision for her. Stomping her foot again she pulled out her cell phone dialing Z's number.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Come on Farha!!!! I can see right through that…he knows you've got nothing!" Christine cried taking a sip out of her wine glass, her favorite poker player now sat at the final table against two previous bracelet winners. Groaning as Sammy Farha lost a considerable chip amount to Phil Hellmuth, Christine set her drink down lifting the bottle itself to refill her glass as the tv went to a commercial. Picking up her cell phone as she set the bottle of wine down she shook her head at the blank screen, _'Hm maybe his meetings ran over.' _

Jumping slightly at the newest round of lightening and thunder Christine turned towards the open balcony doors starring out at the storm. Once upon a time ago she'd been so scared of the storms, the crashing thunder shook her to the core but the lightening terrified her even more. Many of nights she spent curled up in her father's lap, seeking protection from the forces she couldn't control. But that was many many years ago and now the only thing she feared was: being alone.

The familiar music turned her away from the balcony as the commercials ended and the tournament began again. Picking up her glass again she returned to her bed folding her legs under her, settling in for another round of poker.

'_He wouldn't forget about me…would he?'_ Christine thought sadly taking another long sip from her glass, a hint of doubt creeping in her mind. Shaking her head to clear her horrible thoughts Christine lifted her glass to the tv and left all other thought behind her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Elizabeth tapped her foot waiting for Z to answer, she felt foolish now. She had gone to Erik for her own personal gains and now stood still in his room looking like a fool, her pride crushed. No one ever rejected her!

Z flicked his cell phone open when he saw the caller ID, "I'll assume everything went well?" He asked casually taking a hit off his lit cigarette.

"NO!" She shrieked into the phone stomping towards the balcony doors, looking out over the storm raged back yard. "He stormed out of his room! Told me to get out; that we are over!"

Nick chuckled a bit in the phone, "But…you aren't together. You haven't been…that isn't what this was about Liz."

"I don't care Z!" She cried out stumbling back at the crash of thunder and lightening she was surprised by. Scanning the yard before her, she couldn't even pick up the shadowed outline of Erik's retreating form in the midst of the down pour.

"Where did he go?" Z asked, putting out his cigarette and sitting forward in his chair. He began to idly click on his inbox for his e-mail, grinning as the new e-mails from Juan had just started arriving. _'Perfect!'_

"Hell if I know!" Elizabeth cried out, turning away from the doors and heading for the bedroom door. "He left out the balcony doors and disappeared, where could he have gone?" She asked pushing through the bedroom doors and storming into the hallway.

"Probably to Christine, she shares a room with Annette's niece on the opposite side of the estate," Z replied, things continued to fall right into place; everything as he had planned. "Does that bother you?"

"YES!" Hurricane Elizabeth was on a war path to reclaim what was hers at one time, "I want him back Z…I want him back."

A large Cheshire grin spread across Z's face at her declaration, "I believe something can be arranged."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Poker tournament had ended for the night and Christine turned off the tv, opting for music to fill the rest of her lonely evening. Glancing at the contents of her nightstand she shook her head, there beside the empty bottle of wine sat her first cut of her demo cd and her cell phone. Setting her glass down Christine picked up the demo and moved across the room to the stereo, feeding the disk into the player and pushing play.

The slow music flowed through the room coursing through her body, it was calming and helped to take her mind off the fact that she had indeed been stood up by Erik. Meg was out with Raoul; Erik was busy with his own agenda, now she stood in her own room with only her very own music to keep her company. Moving back to her nightstand she picked up her glass, intent on finishing what was left of her wine; moving her hips slowly as she moved to the music filling her room.

Closing her eyes she just swayed to the music, she was impressed that her songs sounded so amazing. That it was actually her coming out of the radio and gracing her ears, Z had suggested she did a cover of the famous song by Alice Cooper called _Poison._ He'd suggested covering a few familiar songs so that they could be very creative with her persona and once they were ready to actually cut her cd they could appeal to all types of music. Z had explained he wanted her to be a stronger, sexier artist; there happened to be an abundance of bubblegum pop princesses right now and they had flooded the market. So now Christine was trying to find her 'thing'.

Closing her eyes she began singing along with the chorus, dancing seductively to the lyrics.

"_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_

_You're poison!"_

The feel of eyes set on her caused her to open her eyes slowly; she found herself facing a familiar face illuminated by another streak of lightening followed closely by the crash of thunder that seemed to mask the pounding in her chest of her heart as it sped up with the sight before her. Christine found herself struggling to breathe as the sight of a rain soaked Erik standing in the entry way of the balcony; water dripping from his dark hair onto his soaked leather jacket. He stood before her oozing sexuality and his eyes seem to stare right into her soul calling for her to come to him as he extended his open hand to her, as though she were in a trance her feet carried her slowly across the carpeted room to her black knight. With every step she kept her eyes locked with his, and when she finally made contact with his hand the rest of the world around her fell away. Although the music pulsed through the room and the storm raged outside all the sounds fell away except for the erratic pulse of their hearts beating in their own rhythm.

Tightening his hold on her gentle hand Erik pulled her into his chest gazing down into her large round brown eyes, his husky deep voice gracing her ears with only one word, "Christine…." He whispered before aggressively taking her lips in a passionate kiss.

A/N:) I do not own or have any affil. with World Series of Poker or Alice Cooper, I am just borrowing them for the time being! Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews! Welcome to my new readers! Hello hope you are enjoying the story, I know I love writing it! Thank you for all the wedding wishes, the wedding was amazing and I love married life! As I said at the beginning, I do plan on changing/editing this story...only for the good I promise! I've had a friend offer to beta for me…although always looking for extra eyes to help! As always leave love or hate just let me know you are reading this! You'll notice slight changes to the chapters and I promise I will note when there are updates to previous chapters so you can let me know if you like the changes! Also I may take my first stab at making this story live up to its M rating rather soon! So stay tuned I hope always to please you!

Always, Lady


	31. You're More Than A Lover

"**You're More Then a Lover…"**

_Previously on Angel in my Eyes:_

_With every step she kept her eyes locked with his, and when she finally made contact with his hand the rest of the world around her fell away. Although the music pulsed through the room and the storm raged outside all the sounds fell away except for the erratic pulse of their hearts beating in their own rhythm._

_Tightening his hold on her gentle hand Erik pulled her into his chest gazing down into her large round brown eyes, his husky deep voice gracing her ears with only one word, "Christine…." He whispered before aggressively taking her lips in a passionate kiss._

_xXxXxXxXxX-Denotes love scene_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Christine returned Erik's kiss with equal vigor and passion, dropping her glass to wrap her arms around his neck the noise of the breaking glass was drowned out by the crash of thunder and the pulsating music sounding through the room. Grasping tightly to Erik, it was all she could do to remain standing during his passionate embrace. Christine felt his arms wrap around her, one wrapped around her waist pulling her roughly against his body as his other hand fisted in her hair deepening the kiss almost painfully. His tongue moved slowly probing her lips for entrance into her sweet cavern.

Pulling back slowly Erik relished in the soft moan of disappointment escaping her lips as they parted. Erik moved his hand slowly from her hair to her face tracing the swell of her cheek and moving his fingertips lightly down her throat, the pad of his finger rough against her sensitive skin as it traveled a slow path down to the v of her shirt landing between the swell of her breast. Erik continued to gaze down at the beauty in his arms and was mesmerized by the vision before him, Christine's dark curls hung loosely framing her face and her dark smoky eye shadow caused her eyes to hypnotize him. She looked like the most forbidden of fruit, the devil's hellfire burning deep within her angelic features.

Christine's moved her hand up to caress his unmasked cheek, brushing away the slight moisture from his rain soaked features. Somehow finding her voice she smiled softly at him as she moved her hands to the collar of his jacket, his entire appearance oozed sexuality. "You're soaked…you'll catch your death." She whispered slipping the heavy leather off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor.

The heavy jacket fell to the floor with a loud thud; Erik moved both of his hands quickly down her body feeling every curve ending finally on her backside and lifted her up against him directly her legs to wrap around his body. Taking a few slow steps towards the wall carrying the light frame of his angel against him Erik claimed her lips savagely as he let his passion take over his actions.

Arching her back Christine pressed herself against Erik as he attacked her lips once more, trying as hard as she could to stifle the moan escaping her lips. Erik started to slowly grind his obvious arousal against her as Christine laced her fingers through his hair attempting to match him step for step in this game they were playing. Erik's onslaught moved from her lips down the soft skin of her throat; he stopped suddenly only to remove her shirt quickly before reclaiming her mouth. Never one to receive without giving Christine was intent on driving Erik just as crazy by grinding her own hips against his waist in a slow circular motion making sure to keep constant contact with him.

An almost animalistic growl rumbled against her neck as he pulled away starring directly into her eyes, his normally soft green eyes looked darker as they demanded her complete attention. Using one hand to support her slender frame he helped her remove his soaked shirt as Erik moved them to her bed; he kneeled on it first then gently lowering his precious package down beneath him. Using one hand to support himself Erik remained above her taking in the vision before him, slowly running his fingers down the softness of her neck and grazing the swell of her lace covered breast.

"Erik…" She whispered, moving to rest on her elbow and using her other hand to pull him down to her lips, kissing him sweetly and using her tongue to invade his mouth.

Deepening the kiss Erik moved his hand from her side up her arm that rested around his neck, suddenly he grabbed her wrist pinning it above her head against the bed. As Erik pulled back forcing her down on the bed below him, moving her other arm above her head as well, he kept his eyes locked with her.

A confused look crossed her face as she lay pinned beneath him, struggling slightly against his hold she glared at him, "Erik…what are you doing?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Z picked up his cell phone after his conversation with Elizabeth, being in his situation called for planning and timing as well as a great deal of patience. Luckily everything seemed to be falling into place; he couldn't help but laugh as he waited for the phone to ring. He thought back to a movie he'd seen recently with one of his 'dates' "_American Sweethearts_" Billy Crystal portrayed Nick 'Z' Hans' life to a perfect tee. As Erik's producer he was responsible for many things, and when his career was flying high and making everyone a large sum of money; he could spend more time soaking in his percent and spending it lavishly. Unfortunately, now that Erik's career was on the line, Elizabeth's career was also on the rocks and her only interest in getting Erik back was to attempt to salvage some semblance of her failing acting career. If Erik's career failed he was done, an entire entourage of his tour artists and managers not to mention his entire band would be out of a job.

Pulling the phone away from his ear Z almost closed the phone when a voice answered on the last ring, "Hello Z."

"Annette, did I wake you?" He asked, unsure how busy the woman had been so close to the first date of the tour.

"No, I didn't hear the phone ring I was talking with my niece and Raoul." Annette replied taking the pins out of her hair letting it fall softly around her face.

Grinning to himself he kept his voice flat, "Have you spoken with Erik?"

Annette's eyebrow lifted, "Earlier yes…Why? Has something happened?"

The small smile that crept to his face would have given him away had this been a face to face conversation, steeling his voice once more he laid it on Annette. "Yes well I received an interesting call tonight from Elizabeth; evidently she attempted to talk with Erik tonight…it didn't go well. Not to mention 'CEW' just ran a huge story on Erik and Elizabeth painting Christine as the homewrecker."

A gasp was the first thing that came over the phone, Annette's mind was reeling. Erik's life was just getting back together and just a few hours ago he'd been his old self again, now this. "Oh God…Where is he?"

"I assume he ran to Christine, Elizabeth said after their talk he stormed out into the storm across the back yard. I know your Meg and Christine share a room on the back side of the house." He responded quickly, he was trying to sound helpful and concerned by including Annette in Erik's daily business.

Annette rubbed her temple with her free hand, "Erik and Christine seem inseparable, and I spoke with him this afternoon somewhat about her. Is there anything we can do to get the CEW article retracted?"

"No…and funny thing actually. I did some searching, an hour after the issue hit the news stands Erik's second and third concert date sold out the rest of the available seats. My last update showed less than three hundred tickets available for the third week, tickets for the last week aren't available yet so I can't get an estimate on it." Spewing the numbers quickly he knew Annette couldn't deny the importance of selling out his concerts.

Annette didn't like Z's straight to business attitude when it came to Erik's personal life; he seemed to turn everything around so it was useful for him. "I understand you are interested in the tour succeeding but right now I'm only worried about Erik's state of well-being. How did Elizabeth get in the house? Why did she want to see him?"

'_Mother Hen taking over_…' Z thought sarcastically, "I don't know why she was here or how she got in but she did, I'm sure we will hear from Erik tomorrow about it. Like I said I just wanted to give you a quick heads up about his mental state."

Annette had to admit Z did seem sincere in his feelings for Erik and his state of being, it troubled her slightly that he was being a little forthcoming with this information with her; she was always the last to know most of the time. "Thank you Nick, I will talk to you in the morning."

"Good night Annie," Nick replied closing his cell phone. 'Just the last few touches and everything will fall into place.'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Erik didn't budge from his place over Christine, keeping his eyes locked with hers there was sadness about them that radiated out through the carnal desire between the both of them. His voice was deep and demanding as he watched her, "Tell me you want me…" He exclaimed, it was more of a demand rather than a request.

Christine was even more confused now, "Erik you know that…what is wrong?"

"Say It!" Erik demanded keeping his distance from her and holding her tightly against the bed. He needed to hear her say it, his encounter with Elizabeth had upset him more than he would have liked and worst she had said she loved him, '_she doesn't even know what love is!_' But Erik needed to be with Christine, he needed to know she wanted and desired him…cared for him. At her lack of response he exclaimed again, "Say It Christine!"

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Christine realized quickly that something was upsetting Erik and this wasn't about making love or even a drunken grope fest this was something he needed for whatever reason. There was not only the look in his eyes but also the sound in his voice that told her there was more she was missing. Swallowing her pride she tried to move slightly towards him trying to close the distance between them, "I need you Erik."

That was all he had to hear, releasing her hands he moved down her body removing the rest of her clothing, then standing he rid himself of his remaining clothing and came down on top of her, both gasping at the contact. Erik's mouth took hers once more as his hands traveled over her body, coming to land on her most intimate place between the softness of her legs eliciting another moan from Christine as his fingers skillfully prepared her entrance for their intimate dance.

She moaned against his mouth when he touched her just the way she liked, his fingers probing deep inside her, feeling how slick and ready she was for him already. Erik wanted to take this part a little slower, he knew she was orally excitable from their previous encounters and enjoyed their foreplay. Going down her body he kissed his way to her stomach, playfully nipping at her belly button ring as he moved his hands to her thighs gently separating them.

Her fingers dug deeply into the sheets as she arched against his mouth, he alternated between his fingers and his tongue choosing on more than one occasion to use them both at the same time to stimulate her climax.. Her moans and gasps were enough to satisfy any man and he had never been as full and hard as he was at that moment, he needed her; needed to be inside of her. He climbed back up her body taking one of her hands and guided it between them, Erik gasped at the feel of her small warm hand on his hardened flesh.

Erik put his hands on either side of her head and slowly entered her tight body. Christine's eyes rolled back in her head as he entered her, causing her to moan long and loud at the feeling of him stretching her. Grasping at his back she stilled his motion, "Please just…"

Understanding her need he stilled him movement for what seemed like an eternity, he watched the play of emotions run over her beautiful features as they became one. Slowly Erik gathered her hips in his hands and began thrusting into her. Christine cried out in pleasure as he kissed her and touched her, slowly coaxing her toward her completion. Christine's hands reached for his rear and she gripped him, trying to pull him deeper into her feeling every muscle in his body contract with each thrust.

Christine's climax came quick and without warning, as she cried out his name her inner walls clenched around him shattering his resolve as he too tumbled into ecstasy.

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Completely spent Erik rested his head on Christine's shoulders as they attempted to come down from their euphoric high. Christine looked up into his face as she saw the different emotions crossing his features, for a man who had just made love to her like that; what she saw in his eyes upset her.

Slowly removing himself from her he rolled to his side laying facing her, gently running his hand down her beautiful features. In his desire to erase Elizabeth from his mind he committed the ultimate sin by taking Christine to bed, he replaced her body with the abundance of alcohol that he would normally have consumed and he closed his eyes unable to look at her.

Christine nuzzled his hand watching the play of emotions over his features, as his eyes turned down cast she felt her heart sink. "Erik….what's wrong? Did I?"

Unable to look at her Erik just shook his head to her first question but was upset by the next, " No!" Erik looked directly into her eyes and felt all his fears melt away; those beautiful round eyes were like an open book to him. "Never think that…"

Inching closer to him she intertwined their legs, basking in the feel of his body against hers again, "Tell me…" she said softly brushing a few stray hairs away from his face to get a better view.

Erik had no where to hide and being completely honest with himself he was tired of hiding, for once he wanted someone to be by his side through everything. Taking a deep breath he nodded to her feeling he needed to trust her, not only for any chance that they may have of building a true relationship but also for his emotional well being now as well, "I'm afraid Christine…" He admitted to her.

"Of the tour?" She asked afraid that his fear was about the upcoming tour, his first real appearance since the accident. No matter how strong any one pretended to be, it must have been horrible to live through what he had and need to go back out in-front of them somewhat insecure and broken.

Erik shook his head taking another deep breath, brushing his thumb over her lips and watching her intently as his next statement just rolled off his lips, "I'm afraid…of falling in love."

Christine's featured softened as at his statement, feeling her heart melt. Christine leaned forward; her lips a mere inches away, the warmth of their breath tickling their faces. "I think...we already have." Taking his lips in another soft kiss Christine felt the feeling in the room suddenly lift as though a weight had been lifted from both of them with their realization.

A/N: I don't own anything to do with American Sweethearts or Billy Crystal although I think he's a great actor. Also CEW is just a made up magazine! Ok enough with the legal stuff...Woo hoo! Back in the saddle once more…I'm not crazy or anything and I haven't abandoned the story but I think you'll love the changes I've made to previous chapters and the next installment of this story. Thank you to all my wonderful readers! You are all amazing and I heart every one of you even if you review or not. Just a quick update married life is very good, work has really picked up, I'm about to start another season of volleyball this week (I'm a head coach for high school girls volleyball) and just found out I am to be expecting an addition to the family in the following months. So since there is a ton on my plate I'm planning on wrapping this section up, putting up my rewrites and preparing my 2nd installation for this story which will detail all about the budding romance between Erik and Christine, the events on tour and the Evil that is Z and Elizabeth. So I've got a busy plate ahead of me and I hope my readers follow to find out the fun that I've planned next. Leave love or hate just let me know you are reading this, I hope you like it as much as I like writing it. Heck even my husband is getting into it! Feel free to contact me on AIM-Thack32 or by email at Lady141220at I love to hear from everyone and what they think. ;)

Always, Lady


	32. It's Not Over

"**It's Not Over!"**

_Previously on Angel in my Eyes:_

_Erik shook his head taking another deep breath, brushing his thumb over her lips and watching her intently as his next statement just rolled off his lips, "I'm afraid…of falling in love."_

_Christine's featured softened as at his statement, feeling her heart melt. Christine leaned forward; her lips a mere inches away, the warmth of their breath tickling their faces. "I think...we already have." Taking his lips in another soft kiss Christine felt the feeling in the room suddenly lift as though a weight had been lifted from both of them with their realization._

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Thursday Morning**

A loud persistent knock startled Z awake, sitting up in his chair he realized he'd fallen asleep at his desk working on his latest project: Christine. Taking a second to collect himself Z woke up his laptop and checked his phone for any missed calls or messages. The knocking became even more persistent and started echoing through the hall and into his office. Z's irritation level sky rocketed; slamming his fists on his desk he pushed away and stood up storming into the hallway towards his front door. Muttering under his breath some obscenities as he unlocked the door yanking it open, "What!" he practically screamed as the door opened.

Juan took a step back at the harsh welcome he received, "Good morning to you too, Z."

Running his hand through his hair to attempt to tame it, Z leaned against the door grumbling, "What do you want! It's…" Looking down at his watch his eyes went wide, "7:50! What the hell is your problem, you'd better…"

Juan knew exactly how to silence Z's tirades, lifting up one hand to eye level he produced a rather large manila envelope. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important you know me better, I knew you'd want these as soon as the developed."

Ripping the envelope out of his hand Z moved away from the door heading to his office leaving Juan just standing in the door way.

Juan stepped inside closing the door slowly and proceeding to follow Z into his office. Z was already sitting at his desk beginning to examine the contents of the envelope he'd brought with him, "See anything you like?" 

Z didn't even bother to look up he just laughed, "Every single one!" Sliding one across the table he shrugged, "I wish this was a little clearer…" He exclaimed.

Juan picked up the photo, "She was supposed to open the doors as soon as she got there, and it's hard to get a good picture that far away through a set of doors." Juan replied a little snippy at the criticism of his work. The picture in question was of Elizabeth reclined on Erik's bed with him just entering the room. It was still a decent shot but the doors did hinder the quality some.

A large smile spread over Z's features at every picture, it started with Erik and Elizabeth in his room and the progression of their conversation up to a kiss. The pictures continued with a retreating Erik and a stunned Elizabeth right into a picture between Erik and Christine.

"Do you want me to put a story together?" Juan asked handing back the photo. "Normal set up?"

"No! Oh no, this wasn't for publicity," Z responded gathering all the photos and returning them to the envelope. "These were for personal reasons."

Raising a confused eyebrow Juan waited a few seconds to see if he would explain himself. When no answer came, curiosity got the best of him, "What exactly is so important personally that I had to camp out in the pouring rain to take pictures of these damn people?"

Z very calmly set the envelope on his desk and folded his hands in front of him, bringing his gaze up to meet Juan's. "Juan, Do I ask what you do with the significant amount of money that I pay you for these pictures? Or where you drive the car that I paid for?"

Juan sighed and shook his head, "Well no…but."

Slamming his fists down onto the table Z glared at him, his voice sounded strained from his suppressed anger, "Then do your fucking job and don't question me again!" Pointing towards the door he dismissed Juan from his office, "I'll have your money wired, be here tomorrow at 3pm. Get out!"

Juan shook his head, mentally kicking himself as he took his leave. This job was too sweet and easy for his stupid curiosity or greed to get in the way. Glancing over his shoulder one last time before he took his leave Juan couldn't even fathom what Z had planned for the coming weeks.

Z sat back in his chair moving his feet to rest atop of his desk, leaning his head back he started running some scenarios that he could utilize the photos in the best possible situations that had been presented to him. Leaning back a bit he reached for the top drawer of his desk; opening and retrieving the first cut of Christine's cd they'd created. It was true that Z was Erik's producer but he was a sinking ship right now. He had no record in the works and it was questionable if he was even going to make it through the entire tour, even though it was only a little over a month long. But here in his hands was another money train just coming into the station waiting for someone to take charge and lead her to fame.

"Nicholas!" A loud voice flowed in from the hallway as the door to his place flew open then slammed shut.

Z groaned, "I knew I should have bolted that damn thing…" He mumbled as Hurricane Elizabeth flew into his office.

"How are you fixing this?" Elizabeth cried out, throwing the magazine with a big black circle around Erik and Christine.

Z sat up and set Christine's cd down fingering the tabloid, "So he's found a new squeeze, you left him and he moved on. It isn't a surprise he was lonely."

Elizabeth stomped her foot and moved to a chair in front of the desk, "That is ridiculous, he doesn't love her. He's using her to get over me, but now that I'm back he doesn't need her anymore." Setting her purse on the chair next to her she crossed her legs as she leaned forward; noticing the cd Z had just set down. "Is that Erik's new cd?" She asked reaching out for it.

Z shook his head and swatted her hand away, "Oh no, this is Christine's debut cd." A mischievous smile smeared across his lips, he'd leave Elizabeth to her own conclusions knowing she was a bright woman to figure out exactly what he wanted her to.

Elizabeth grabbed the cd with a shocked look on her face, "Does Erik know about this?"

"No he doesn't, she wanted to keep it a secret," Z explained reaching for his pack of cigarettes on the corner of his desk.

"She's using him! For her career!" Elizabeth exploded, looking quite angry. "That is just wrong!"

Z raised an eyebrow to her, she was complaining about Christine using Erik. He couldn't help the sarcastic snicker that sounded as he lit his cigarette.

"I loved Erik, I still do!" Elizabeth replied in her defense.

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that your last movie was worse than Britney Spears movie _Crossroads?_" Z asked preparing himself for the explosion that was sure to come.

The look on her face was priceless but she didn't blow up like he thought, a sobered look crossed her features as she became fascinated with her ring. Mumbling she shrugged her shoulders avoiding eye contact with him, "We were much better together Z, at the top of both our respective games. I need him back and he needs me." She tried to explain looking up directly into Z's eyes.

Sitting back in his chair Z took a long drag on his cigarette, a slow smile formed on his face. "I think something can be arranged…"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Christine's Room**

The soft strumming of a guitar brought Christine slowly to consciousness, lifting her head up she turned towards the sound of the music and smiled a groggy smile at the man sitting in the chair next to her bed. With an extremely sexy sleep heavy voice Christine smiled at him, "Hey Handsome…"

So engrossed in jotting down lyrics Erik hadn't noticed she had awaken, smiling at her he shook his head. "I think you still have sleep in your eyes…"

Practically growling at him she picked up a pillow and threw it lightly at him, smiling as he blocked it easily. "Whatcha got there?" She asked propping herself up on her elbow and just observing the extremely sexy man wrapped in only a sheet with his feet resting on the bed and a guitar and piece of paper in his hand.

"A new song…" He replied finishing the last lyric on his new song. Christine had definitely been a savior for him and had now become an amazing muse for his song writing, it was a welcomed changed to write something that wasn't terribly sad or angry. Watching her Erik set the paper on his lap, "Would you like to hear it?"

Christine nodded, "Where did you get the guitar from?" She asked, remembering how he came to her last night and he was sans guitar.

Erik started to strum the beginning of the song as he looked up at her, "I saw it next to Meg's bed, Raoul must have left it." Watching her for a moment he smiled at the beauty before him, "I couldn't sleep, watching you…how beautiful you looked in the moonlight." Stopping suddenly, he realized he sounded like a gushing high school boy to his first crush, taking a moment to compose himself Erik smiled and began playing again. "You truly were an inspiration love."

Leaning forward she tucked a pillow under body then folded her hands under her chin as she watched him with a genuinely sweet smile on her face, waiting for him to begin playing.

Strumming softly he kept his eyes locked on hers; the words had flown from his mind almost quicker than he could write. The song was pure and honest, each word exactly how he felt about her as he was watching her, at the precious moment in time as he watched her beautiful naked form sleeping softly after making love.

"_I never had no one  
I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin'  
So tired of searchin'  
Til you walked into my life  
It was a feelin'  
I'd never known  
And for the first time  
I didn't feel alone…_

_You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend"_

Christine was surrounded by the beautiful sound of Erik's voice and the amazing notes he was able to coax out of the guitar so effortlessly. The lyrics to his song tugged at her heart strings and it was amazing how easily he was able to express his feelings through song, especially after the walls he'd had built up.

Erik just couldn't keep his eyes off of her; he wished he could take a picture of her right now to save this moment forever.

"_You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble  
When we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love_

_You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend"_

As Erik finished the song he noticed Christine wipe away a single tear the slipped down her cheek, "Erik…that was amazing."

Setting the guitar aside Erik climbed into bed next to her, gently touching her soft cheek. "Christine I…sometimes the right words don't come out the way I wish them to and…" Erik leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. Pulling back slowly he sighed, "One too many times already my foot has been firmly planted in my mouth and upset you, but I wanted you to know how I felt and for some reason I can explain it better through song…"

Christine placed two fingers to his lips to silence him, "It was beautiful Erik," She replied softly taking his lips again and tangling her fingers through his hair, as she pulled back when the need for air became an issue she smiled at him. "I love you."

Leaning his forehead against hers Erik smiled, "And I you…"

A/N: Lyrics by Tim McGraw "_My Best Friend."_ Update would have been sooner but my computer crashed and took with it everything (including the first 3 chapters of the 2nd installment)! Traumatized! But thankfully I was able to salvage some of this story although this chapter had to be redone. This is the end of this story! Holla atcha gurl! I wanted it to be a happy ending so those who do not wish to continue could have a happy ending with Erik and Christine together (hint hint) The 2nd part of the series will start with the first day of tour and continue from there. There are lots of answers to come, and we have definitely not seen the last of Z or Elizabeth. Erik and Christine won't have it very easy, and I'm hoping that these questions will help keep everyone interested in the 2nd installment. My volleyball season is almost over so I'll be able to set an update schedule and be able to update more regularly. Leave love or hate just let me know what you think!

Always, Lady


End file.
